Embrace The Chord
by byunbaek92
Summary: Perempuan itu racun, perempuan itu jahat. Ya. itulah yang selama ini terpatri di benak Park Chanyeol, seorang pemain biola jenius dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa. Chanyeol mempunyai reputasi sebagai 'penghancur perempuan' sampai kemudian dia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun, seorang perempuan yang sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya. [Remake story by Santhy Agatha] Chanbaek / GS
1. Prolog

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perempuan itu racun, perempuan itu jahat. Ya. itulah yang selama ini terpatri di benak Park Chanyeol, seorang pemain biola jenius dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa. Chanyeol mempunyai reputasi sebagai 'penghancur perempuan' dan sepertinya tidak akan ada perempuan yang bisa membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta, sampai kemudian dia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun, seorang perempuan yang bisa memeluk semua nada dan seorang perempuan yang sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perempuan itu racun. Perempuan itu jahat. Mungkin mereka tampak cantik dan lembut di luar, tetapi siapa yang tahu betapa kejinya jiwa yang tertanam di sana._

Itulah yang tertanam di benaknya, di hari itu, hari yang dingin dan berkabut, ketika eommanya membangunkannya di dini hari. Waktu itu dia masih menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan menangis, menangis karena sudah hampir dua minggu dia dipisahkan dari adik kesayangannya, dari appanya yang lembut dan baik hati.

Sekarang dia terpaksa tinggal bersama eommanya, yang membawanya pergi begitu saja dari rumah dan kemudian tinggal di rumah teman laki-lakinya.

Meskipun dia masih kecil, tetapi dia bisa membaca kalau pria itu bukan hanya sekedar teman bagi eommanya. Eommanya memeluk pria kaya itu dengan mesra, membiarkannya mencium pipinya di depan umum. Dan eommanya tidur di kamar pria itu, sementara dia ditempatkan di sebuah kamar yang dingin dan sepi, sendirian.

Dia masih kecil. Tapi dia sudah tahu pasti kalau eommanya tidak mencintainya. Perempuan itu merenggutnya dan membawanya, bukan karena menginginkannya tetapi lebih karena ingin menyakiti appanya. Dengan tega eommanya memisahkan dia dari orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dia benci eommanya, _benci sekali!_

Masih dini hari ketika eommanya membangunkannya, jemarinya yang lentik dengan pewarna kuku merah menyala, menyentuh pundak kecilnya, mengguncangnya terburu-buru,

"Bangun, bangun, kau harus segera bangun, eomma akan mengantarmu."

Dia terbangun, mengucek matanya bingung,

"Kita mau kemana eomma?" suaranya yang mungil dan lemah masih serak, matanya susah dibuka karena sembab, menangis semalaman.

"Eomma akan mengantarmu. Kau tahu, eomma ada pekerjaan di luar negeri dan eomma tidak bisa membawamu, jadi eomma akan menitipkanmu sementara di rumah teman eomma."

Dia langsung duduk, masih kebingungan, dan hanya menurut ketika eommanya mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi, menyuruhnya mencuci muka. Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi, eommanya sudah mengatur pakaiannya ke tas ransel kecilnya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Bawa biolamu sendiri, ayo kita berangkat." Eommanya membawa tas ranselnya keluar, sementara dia terburu-buru mengikuti, sambil meraih tas berisi biola berat dan besar berwarna merah gelap. Biola ini milik appanya, seorang pemain biola terkenal yang karena suatu hal, tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab perpisahan appa dan eommanya, yang menyebabkan eommanya meninggalkan appanya dan keluarga mereka tercerai berai.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, biola itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga. Milik appanya, appanya yang baik dengan jemarinya yang besar yang selalu mengusap kepala kecilnya, appanya yang dengan senyum lembutnya selalu memeluknya dengan sayang, menaikkan dirinya kepangkuannya setelah sesi-sesi berlatih biola bersama yang menyenangkan. Seandainya dia bisa memilih, dia ingin bersama appanya. Dia tahu appanya punya cinta yang tulus, dia tahu appanya benar-benar menginginkannya.

Sayangnya, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang harus tunduk kepada keputusan orang-orang yang lebih tua, karena dia masih tidak punya daya apa-apa.

Dia memeluk biola itu erat-erat dan kemudian mengikuti eommanya yang sudah melangkah keluar rumah, di sana sebuah mobil sudah menunggu, Eommanya masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil, dan dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti eommanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil itupun melaju membelah jalan, dan mereka melewatkannya dalam keheningan. Eommanya terdiam menatap lurus ke depan, sementara dia duduk di ujung terjauh di kursi, menatap kosong ke arah jendela, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah appa dan adiknya sekarang? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? _Apakah dia bisa menemui mereka lagi?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil itu memasuki pintu gerbang putuh di sebuah rumah yang sangat indah. Eommanya turun lebih dahulu dan membiarkan dia mengikutinya. Pintu rumah terbuka, dan sepasang suami isteri setengah baya membuka pintu. Sepertinya mereka adalah salah satu teman eommanya, karena mereka langsung tersenyum ketika melihat eommanya.

Dia dan eommanya lalu dipersilahkan masuk, dan duduk di ruang tamu yang sangat megah. Suami isteri itu menatapnya dengan lembut, dan si isteri mendekatinya dan mengenalkan diri,

"Kenalkan, aku Park Hye Mi ... kau bisa memanggilku eomma Hye Mi, semoga kau kerasan di sini ya." Jemari mungilnya yang begitu lembut mengelus kepalanya, membuatnya teringat kepada appanya. Seketika itu juga dia tahu, bahwa perempuan setengah baya di depannya ini baik hati dan tulus. Dia akan diperlakukan dengan baik ketika tinggal di sini - sampai eommanya menjemputnya lagi.

Lalu dia disuruh ke ruangan lain sementara para orang dewasa bercakap-cakap, seorang pelayan yang baik hati membawanya ke ruang bermain di sebelah ruang tamu, di sana ada banyak sekali mainan yang sepertinya masih baru, beberapa bahkan masih terbungkus plastik. Pelayan itu sudah menyiapkan segelas susu putih hangat dan sepiring kue cokelat yang menggiurkan, dan dengan sayang menyuruhnya bermain sesukanya.

Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani. Mainan-mainan itu tampaknya masih baru, dan tentunya ada yang punya bukan? Mungkin saja pemiliknya adalah anak dari pasangan suami isteri setengah baya yang baik hati itu. Dia takut merusakkan mainan itu dan dimarahi.

Dia duduk dikursi kecil yang disediakan, dan meminum susunya dengan haus, ternyata dia lapar. Semalam dia tidak bisa menelan makanannya karena menahan rasa ingin menangis akibat kerinduannya pada appa dan adiknya, sekarang perutnya menagih minta makan. Dia juga memakan sepotong kue manis yang sangat enak itu.

Setelah menghabiskan satu potong kue dan meneguk sisa susu hangatnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar deru mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah itu.

_Apakah itu mobil eommanya? Apakah eommanya telah pergi? Kenapa eommanya tidak berpamitan kepadanya?_

Dia langsung berlari keluar, dan menubruk Hye Mi, perempuan setengah baya yang meminta dipanggil eomma. Hye Mi setengah berlutut, lalu memeluknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca entah kenapa, perempuan itu lalu mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang,

"Eommamu sudah pergi dia begitu terburu-buru dan tidak sempat berpamitan, tidak apa-apa ya, mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini ya...kami semua akan merawatmu dengan baik, kau jangan sedih." Hye Mi kemudian menggandeng tangan mungilnya dengan lembut, "Kemari sayang, biar kutunjukkan kamarmu." Sebelum pergi, mata Hye Mi melirik ke arah mainan-mainan di ruang bermain itu yang tidak disentuh olehnya dan tersenyum lembut, "Jangan takut memainkan semuanya, semua itu baru dan dibeli khusus untukmu, semua itu milikmu."

Dia lalu di antar ke sebuah kamar yang begitu indah. Kamar khusus anak-anak, yang sepertinya baru dicat dan di dekor ulang. Dindingnya biru dengan pola pesawat yang indah, tempat tidurnya juga bersprei biru muda, berbagai mainan juga ada di sana, seolah-olah menjaga agar dia tidak kesepian.

"Istirahatlah di sini dulu sayang, nanti kalau sarapan sudah siap, eomma akan memanggilmu." Hye Mi menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai eomma, berbisik lembut dan membantunya naik ke ranjang, dia memang masih mengantuk akibat terlalu dini dibangunkan oleh eommanya tadi.

Hye Mi menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum pergi. Setelah Hye Mi keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, dia merasakan ada yang basah di dahinya. _Air mata? Kenapa Hye Mi menangis?_

Karena penasaran, dia bangun lagi dan turun dari ranjang, mencoba mengintip keluar. Di sana dilihatnya Hye Mi menangis sesenggukan di pelukan suaminya.

"Sudahlah Hye Mi, jangan terbawa perasaanmu, nanti anak itu melihatnya dan kebingungan." suaminya, lelaki setengah baya yang berwajah lembut tampak menghibur Hye Mi.

"Tapi aku sedih sekali tiap melihatnya, anak sebaik dan setampan itu, dibuang begitu saja oleh eommanya hanya demi segepok uang untuk membiayai kehidupan berfoya-foyanya di luar negeri. Dia _sungguh_ eomma yang jahat." Hye Mi mengusap air matanya, tampak begitu sedih.

"Tapi kau sekarang yang menjadi eommanya, Hye Mi. Eomma kandungnya sudah menyerahkan anak itu, dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat kembali. Anak itu memang anak yang malang, tetapi dengan kasih sayang kita, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menyayanginya, dan membuatnya melupakan eommanya."

Dia yang masih mengintip di ujung pintu kamarnya terpaku, membeku mendengar percakapan itu. Dia memang masih kecil, tetapi sedikit banyak dia mengerti.

Eommanya telah meninggalkannya di sini, bukan menitipkannya untuk menjemputnya dikemudian hari, tetapi menjualnya. Ya eommanya telah membuangnya, menjualnya untuk segepok uang.

Air matanya meleleh, dan dia berlari naik ke ranjang, menangis sesenggukan sampai matanya perih, Dia ingin bersama appanya, dia ingin bersama adiknya.

_Kalau memang eommanya mau membuangnya, kenapa dia tidak ditinggalkan saja bersama appa dan adiknya?_

Eommanya memang jahat. Eommanya tidak punya hati, menyakiti appanya, menyakiti adiknya, menyakiti dirinya. Mungkin semua perempuan berjiwa jahat seperti eommanya.

_Semua perempuan memang jahat!_

Dan lama kelamaan, karena terlalu lelah menangis, dia tertidur, tubuh kecilnya tengkurap di atas ranjang itu, dengan pipi penuh bekas air mata.

Sampai kemudian sebuah jemari lembut membelai rambutnya, dan membuainya ke dalam pelukan. Dia terbangun, dan menyadari tubuh mungilnya ada di pelukan Hye Mi.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang sayang, kau aman di sini bersama kami. Aku menyayangimu anakku." lalu Hye Mi bersenandung lagu nina bobo.

Dia memejamkan lagi, mata merasa tenang, sebelum terlelap jauh, dia berpikir bahwa mungkin Hye Mi termasuk perempuan yang tidak jahat. Dia merasa bisa mempercayainya. Mulai sekarang, Hye Mi adalah eommanya. Dia akan melupakan eomma kandungnya, perempuan jahat yang membuangnya tanpa hati.

Tetapi ternyata cinta Hye Mi tetap tidak bisa menyembuhkan kepedihannya, sampai dewasa, dia masih menyimpan luka itu...

_Luka yang menciptakan kebencian mendalam kepada mahluk yang bernama 'perempuan'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	2. Chapter 1

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau memang jahat!"

Perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu berdiri setengah menggebrak meja, menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya bersedekap tenang dan dingin. Mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. Sementara itu Chanyeol malahan melirik tak peduli.

"Aku memang jahat." lelaki itu tersenyum manis, wajahnya tampan tetapi sekarang terlihat penuh kebencian, "Kalau kau sudah puas melampiaskan kemarahanmu, kau boleh pergi."

Sebuah tamparan dari jemari lentik berkuku merah berkilauan itupun melayang, mengenai pipi Chanyeol dengan kerasnya, luapan emosinya akibat perlakukan kejam Chanyeol kepadanya. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan tenang, dia sudah terbiasa. Perempuan-perempuan emosional biasanya akan berusaha menyakiti lawannya ketika dia disakiti, itu memberikan kepuasan, rasa yang sepadan bagi mereka.

Mata Chanyeol berkilat, dan setengah tersenyum kepada perempuan di hadapannya,

"Sudah puas?"

Perempuan itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, air matanya berlelehan di pipinya, tak tertahankan. Kemudian dengan tangis terisak-isak, perempuan itu pergi setengah berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas, menyadari beberapa mata terarah kepadanya di cafe itu. Yah, orang-orang itu pasti tertarik dengan kejadian dramatis seperti syuting drama di depan mata mereka. Chanyeol tahu, Jessica pasti marah ketika dia memutuskannya dengan kejam, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira Jessica akan bersikap sedramatis itu, kalau saja Chanyeol tahu, dia pasti akan memilih tempat yang lebih pribadi untuk melakukannya.

Dengan tenang, Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, memberi isyarat kepada pelayan yang langsung tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya,

"Kopi hitam, jangan pakai gula. Satu." gumamnya tenang lalu duduk menunggu. Seperti kebiasaannya, setelah mematahkan hati perempuan, Chanyeol akan meminum satu cangkir kopi hitam, untuk menghormati momennya.

Lama kelamaan ini jadi kebiasaan. Chanyeol mengernyit. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan, tanpa dia tergoda untuk menyakiti perempuan itu. Dan pada akhirnya, itulah yang memang selalu dilakukannya.

_Oh, jangan ditanya_, Chanyeol adalah kekasih yang baik hati dan mempesona. Dia akan memperlakukan semua kekasihnya seperti ratu, mereka akan dimanjakan dengan penuh kasih sayang, diberikan prioritas waktunya dan pasti akan merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia... hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menghempaskannya ketika dirasa waktunya sudah tiba.

Kopi hitamnya datang. Chanyeol menyesapnya dan mengernyit merasakan kepahitan dan asam khas kopi yang kental. Dia lalu merenung. Semua perempuan itu seperti tidak pernah jera, mereka selalu datang dan datang lagi, mengharapkan cintanya. Padahal reputasi Chanyeol sebagai_ ladykiller_ sudah begitu terkenal, mereka malahan menganggap Chanyeol sebagai hadiah yang harus dimenangkan, merasa bisa menaklukkan Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Senyum sinis mengembang di bibir Chanyeol. _Huh!_ Mereka semua bermimpi.

Jemari Chanyeol mencengkeram gelasnya dengan erat, terbawa perasaannya. Kebenciannya kepada eommanya telah menyeruak, jauh begitu dalam ke dasar jiwanya yang kelam. Apa yang dilakukan eommanya kepadanya, kepada appa dan adiknya, memisahkan mereka begitu saja, itu adalah dosa yang tak termaafkan, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memaafkan eommanya untuk hal yang satu itu. _Tidak akan pernah!_ Karena kalau eommanya tidak merenggutnya lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, Chanyeol seharusnya masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk melewatkan hari-harinya bersama appanya. Appa yang kemudian tidak pernah bisa ditemuinya lagi bahkan sampai hari terakhir appanya hidup di dunia.

Setidaknya, pada akhirnya Chanyeol dipertemukan kembali dengan adik kandungnya, Park Luhan setelah bertahun-tahun terpisahkan tanpa jejak. Entah itu takdir Tuhan, atau memang Tuhan selalu mendengarkan doa Chanyeol setiap malamnya, adiknya itu yang sekarang sudah dewasa dan cantik, secara kebetulan menjadi anak asuh dari eomma sahabatnya, mereka dipertemukan tanpa sengaja, tetapi dari pandangan pertama, Chanyeol langsung tahu. Meskipun Luhan tidak bisa mengingatnya karena ketika mereka terpisah usia Luhan masih sangat kecil, Chanyeol langsung mengenali adiknya itu. Siapa pula yang bisa melupakan wajah lucu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata memuja, menguntitnya kemana-mana dan selalu meneriakkan namanya dengan bahagia di kala mereka kecil itu?

Sayangnya takdir yang sama tidak menyentuh Chanyeol dan appanya. Dari kisah Luhan, Chanyeol tahu, kehidupan appanya begitu sulit bersama Luhan, appanya - seorang pemain biola kelas dunia yang begitu terkenal yang kemudian terpuruk karena cacat di tangannya - bahkan sampai harus bekerja menjadi tukang bangunan untuk menghidupi dirinya. Pada saat yang sama, Chanyeol hidup berkelimpahan dengan keluarga angkatnya. Rasa bersalah itu terus menyeruak semakin dalam ke dalam jiwanya, semakin dalam dan kelam, membuatnya merasa pahit dan penuh penyesalan.

Seharusnya Chanyeol ada bersama appanya meskipun mereka harus hidup susah, Chanyeol anak laki-laki, setidaknya dia bisa bekerja membantu appanya. Dan penyesalan Chanyeol yang paling mendalam... seharusnya dia bisa memeluk appanya di saat terakhirnya, mengantarkan jasadnya ke persemayaman terakhirnya. Itu semua tidak bisa dia lakukan dan itu membuatnya merasa pilu. Pilu dan benci, benci kepada eommanya yang telah membuatnya kehilangan semua saat berharga yang seharusnya bisa dirasakannya.

Eommanya sekarang sudah menerima ganjarannya. Akibat usaha penculikan amatirnya demi mendapatkan harta, eommanya itu harus mendekam di penjara selama beberapa lama. Yah. Tempat yang paling cocok untuk perempuan seperti itu memang di penjara. Chanyeol mengernyit. Kehidupan sudah mengarah ke jalan yang tenang sekarang, Luhan sudah hidup bahagia dengan suaminya yang begitu memujanya, Chanyeol sendiri seharusnya sudah bisa meletakkan dendamnya yang berkepanjangan.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dendam itu masih membara, kepada semua perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarnya hanya karena melihat ketampanannya, atau melihat harta dan kemampuan bermain biola. Chanyeol tidak menyukai mereka semua. Mereka pada akhirnya akan sama saja seperti eommanya. Mungkin nanti, ketika Chanyeol kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola, kehilangan harta dan ketampanannya, para perempuan itu akan mencampakkannya, sama seperti ketika eommanya mencampakkan appanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagimana konsermu di Austria?"

Mr. Shin, salah satu mantan mentornya ketika dia masih belajar di akademi ini tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja datang berkunjung. Chanyeol adalah muridnya yang paling brilian. Lelaki ini membawa bakat jenius permainan biola ke dalam tangannya, seorang pemakin biola berbakat alami yang diimbangi dengan teknik tingkat tinggi.

Ketika kedua orangtuanya, yang merupakan sahabat Mr. Shin membawa Chanyeol kepadanya, semula Mr. Shin sama sekali tidak punya bayangan apa-apa. Yang datang kepadanya adalah seorang anak lelaki kurus dan tampan - berumur sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, memeluk sebuah biola berwarna merah gelap yang sepertinya kebesaran untuk anak seumurannya.

Tetapi ketika anak kecil itu memainkan biolanya, Mr. Shin terpana. Dia langsung tahu, anak kecil ini bisa disebut _'prodigy_' dalam permainan biolanya. Anak sekecil itu, dengan biola yang kebesaran, tetapi memainkan biola bukan hanya dengan teknik yang sempurna, tetapi cara bermain yang mempesona. Tidak ada duanya, apalagi untuk ukuran anak sekecil itu!

Tanpa pikir panjang Mr. Shin langsung mengajukan diri untuk membimbing Chanyeol secara khusus. Dia adalah seorang komposer, mantan pemain biola dan guru musik di Akademi ini, dia punya banyak sekali kenalan orang-orang terbaik di dunia musik klasik. Maka, Chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam akademi ini, ke dalam kelas bimbingan khusus, dalam sesi-sesi tertentu, untuk mengembangkan bakatnya, Chanyeol dikirim ke sekolah-sekolah musik terkenal di berbagai negara, dan itu membuatnya semakin terkenal.

Ketika lulus, Chanyeol semakin sering menghabiskan harinya di luar negeri, mengikuti konser dengan berbagai orkestra terkenal dan juga melakukan konser solo. Lelaki itu sangat sukses dalam bermusik, dan tentu saja hal itu karena permainan biolanya yang jenius.

Dan pantas saja, ternyata Chanyeol adalah anak kandung dari seorang pemain biola jenius lainnya, yang dulu begitu terkenal tetapi menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik. Lelaki itu ternyata menurunkan bakatnya kepada anak lelaki sulungnya ini.

"Seperti biasa, melelahkan." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tersenyum tipis, "Bolehkah aku menggunakan ruanganku yang biasa untuk berlatih?"

Mr. Shin sudah menganggap Chanyeol seperti anaknya sendiri, dan dia adalah salah satu orang istimewa di akademi ini. Ada sebuah ruangan khusus di ujung sayap kiri akademi yang tersembunyi dan tertutup yang selalu digunakan oleh Chanyeol untuk berlatih diam-diam. Ruangan itu tentunya selalu ada untuk Chanyeol meskipun sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak menggunakannya karena perjalanannya ke luar negeri. Dan karena sekarang sepertinya Chanyeol memilih untuk beristirahat beberapa lama dari konsernya yang melelahkan, lelaki itu pasti akan sering memakai kembali ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa ke sana kapan saja, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol meletakkan tehnya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan ke sana, terimakasih Sir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berjalan dalam diam. Melalui lorong di sayap paling sepi Akademi musik terbesar itu, dan menghela napas panjang.

_Sepi._

Sepi itu menyayat jauh ke dalam jiwanya. Yah. Dia kesepian. Kadangkala dia merindukan tubuh hangat untuk dipeluk, seorang perempuan yang tidak jahat, seorang perempuan yang tidak hanya mencintai bagian luarnya... seorang perempuan yang tidak seperti eommanya.

Tetapi apakah perempuan seperti itu ada? Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Kalaupun ada, perempuan-perempuan itu bukanlah jodohnya, karena sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum pernah menemukannya.

Dia sampai di ruangan berlatih khususnya. Sebuah ruangan besar, dengan jendela kaca di semua sisinya, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang redup, karena sekeliling luar ruangan itu adalah pepohonan yang rimbun dan sangat besar.

Chanyeol berdiri di tengah ruangan, dan kemudian membuka tempat biolanya. Dia menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, lalu memainkan biolanya, dalam nada yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara alunan biola yang menyayat dengan penuh keahlian itu mengalun melewati lorong aula akademi musik itu. Baekhyun mengenali nada itu bahkan ketika dia mendengarkannya samar-samar, Itu_ "Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso"_, dimainkan dengan sangat ahli di gesekan setiap nadanya, membawa perasaan ke dalam naik turunnya gesekan biola itu... _dan siapapun yang memainkannya, dia pasti sangat brilian._

Baekhyun berjalan mengernyitkan keningnya, mengikuti arah suara itu. Dia merasa terbawa ke alam lain, dalam keheningan diiringi alunan musik yang membawakan emosi yang aneh dan naik turun, ada kepedihan di sana, ada kesakitan... ada kesepian dan yang terutama... ada kemarahan di sana, semua emosi itu dibalut dengan indah dalam teknik bermain biola yang mendekati jenius... menghasilkan nada yang luar biasa.

Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati ke ujung lorong akademi itu. Menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang... seharusnya dia tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendirian sampai ke tempat ini. Eommanya pasti akan mencarinya dan kebingungan. Tapi suara alunan biola ini menariknya tanpa dapat ditahankan, membawanya ke area terlarang - Disebut area terlarang karena katanya, di akademi ini sedang kedatangan seorang pemain biola kenamaan, yang dalam usia semuda itu, begitu sukses dalam setiap konsernya di luar negeri dan begitu diakui di sana. Sang pemain biola terkenal ini sekarang sedang beristirahat setelah masa konsernya yang panjang di Austria, dan menikmati waktu pribadinya di sudut khusus akademi ini, tempat dia biasa berlatih - Dan karena dia adalah alumni yang sangat istimewa, maka pihak akademi menyediakan tempat khusus untuknya, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu.

Suara alunan biola itu semakin keras, semakin menyentuh hingga ke dalam dada. Baekhyun terus berjalan, dengan hati-hati berpegangan kepada dinding, melangkah pelan, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah pintu, di dalam ruangan itulah nada yang begitu indah berasal...tanpa sadar, Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu itu dan terpaku.

Sang pemain biola tampaknya selama beberapa lama tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tetapi lama kelamaan dia menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun, alunan biola yang indah itu berhenti begitu saja, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena kehilangan nada-nada indah yang sempurna itu.

"Mainkan lagi." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meminta. Alunan biola itu begitu indahnya sehingga menciptakan rasa seperti 'ketagihan' bagi pendengarnya.

Sang pemain biola menghentikan permainannya, suara yang dikeluarkannya kemudian sangat tajam dan ketus, sangat bertolak belakang dengan permainan biolanya yang indah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini gadis kecil? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa ini area terlarang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks for :**_

_**ByunViBaek , kim kovalensi , kidsojs , sdhkywsj , Baby Crong , Baby Kim , khamyauchiha23 , 1504 , , ParkByun , faul , neli amelia , devicakarina , Eclaire Oh , dianahyorie1 , Choi Hyun Young , Kiela Yue**_

_**PS : Ini ff remake milik kak Santhy dan saya sudah ijin melalui email , blog , dan wattpad kak Santhy , Jason ( yang saya remake menjadi Chanyeol ) ini adalah sosok yang sama yang ada di cerita Sweet Enemy dan Crush in Rush yang sudah diremake author ffn lain. Di Sweet Enemy bercerita tentang adik dari Jason , Crush in Rush bercerita tentang sahabat Jason , sedangkan di Embrace the Chord bercerita tentang kehidupan Jason. Sekian penjelasan saya. Terimakasih ^^**_


	3. Chapter 2

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Anak Kecil?_

_Dalam sekejap Baekhyun merasa tersinggung._ Apakah lelaki itu memanggilnya 'anak kecil' untuk menghinanya? Di usianya yang ke delapan belas tahun, tubuh Baekhyun memang kecil, mungil dan tidak seperti seluruh keluarganya yang bertubuh tinggi, Baekhyun pendek, kurus dengan bola mata nan sipit dan bening. Sekarang dia mengenakan celana pendek warna hitam dipadu dengan t-shirt biru muda yang sedikit kedororan. Dari jauh penampilannya seperti anak lelaki.

Pantaslah lelaki itu memanggilnya _'anak kecil'_. Mungkin dia mengira Baekhyun adalah salah satu murid kelas yunior akademi yang tersesat. Ya, Baekhyun memang murid di akademi ini, tetapi dia adalah murid senior yang sudah lulus enam bulan yang lalu, sekarang dia dan eommanya, serta Kim Jongin sahabatnya, datang ke akademi ini untuk mengambil formulir pelatihan khusus.

Pemain biola itu meletakkan biolanya, kemudian melangkah mendekat. Ketika dia makin dekat, Baekhyun langsung terpana. Astaga... lelaki itu tampan sekali. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus , bibirnya... matanya... semuanya sempurna. Mungkin jika lelaki ini kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai pemain biola, dia bisa menjadi aktor atau model sempurna.

Jadi inilah dia penampilan langsung Park Chanyeol, si pemain biola jenius yang begitu terkenal. Baekhyun sering melihatnya bermain di video-video latihannya, sering mendengarkan rekamannya yang brilian di sela-sela belajarnya bermain biola, tetapi rupanya, penampilan lelaki ini secara langsung benar-benar berkali-kali lebih mempesona daripada gambarnya di video-video itu.

Tapi ekspresi lelaki itu tampak tidak senang. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Baekhyun tergeragap mendengar gumaman ketus itu. _Pertanyaan apa?_ dia bahkan lupa akan kata-kata Chanyeol barusan, selain bahwa lelaki itu menyebutnya sebagai 'anak kecil'. Benaknya sedang berkelana akan betapa beruntungnya dirinya, bisa mendengarkan permainan sang maestro secara langsung, dan bisa melihatnya secara langsung pula. Jongin pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau Baekhyun bercerita tentang keberuntungannya.

Karena Baekhyun hanya terdiam, Chanyeol makin mendekat, mengerutkan kening dan menatap curiga. Anak ini ternyata anak perempuan yang cantik... batinnya dalam hati, mengawasi pipi Baekhyun yang memerah dan mata sipit yang dipayungi bulu mata yang sangat lentik. Usianya mungkin baru dua belas atau tiga belas tahun. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi, dia akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan dewasa yang cantik yang akan dipuja oleh banyak lelaki.

Chanyeol tersenyum masam. Tiba-tiba merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena membatin kecantikan anak-anak seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apakah kau tersesat?" Anak perempuan itu tampak ketakutan, jadi Chanyeol meredakan ekspresi marahnya dan merubahnya menjadi datar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mendengarkan permainan biolamu," ada kebahagiaan di matanya ketika membicarakan permainan biola. Senyumnya mengembang, "Luar biasa sempurna, itu _"Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso"_, bukan? Kau memainkan dengan luar biasa indahnya."

Anak ini mengerti musik. Chanyeol membatin. Mungkin dia memang salah satu murid di akademi ini, yang sedang tersesat.

"Ya. Aku sedang berlatih memainkannya sebelum kau datang dan mengganggu konsentrasiku," Chanyeol tidak terbiasa membahas musik bersama orang asing, maupun dengan perempuan kecil di depannya ini, "Apakah kau tersesat?" dia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, langsung menyimpulkan meskipun anak itu tadi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa keluar dari lorong ini dengan melalui jalanmu masuk tadi."

Mata anak perempuan itu menyinarkan protes, "Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak tersesat. Dan aku bukan anak kecil," Dagunya mendongak dengan angkuh, "Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun, permisi." perempuan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, seolah mengejek, lalu secepat kilat berbalik pergi, dengan langkah ringan seperti langkah peri.

Chanyeol masih termangu di ambang pintu, mendengarkan langkah-langkah kecil yang menjauh pergi itu. Kemudian tersenyum masam. _Delapan belas tahun_... tebakannya meleset jauh, padahal dia sangat ahli dengan perempuan. Tetapi dengan tubuh semungil itu dan wajah polos serta mata bening tanpa dosa, wajar saja kalau Chanyeol salah tebak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana saja kau Baekhyun? Eommamu mencarimu dengan cemas karena kau menghilang lama tadi," Jongin berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di ujung koridor, dia langsung menjajari langkah Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti menjelajah lagi tanpa izin."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Kim Jongin adalah temannya dari kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat. Lelaki itu mungkin menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya, tetapi bagi Baekhyun, Jongin lebih dari itu... Jongin selalu ada untuknya, dan Baekhyun mungkin menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadanya, sayangnya, Jongin sepertinya masih memperlakukan Baekhyun sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adiknya... dan itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun membenci penampilannya yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Aku bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol ... si pemain biola itu."

Langkah Jongin langsung terhenti, dia menatap Baekhyun kaget dan membelalakkan matanya, "Kau bertemu dengannya? Dengan Park Chanyeol? Dimana?" Jongin seperti sudah siap untuk berlari, tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"Dia sedang berlatih di ruangan khusus di sayap ujung akademi ini, sepertinya dia sedang_ badmood_, mungkin karena tadi aku muncul tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja dan mengganggu permainannya," Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf, "Jangan ke sana Jongin, kalaupun dia masih ada di sana dia pasti sedang marah besar."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, lalu menghela napas panjang,

"Kau sungguh beruntung... tapi yah sudahlah, mungkin memang belum saatnya aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol," gumamnya lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun penuh sayang, "Nanti kita pasti akan bisa bertemu dengannya, kita kan sudah mengisi dan memasukkan formulir audisi untuk masuk sebagai murid khusus Chanyeol. Ayo kita cari eommamu."

Setiap tahun sekali, Chanyeol sang pemain biola jenius yang sangat terkenal itu, akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberikan kelas khusus hanya untuk siswa akademi senior atau alumni yang terpilih, semuanya dibatasi berusia minimal delapan belas tahun dan maksimal berusia dua puluh tahun. Pendaftaran dibuka sebebas-bebasnya, tetapi pada tahap awal kualifikasi, hanya ada dua ratus orang terpilih yang berhak mengikuti audisi khusus yang dihadiri langsung oleh Chanyeol.

Kelas itu hanya diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang terbaik, dan Chanyeol sendiri yang memilihnya. Mereka harus mengisi formulir, kemudian mengikuti audisi, perbandingan antara yang lolos dengan tidak lolos mungkin satu dibanding sepuluh siswa audisi. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama Baekhyun, sedangkan Jongin yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, akan mencoba keberuntungannya untuk ketiga kalinya, dia gagal di percobaan dua kali sebelumnya.

Dari dua ratus orang yang ikut audisi hanya akan dipilih sejumlah maksimal dua puluh orang, akan diberikan pelatihan di kelas khusus selama tiga bulan dengan mentor utama Chanyeol sendiri. Memang waktu pelatihan yang singkat, tetapi banyak sekali ilmu yang bisa mereka dapat karena sang maestro sendiri yang turun tangan mengajari mereka, selain itu kalau beruntung, Chanyeol bahkan bermain biola di kelasnya, suatu kesempatan luar biasa mendengarkan Chanyeol bermain biola secara langsung, karena lelaki itu lebih banyak mengadakan konsernya di luar negeri, sehingga para murid akademi ini hanya bisa mendengarkan permainannya dari rekaman video untuk berlatih.

Yang pasti, kelas khusus Chanyeol ini sangat eksklusif dan siapa pun yang ingin lolos audisi, harus berebut dengan dua ratus siswa akademi sekaligus alumni lainnya yang lolos kualifikasi tahap awal. Audisi ini begitu ketatnya sehingga Jongin yang notabene anak direktur akademi musik ini, diperlakukan sama seperti yang lain. Dia harus mengambil formulir, mengisinya sesuai prosedur dan mengikuti test audisi bersama yang lain. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menentukan siapa yang akan dia latih.

Jongin dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang berharap memperoleh keberuntungan ini, diajar langsung oleh Chanyeol. Jongin terutama, adalah penggemar berat Chanyeol, dia pada mulanya berlatih piano, appanya adalah salah satu pemilik dan direktur di akademi musik ini sehingga bakat Jongin sudah terasah sejak kecil. Kemudian tanpa sengaja dia mendengarkan acara konser solo Chanyeol- sang jenius biola, salah satu lulusan akademi yang sama dengannya, yang waktu itu baru berusia dua puluh satu tahun - di televisi. Dia terpana, takjub akan kemampuan Chanyeol membawakan biolanya dengan begitu sempurna, dan seketika itulah dia memutuskan bermain biola. Chanyeol adalah salah satu motivasi terbesarnya bermain biola.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun... yah bisa dikatakan dia hanya ikut-ikutan. Baekhyun dan Jongin memang dilahirkan dari keluarga pemusik, kedua orang tua mereka dulu bersahabat di akademi musik Vienna, dan sama-sama berkarir di sebuah orkestra besar di Italia, sebelum akhirnya orang tua Jongin yang memutuskan pulang ke Seoul lebih dulu dikarenakan appa Jongin harus meneruskan perusahaan appanya, yang meninggal dunia, salah satunya adalah akademi musik milik keluarganya. Beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika Baekhyun berusia delapan tahun, appa Baekhyun meninggal dunia karena sakit, eomma Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pensiun dari karier musiknya di Italia dan membawa Baekhyun pulang ke Seoul. Dan kemudian, eomma Jongin jugalah yang membantu mereka, mencarikan rumah yang nyaman untuk mereka tempati dan memberikan pekerjaan kepada eomma Baekhyun sebagai salah satu guru di akademi ini.

Baekhyun bisa bermain musik apa saja, dan dia memainkan semuanya, dia bahkan tidak mengkhususkan diri pada satu alat musik, sesuatu yang diprotes oleh eommanya. Kata eommanya, kalau kita tidak men-spesialisasikan diri pada satu alat musik, maka kemampuan kita akan mengambang, tidak bisa sepenuhnya fokus. Eomma Baekhyun selalu mendorong Baekhyun untuk mengembangkan bakat musiknya ke satu titik khusus, tetapi memang tidak ada dorongan bagi Baekhyun untuk melakukannya. Dia memang berbakat dalam bermusik tetapi tidak berambisi. Sampai kemudian dia melihat Jongin begitu fokus bermain biola, dan Baekhyun berpikir, kalau dia bermain biola juga, mungkin dia bisa semakin dekat dengan Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, _yah... Park Chanyeol adalah motivasi Jongin bermain biola, sedangkan Kim Jongin adalah motivasi Baekhyun bermain biola._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terimakasih kau selalu menyempatkan waktumu untuk mengajar murid-murid kami setiap tahunnya."

Chanyeol duduk di ruang tamu direktur, dijamu dengan teh dalam poci ala inggris dan kue-kue yang tampak nikmat di piring, dia duduk berhadapan dengan direktur itu sendiri.

"Akademi ini pernah melatihku dan sedikit banyak membantuku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, aku tidak keberatan mengajar mereka di sela waktu rehatku." gumam Chanyeol tenang. Matanya menelusuri ke arah pintu. Dia tidak suka dengan pertemuan formal ini dan ingin melarikan diri cepat-cepat, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak sopan.

"Dan antusiasme anak-anak benar-benar meluber tahun ini, apalagi setelah konser solo terakhirmu di Austria yang sangat sukses," direktur itu tersenyum, menatap Chanyeol senang, "Anakku akan ada di audisi ini lagi tahun ini, aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu yang mana karena hal itu mungkin akan mempengaruhimu, tetapi aku berharap dengan kemampuannya dia bisa lolos dari audisi. Dia sudah mencoba dua kali sebelumnya dan gagal." Direktur itu menuang tehnya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk minum teh bersamanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa direktur ini dulu punya karier bermusik yang cemerlang di Italia, sebelum menjadi direktur akademi ini, direktur itu adalah seorang pemain piano profesional. Chanyeol tidak mengira bahwa anaknya lebih memilih bermain biola. Bahkan sebelumnya, direktur ini sangat jarang menyebut tentang anaknya. Lelaki di depannya ini memang sangat teguh pada peraturan dalam bermusik, sepertinya dia tidak ingin anaknya diperlakukan dengan istimewa, mau tak mau Chanyeol merasa kagum kepada prinsip yang dianut sang direktur, kalau orang lain, mungkin akan menggunakan segala cara agar anaknya memperoleh hak istimewa.

"Anak anda bermain biola?" gumam Chanyeol mempertanyakannya langsung.

Direktur itu mengangkat bahunya, "Semua orang pasti mempertanyakan itu mengingat aku adalah pemain piano. Yah, aku sudah berusaha mengajari anakku itu bermain piano sedari dini. Dan kemudian dengan keras kepala dia berubah halauan, bermain biola," Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan dalam, "Kau adalah motivasinya bermain biola."

Chanyeol menyesap tehnya dan mengangkat alis, lalu tersenyum samar.

"Kalau anak anda benar-benar berbakat, dia pasti akan menemukan jalannya untuk masuk ke kelas khususku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol pulang ke apartemennya, dia memang punya apartemen pribadinya sendiri jikalau ingin menyepi sendirian. Ini adalah apartemen lamanya yang tahun kemarin sempat ditinggalkannya begitu lama untuk melarikan diri dari eommanya. Eomma angkatnya mengejar-ngejarnya untuk segera menikah, dia menawarkan berbagai macam calon isteri untuk Chanyeol yang tentu saja ditolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah, dan membuatnya melarikan diri dari rumah dengan alasan pelatihan intensif untuk beberapa lama, padahal Chanyeol terpaksa menumpang di rumah salah satu sahabatnya.

Untunglah setelah itu Chanyeol harus segera berangkat ke Austria kali ini benar-benar untuk persiapan konser solo dan sebagai _violinist_ tamu di konser bersama orkestra besar di Austria, sehingga membuat eommanya tidak bisa mengejar-ngejarnya lagi.

Ketika Chanyeol pulang ke negaranya, eommanya sepertinya sudah sadar bahwa sia-sia saja dia mencoba memaksakan Chanyeol untuk menikah, perempuan yang sangat menyayangi Chanyeol itu lalu melupakan usahanya, dan membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman kembali untuk pulang. Chanyeol memang sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, kadang beberapa hari seminggu dia tidur di sana, tetapi selain itu, dia pulang ke apartemen pribadinya.

Apartemen ini berada di lantai paling atas, sebuah hunian eksklusif yang sangat menjaga _privacy_, Chanyeol mengubah seluruh interiornya sendiri, dan memasang dinding kedap suara, yang memungkinkannya berlatih siang malam, tanpa mengganggu orang lain.

Lelaki itu duduk dalam kegelapan, dasinya sudah terlepas dan matanya dingin.

Besok adalah hari audisi. Chanyeol tak sabar menantinya. Banyak sekali hal-hal baru, bakat-bakat baru yang sebelumnya belum pernah muncul yang bisa ditemukannya di saat audisi, dan Chanyeol tentunya akan memilih yang terbaik.

_Karena dia hanya mau melatih yang terbaik._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo cepat." Jongin berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan aula besar akademi, tempat audisi berlangsung, sementara Baekhyun mengikutinya, sama-sama panik. Kemarin mereka mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa mereka berdua termasuk salah satu dari dua ratus peserta audisi yang beruntung. Dan sekarang mereka hampir terlambat karena mobil mereka terjebak macet dan sempat membuat panik karena takut kehilangan kesempatan. Tetapi untunglah Jongin menemukan jalan tikus yang meskipun sempit tapi lancar, dan membuat mereka hanya terlambat beberapa menit.

Ketika mereka sampai di pintu aula, suara alunan biola sudah terdengar. Berarti audisi sudah dimulai. Untunglah panitia audisi masih ada di depan pintu sehingga Jongin dan Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan nomor audisi, meskipun mereka harus mendapatkan nomor terakhir untuk hari ini.

Satu orang mendapatkan jatah waktu hanya tiga menit untuk memainkan bagian lagu yang telah mereka pilih, memamerkan bakatnya sebaik mungkin. Sementara itu, Chanyeol beserta dua mentor senior di akademi, duduk diam dan mendengarkan di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan di sudut depan aula, tepat di depan peserta audisi dan tampak mengintimidasi

Para peserta lain yang mengantri tampak menunggu dengan sabar di kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan dan terisi penuh sehingga beberapa harus berdiri di sisi samping aula, semua menunggu dengan setia berharap menjadi peserta yang beruntung.

Baekhyun dan Jongin akhirnya bisa mendapatkan posisi berdiri di samping yang paling dekat dengan bagian depan aula. Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan celana jeans dan kemeja hitamnya. Mata lelaki itu serius, tanpa ekspresi sehingga tidak bisa terbaca apakah dia menyukai permainan biola yang dimainkan oleh salah satu peserta di depannya atau tidak. Di tangannya ada kertas, kadang-kadang lelaki itu mencatatkan sesuatu di sana.

Baekhyun melirik beberapa peserta perempuan lain di sekitarnya, mereka semua sama, tampak begitu terpesona akan ketampanan Chanyeol. Bahkan kemudian Jongin menyenggolnya dan tersenyum,

"Dia luar biasa tampan bukan?" Jongin bergumam menggoda, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Ya. Chanyeol memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi bagi Baekhyun, tidak ada lelaki yang setampan Jongin di dunia ini.

"Bermain di depannya terasa sangat mengintimidasi," sambung Jongin sambil mendesah. "Apalagi kita tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang ada di balik tatapan mata dinginnya itu. Dua kali kemarin aku gagal sepertinya lebih karena gugup, semoga sekarang ada kesempatan untukku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Jongin dengan sayang,

"Kau pasti berhasil Jongin, dan kali ini jangan gugup. Aku akan mendoakanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah menjelang, tetapi dua ratus siswa itu tampak setia, belum ada satu pun yang pulang. Karena hasil audisi akan diumumkan sendiri oleh Chanyeol setelah proses audisi selesai. Sudah tinggal beberapa peserta yang maju. Dan kemudian giliran Jongin.

Jongin tampak begitu tampan dengan kemeja birunya yang tampak sesuai dengan rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, dan kemudian memainkan biolanya. Alunan musik nan merdu langsung mengalun di seluruh penjuru aula. Dan Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan kagum. Jongin tampak begitu tampan, seperti pangeran yang memainkan biola untuk kekasihnya.

Perasaan Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan cinta. Alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Jongin begitu menghangatkan hati, membuat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Teknik Jongin tidak dipertanyakan lagi, begitu sempurna dan luar biasa. Bakat itu memang ada di diri lelaki yang dipujanya itu.

Ketika Jongin selesai, beberapa siswa bahkan ada yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertepuk tangan, dan Baekhyun memandang penuh harap ke wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun langsung harap-harap cemas, dia berdoa sepenuh hati agar kali ini Jongin lolos. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Jongin karena dia sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Jongin akan sangat kecewa kalau gagal di kesempatan terakhirnya ini. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan tahan melihat Jongin kecewa.

Setelah Jongin membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol dan dua mentor senior akademi yang berada di depannya, dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Baekhyun yang menunggu di bagian samping tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi?" Wajah Jongin tampak berseri-seri hingga mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus sekali Jongin. Kau memainkannya dengan sempurna!" Baekhyun menjawab sambil tertawa, ketika Jongin memeluknya layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Peserta nomor terakhir dipanggil, dan itu nomor Baekhyun. Jongin mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang,

"Ayo Baekhyun, bersemangatlah!" gumamnya riang, menepuk pundak Baekhyun hangat sebelum Baekhyun melangkah ke depan.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tenang dan tanpa beban, meskipun dia merasa semua mata peserta memandang ke arahnya. Ini adalah audisi perdananya dan ternyata beginilah rasanya bermain di hadapan banyak orang. Dia menghela napas panjang, yah dia akan bermain sesuai kemampuannya. Lagipula dia datang kemari tanpa beban, dia hanya ingin bersama Jongin. Dan kalaupun nanti dia tidak lolos, dia sudah cukup bahagia jika bisa melihat Jongin lolos.

Baekhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan, menghela napas panjang, memasang biolanya di pundaknya dan kemudian menggesekknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari hampir menjelang malam, dan Chanyeol lelah. Dia juga bosan. Telinganya terasa berdenging mendengarkan permainan biola ratusan siswa-siswa yang antusias. Dan kebosanannya muncul karena banyak sekali siswa yang memilih lagu yang sama, jenis musik populer karya Mozart seperti _Symphony_ 35 atau 40 yang paling sering dimainkan. Mungkin mereka semua sengaja memilih musik populer agar lebih familiar di telinganya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak butuh yang familiar, dia butuh sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang istimewa.

Ada beberapa siswa yang istimewa tentu saja, dan Chanyeol sudah mencatat mereka di lembar kertasnya. Ketika peserta terakhir dipanggil, Chanyeol sudah skeptis. Tinggal satu lagi, dan dia bisa membuat pengumuman kemudian pulang untuk beristirahat.

Kemudian matanya menatap peserta terakhir yang melangkah seperti tanpa beban ke depan mereka. Itu anak kecil itu... oh bukan, itu perempuan itu. Chanyeol mengoreksi dalam hati sambil duduk tegak di kursinya. _Apakah dia juga seorang pemain biola?_

Chanyeol menatap perempuan itu dengan tertarik. Sekarang setelah melihat lebih seksama, Chanyeol sadar bahwa perempuan itu memang bukan anak kecil. Dengan gaun warna putihnya yang melebar di bagian bawah, dan berkibar setiap dia bergerak, dia tampak cantik dan menawan, berbeda dengan celana pendek serta t-shirt kebesaran yang dulu dipakainya di pertemuan tanpa sengaja mereka. Gaun itu menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya, lekuk tubuh perempuan yang beranjak dewasa - meskipun tentu saja Chanyeol tidak tertarik untuk merayu perempuan yang jelas-jelas lebih muda ini, dia bilang usianya delapan belas tahun, berarti perempuan ini delapan tahun lebih muda darinya. Chanyeol lebih suka berpacaran dengan perempuan yang sudah matang. Perempuan ini jelas jauh sekali dibawah kriterianya, masih remaja, ditambah lagi penampilannya seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol sudah mencoret perempuan itu sejak awal dari daftar korbannya.

_Kalau begitu kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkannya?_ Chanyeol mengernyit, membuat gerakan mencoret tanpa sadar di kertas yang dipegangnya. Dia melirik daftar musik yang akan dimainkan oleh peserta audisi. Peserta nomor dua ratus, namanya Byun Baekhyun - Chanyeol mencatat dalam hati, Baekhyun memilih memainkan _Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35_. Pilihan yang tidak biasa untuk siswa semuda itu. Chanyeol menatap tajam, tertarik.

Lalu perempuan itu menghela napas panjang, meletakkan biola di pundaknya dan menggeseknya. Seketika itu juga, alunan musik yang indah, membahana memenuhi aula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks for :**_

_**Hwang0203 . Tania3424 , khamyauchiha23 , Eclaire Oh , , ermaputri93 , sdhkywsj (Terimakasih kritik dan sarannya sangat membantu ^^) , ByunViBaek , snowy07 , .108**_


	4. Chapter 3

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musik itu mengalun memenuhi aula. Dan seketika itu juga Chanyeol ternganga.

_Anak perempuan ini... anak perempuan ini_...

Antusiasme langsung memenuhi diri Chanyeol, membanjirinya, ini adalah rasa yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Baekhyun memainkan setiap gesekan nada dengan begitu mudahnya, seolah setiap nada bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuknya. Padahal musik yang dia mainkan membutuhkan latihan intensif dan konsentrasi tersendiri. _Tchaikovsky_ tentu saja adalah favorit Chanyeol. Dia menguasai semuanya, dan suka mendengarkannya, amat sangat tahu tingkat kesulitannya.

Baekhyun memainkannya dengan begitu mudah, gerakan tangannya menggesek biola, berpadu dengan jemarinya bergerak secara alami, semuanya begitu sempurna. Perempuan ini memiliki bakat alami, hanya saja belum terasah benar.

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar, anak ini adalah berlian yang belum diasah. Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja, antusiasme yang dibawa oleh nada-nada yang dimainkan oleh Baekhyun memberikan perasaan meluap-luap di dadanya, membuatnya ingin bermain. Dia langsung berdiri, melirik ke arah salah satu pegawai yang dengan sigap mengerti maksudnya. Pegawai itu langsung mengantarkan biolanya yang dengan hati-hati diletakkan di meja khusus.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menggunakan biola berharga yang diwariskan oleh appanya, biola dari appanya adalah _Stradivarius_, buatan abad ke 17, salah satu dari biola langka dan Chanyeol amat sangat menjaga biola itu yang sekarang diletakkan di kotak kaca di rumah eommanya. Biola yang sering dipakai Chanyeol sekarang sangat mahal dan langka, diberikan oleh seorang komposer di Austria sebagai hadiah atas kekagumannya akan permainan biola Chanyeol, dibuat ratusan tahun yang lalu. Biola ini dibuat untuk _Paganini_ tahun 1759, seorang pemain biola luar biasa, terkenal jenius dengan permainan biola yang sangat brilian.

Biola_ Paganini_ sangat sulit dimainkan karena perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dan nada rendahnya, membuat sang violinist haruslah orang yang benar-benar ahli, tetapi jika dimainkan dengan baik hasilnya sepadan, suara yang dihasilkannya amat sangat indah, bening dan memukau. Hanya ada beberapa violinist di dunia yang mampu memainkan biola _Paganini_ dengan baik, Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang istimewa itu.

Setelah biola berada di tangannya, Chanyeol membuka tempatnya, mengambilnya, lalu berdiri, dan kemudian masuk ke tengah musik, memainkan nada mengiringi permainan biola Baekhyun.

Seluruh ruangan terkesiap. Semuanya takjub akan alunan biola Chanyeol yang ajaib, alunan dari si violinist jenius yang sangat jarang bisa mereka dengarkan secara langsung. Sekarang Chanyeol bermain di depan aula, mengiringi permainan Baekhyun, menjadikan kesempatan ini sebagai kesempatan yang luar biasa bagi semua peserta audisi.

Baekhyun terperanjat ketika merasakan alunan biola yang indah dan sangat ahli mengiringinya di belakangnya, dia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mengikuti musik yang dimainkannya, menoleh mengikuti arah suara itu, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata indah Chanyeol yang tajam.

_Lanjutkan._ Chanyeol memberikan isyarat dengan matanya.

Antusiasme itu menular. Alunan musik biola Chanyeol yang indah dan tanpa cela, membuat Baekhyun seperti dibangkitkan, dia lalu memainkan setiap nadanya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bermain biola dengan diiringi oleh maestro sekelas Chanyeol itu luar biasa! Astaga... benar-benar kesempatan yang luar biasa.

Alunan nada dari dua biola itu berjalinan, menciptakan simponi yang indah, membius seluruh aula. Semuanya terpana seperti terhipnotis, mendengarkan dengan mata berbinar.

Dan kemudian, jatah waktu lima menit untuk Baekhyun berubah menjadi dua puluh menit lebih, memainkan nada awal _Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35 _sampai akhir, diiringi oleh Chanyeol.

Ketika Baekhyun memainkan nada tinggi dan kemudian merendah dengan dramatis di akhir musik, semua peserta audisi ikut menghela napas, Chanyeol tentu saja mengiringi dengan sempurna. Sampai kemudian gesekan terakhir yang menyayat, semakin pelan dan menghipnotis. Lalu selesai.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana, terengah-engah menatap ke arah penonton yang terpana. Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, ada senyum puas di bibirnya.

Kemudian salah satu penonton memecah keheningan dengan tepuk tangannya. Seketika itu juga ruangan riuh rendah oleh karena tepuk tangan dan teriakan antusias, semua peserta audisi berdiri dan memuji.

Baekhyun menoleh mencari-cari Jongin, dan dia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, bertepuk tangan penuh semangat, lalu mengedipkan matanya memuji ke arah Baekhyun, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sana, dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh penghargaan atas kesediaan lelaki itu mengiringinya, memberikan pertunjukan dan pengalaman luar biasa kepada seluruh penonton di aula itu.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun melangkah mundur meninggalkan panggung depan aula.

Semua orang menyenggol dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya di jalannya menuju ke arah Jongin, beberapa memuji dan menyelamatinya atas kesempatan langka itu, bisa bermain diiringi oleh Chanyeol. Tapi yang dituju oleh Baekhyun hanyalah Jongin. Lelaki itu tersenyum bangga dan membuka lengannya lebar, membuat Baekhyun tanpa bisa menahan diri memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

"Hebat. Hebat." Jongin memeluk Baekhyun, setengah mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan sayang. Sementara Baekhyun meluapkan seluruh perasaannya, bangga, bahagia, antusias dan takjub di pelukan Jongin.

Jauh di atas panggung, di bagian depan aula, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menghambur ke pelukan Jongin.

Ternyata perempuan itu sudah punya pacar.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Lagipula, apa pedulinya? Tidak ada hubungannya dengannya bukan?

Salah satu mentor senior kemudian mendekati mic dan meminta seluruh peserta beristirahat dan makan di area makan yang telah disediakan sementara para mentor dan Chanyeol akan berdiskusi. Pengumuman nama-nama peserta yang lolos akan diumumkan satu jam kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pasti mau Byun Baekhyun masuk dalam list." Mr. Shin tersenyum menatap Chanyeol,

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatmu bermain secara spontan seperti itu, Chanyeol. Permainan anak itu memang hebat, meskipun belum terasah benar, di bawah tanganmu aku yakin dia akan menjadi hebat."

"Ya. Masukkan dia," mata Chanyeol tampak kosong, "Aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar mengasah berlian itu. Aku hanya akan melatihnya selama tiga bulan."

Mr. Shin menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Kau bisa mengangkatnya sebagai murid khususmu setelahnya. Pada usiamu, aku dulu sudah membimbing murid khususku. Dan aku hanya melakukannya pada anak-anak yang memang benar-benar kulihat bakatnya, mengembangkannya dengan sempurna."

"Akan kupertimbangkan, aku baru melihatnya bermain satu kali," Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi dimana daftarnya?"

Mr. Shin menyerahkan kertas lembar daftar sementara itu, "Evaluasi dulu, kalau-kalau ada yang ingin kau ubah."

Chanyeol termenung menatap dua puluh nama-nama yang terpilih itu, matanya mengarah ke nomor 199 yang masuk ke dalam list, lelaki yang dia tahu dipeluk oleh Baekhyun setelah permainannya tadi. Nama lelaki itu Kim Jongin... Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersenyum ketika menyadari akhirnya anak lelaki direktur berhasil lolos juga.

Dan anak lelaki direktur itu adalah pacar Baekhyun.

_Sepertinya tiga bulan ke depan akan sangat menarik bagi Chanyeol._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua peserta audisi duduk di meja-meja yang telah disediakan di area prasmanan. Meskipun semua tampak ceria, tetapi Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah-wajah cemas yang ada di setiap siswa, tentu saja, nasib semuanya akan ditentukan dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Baekhyun melahap roti strawberry di depannya - makanan penutupnya - dengan nikmat, ternyata dia lapar. Karena mendapatkan giliran terakhir, sepertinya Baekhyun yang paling lama menahan rasa tegang, karena itulah perutnya jadi keroncongan. Setelah menghabiskan rotinya, Baekhyun meminum teh manisnya dengan senang.

Sementara itu Jongin menatapnya dan tersenyum, lelaki itu telah menghabiskan makanannya dari tadi dan meminum secangkir kopi sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai makan,

"Melihat tubuh kecilmu, orang tak akan percaya kalau selera makanmu sebesar ini." gumamnya menggoda, membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya pura-pura marah,

"Aku lapar." gumamnya sambil tertawa.

Jongin tersenyum, menatap Baekhyun kagum, "Kau hebat sekali tadi, luar biasa bisa membuat Chanyeol mengiringi permainanmu, dan kau hebat, bisa mengimbangi permainannya, kalau aku berada di posisimu, aku pasti akan gugup dan jemariku membeku."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Mungkin aku hanya beruntung. Chanyeol sepertinya telah merencanakan memberikan penutup kejutan untuk semua peserta audisi, kebetulan aku berada di nomor urutan terakhir, jadi akulah yang beruntung."

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak sekedar beruntung, Jongin tahu pasti akan hal itu. Ketika Baekhyun memainkan biolanya, dia kebetulan sedang mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu telah memasang wajah datar sepanjang audisi, tetapi ketika mendengar permainan Baekhyun, matanya bercahaya, mula-mula terkejut, lalu antusias. Jongin tahu pasti bahwa Chanyeol ikut bermain tadi karena dorongan spontannya, bukan direncanakan.

Suara panggilan terdengar di ruang besar aula, membuat Jongin terkesiap. Itu panggilan untuk berkumpul karena nama-nama yang lolos audisi akan diumumkan. Jongin menyesap kopinya untuk terakhir kali, lalu setengah berdiri dengan bersemangat,

"Ayo Baekhyun." ajaknya, dan tanpa kata Baekhyun mengikuti langkah-langkah cepatnya ke ruang besar aula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang berkumpul dengan harap-harap cemas, menatap Chanyeol yang duduk tenang di kursinya, masih dengan wajahnya yang tak terbaca. Lelaki itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada mentor senior yang mendampinginya, dan mentor itupun menghadap mic, mengumumkan semua nama.

Nama-nama disebut secara berurutan. Menimbulkan berbagai emosi, bagi yang disebut namanya tentu saja itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, ucapan syukur terdengar diantara kerumunan, beberapa menerima ucapan selamat dari yang lain. Tetapi semakin banyak jumlah nama yang diumumkan, semakin banyak pula wajah-wajah cemas dan tegang di antara semua peserta audisi, karena kesempatan mereka dipanggil akan semakin kecil.

Jongin tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat, Matanya menatap tegang, terpaku pada sang mentor yang mengumumkan semua nama berurutan. Baekhyun melirik jemari mereka yang bertaut dan tersenyum, sesungguhnya dia tidak peduli dengan hasil pengumuman ini. Berdiri di sini, berbagi rasa tegang dengan Jongin dan bergenggaman tangan sungguh merupakan suatu momen yang tak tergantikan.

Pengumuman sudah sampai ke nomor sembilan belas, jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba ikut berdebar, tinggal dua nama lagi dan Jongin belum disebut. Dia berdoa dalam hati memohon supaya Jongin lolos, memohon dengan sangat supaya lelaki itu tidak mendapatkan kekecewaan lagi.

Dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. nama Jongin disebut. Lelaki itu menegang, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika Baekhyun memeluknya setengah memekik dengan bersemangat. Jongin memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Akhirnya aku lolos Baekhyun!" serunya penuh kegembiraan, menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Dan pada saat yang sama, nama terakhir yang lolos diumumkan, dan itu adalah nama Baekhyun. Jongin dan Baekhyun membeku, bertatapan seakan tak percaya. Lalu Jongin tertawa bahagia,

"Kau lolos juga!" serunya senang, "Kita akan masuk kelas khusus bersama-sama!" dengan bahagia dipeluknya tubuh mungil Baekhyun, setengah diangkat.

Orang-orang berkerumun memberi selamat. Ada wajah kecewa ada wajah bahagia dalam kerumunan itu, sebagian pasti juga berpikir akan mencoba lagi tahun depan di kesempatan berbeda. Setelah pengumuman ditutup, kerumunan itupun bubar.

Dalam perjalanan ke mobil mereka, Jongin dan Baekhyun masih berangkulan, tertawa begitu bahagia, masih tidak percaya dengan keberuntungan mereka.

"Tiga bulan ke depan pasti akan luar biasa, aku tidak percaya kita berdua lolos bersama-sama, sungguh menyenangkan." Jongin masih bergumam tidak percaya akan betapa beruntungnya mereka.

Baekhyun sendiri tentunya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menjadi salah satu dari dua puluh anak yang beruntung. Setahunya, masih banyak peserta dengan teknik yang lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak tahu bagaimana pertimbangan penilaian audisi itu. Mungkin saja mereka semua memiliki pertimbangan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba langkah Jongin yang masih merangkulnya terhenti, membuat langkah Baekhyun yang sedang melamun terhenti seketika. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap bingung ke arah Jongin.

"Kenapa kita berhenti..." matanya mengikuti arah mata Jongin yang terpaku dan tertegun, dan kemudian dia melihat Chanyeol... lelaki itu berdiri dengan tenang di tempat tersembunyi di area parkiran mobil hanya sekitar empat langkah dari posisi mereka berdiri sekarang. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Baekhyun, dan sepertinya dia sedang menunggu mereka...

Karena Jongin masih terperangah membeku tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat, Chanyeol lah yang melangkah mendekat lebih dulu. Tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya yang mempesona,

"Selamat, kalian berdua lolos masuk ke kelas khusus." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan.

Jongin tampak terpaku, tetapi dengan cepat dia menjabat tangan Chanyeol, tak kalah sopan,

"Terimakasih, sungguh suatu kebanggan sendiri bisa masuk ke kelas anda. Anda adalah motivasi terbesar saya dalam bermain biola..." Jongin langsung menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari kalau dia terlalu banyak berkata-kata.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi. Meskipun pertemuan terakhir kita sepertinya tidak begitu menyenangkan." tatapannya tersirat, penuh arti membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Apanya yang tidak menyenangkan? Bukankah lelaki itu yang bersikap galak di pertemuan terakhir mereka? Baekhyun kan hanya mengikuti alunan musik secara tidak sengaja?

Ketika Baekhyun hanya diam saja, Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Permainan biolamu sangat hebat, dan duet kita tadi menyenangkan. Semoga tiga bulan ke depan banyak ilmu yang bisa kau dapatkan." gumamnya lembut.

Dan kemudian tanpa diduga, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuat Baekhyun terperangah sampai lupa menutup bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." gumam Chanyeol setengah geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu lalu menganggukkan kepala kepada Jongin dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau diam saja sepanjang malam ini, sayang?" Kim Yejin, kekasih terbaru Chanyeol. Seorang janda muda dan kaya berusia tiga puluh tahun yang sangat cantik cemberut dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya diam sepanjang tadi. Mereka berdua sedang berada di pesta yang diadakan oleh sahabat Yejin. Sejenis pesta jamuan malam yang diakhiri dengan acara bincang-bincang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tetapi pesta ini masih ramai, Yejin dan Chanyeol duduk di sofa besar di sudut ruangan, bersama pasangan lainnya dan sedang membicarakan hal-hal tidak berarti.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Yejin dan tiba-tiba saja merasa muak. Oh Tentu saja, Yejin adalah korbannya yang berikutnya. Perempuan ini jelas-jelas murahan dan gila harta seperti eommanya, Yejin telah memperoleh bagian cukup besar dari perceraiannya yang menghebohkan itu dan kemudian menggunakannya untuk berfoya-foya. Perempuan itu memang memiliki koneksi di dunia musik karena suaminya adalah mantan promotor konser musik klasik di negara ini. Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja di suatu pesta dan tanpa malu-malu Yejin melemparkan umpan kepada Chanyeol, mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tertarik kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tentu saja langsung memakan umpannya. Perempuan seperti inilah yang dicarinya, perempuan bodoh, genit, gila harta yang akan menjadi pelampiasan tepat untuk dendam yang masih membara di benaknya. Saat ini, seperti biasa dia sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang baik. Yejin akan dibuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadanya. Dan ketika sampai di titik Yejin tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Chanyeol akan mencampakkannya dengan kejam.

"Aku lelah, kau tahu aku baru saja mengaudisi dua ratus siswa tadi." Chanyeol bergumam dingin, berusaha bersikap biasa ketika dengan menggoda Yejin duduk merapat padanya, dengan sengaja menyenggolkan payudaranya yang ranum dan hanya dibungkus gaun dengan belahan dada sangat rendah untuk memamerkan belahannya.

Tapi Chanyeol sedang tidak tertarik, pun ketika Yejin berusaha memberi isyarat meminta untuk bercumbu dengannya. Lelaki itu malahan berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Aku lelah," dia mengedikkan bahunya kepada Yejin, "Sampai nanti Yejin."

Dan kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan Yejin yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia tidak peduli. Lagipula dia tidak berkewajiban mengantar Yejin pulang karena perempuan itu tadi datang kemari sendiri dengan diantar oleh supirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi Chanyeol terbaring dalam keheningan malam di kamarnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekelilingnya gelap karena Chanyeol mematikan semua lampu.

Seharusnya dia bisa langsung tertidur karena dia lelah sekali. Tetapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Ketika dia memejamkan mata, alunan musik itu terbayang di benaknya, alunan musik yang memainkan nada indah... nada duetnya bersama Baekhyun.

Anak perempuan kecil itu adalah berlian. Chanyeol mengulang kembali kesimpulannya. Berlian itu harus diasah di tangan yang benar, kalau tidak dia akan rusak. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya rusak.

Ada yang harus dilakukannya besok, pagi-pagi sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak percaya kau lolos." Eommanya meletakkan sepiring omelet di depan Baekhyun, yang langsung dimakan Baekhyun dengan lahap.

Mereka sedang sarapan bersama di pagi hari. Dan eommanya masih saja membahas hasil pengumuman kemarin.

"Mungkin permainan biolaku cukup bagus." Baekhyun tertawa, menggoda eommanya yang mengerutkan keningnya. Eommanya tampaknya sangat serius dalam segala hal terutama menyangkut musik, Baekhyun takut hal itu akan menambah keriput di wajah eommanya yang masih cantik.

"Eomma yakin masih banyak yang lebih sempurna darimu. Kau selama ini hanya mempelajari biola setengah-setengah, tidak sepenuh hasratmu." Eomma Baekhyun duduk di depan Baekhyun dan tatapannya berubah serius, "Kalau kau sudah menjalani kelas khusus bersama Chanyeol ini, kau harus menetapkan pilihanmu pada biola dan menjalaninya dengan serius Baekhyun."

Sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Sang eomma mengerutkan keningnya, bergumam tentang siapa yang menelepon rumah sepagi ini, lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengangkat telepon.

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan eommanya ditelepon yang terdengar sangat serius itu. Dia malahan asyik melahap omelet buatan eommanya yang sangat enak.

Sampai kemudian eommanya meletakkan telepon, wajahnya pucat... mungkin efek dari pembicaraannya? Dan kemudian dia duduk di depan Baekhyun dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

Lama kemudian eommanya masih seperti itu hingga Baekhyun merasa cemas,

"Ada apa eomma?"

Eommanya tergeragap, seolah dibangunkan dari lamunannya, tetapi ekspresi takjub masih tampak di matanya, bibirnya membuka sedikit gemetar,

"Itu tadi... Astaga. Itu tadi Park Chanyeol sendiri yang menelepon! Dia meminta kita datang ke akademi, katanya dia ingin menjadikanmu murid bimbingan khususnya yang pertama!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks for :**_

_** , joldyck , ByunViBaek , khamyauchiha23 , Chan Banana , snowy07 , SilverWhite98 , firdaoktavianti , Eclaire Oh , kimyori95 , ChaBae , asmayae , Choi Hyun Young , neli amelia , dianahyorie1 , **_

_**PS : Thanks yang masih nungguin ff ini wkwkkw semoga besok aku bisa update yaa, update ku besok ditentukan oleh nilai raportku hehehe doakan oke wkwk Oh ya btw udah pada denger December 2014 ? I'm so melted to hear Baekhyun Kyungsoo Jongdae's voice OMG! **_


	5. Chapter 4

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, tangannya yang sedang menyuap sarapannya terhenti begitu saja di udara, dia terperangah,

"Apa?"

"Itu Park Chanyeol..." Eommanya masih memasang ekspresi takjub yang sama, "Dia menelepon sendiri tadi dan..." lalu eommanya seolah tersadar, "Cepat Baekhyun, selesaikan sarapanmu, kita berangkat sekarang."

Lalu tanpa menunggunya, eommanya bangkit dari kursi, merapikan riasannya, meraih tas dan kunci mobil. Setelah sampai di pintu, eommanya menoleh dan mengernyit melihat Baekhyun yang masih bengong melihat tingkah sang eomma.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ Baekhyun? Ayo cepat kita berangkat."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, meletakkan makanannya dan meneguk susu strawberry di depannya. Matanya melirik sayang kepada sarapannya itu... yah padahal masih banyak... gumamnya dalam hati, mengutuk Chanyeol yang menelepon pagi-pagi.

Tetapi baru kali ini eommanya bersikap terburu-buru dan panik seperti itu. Sepertinya terpilihnya Baekhyun menjadi murid khusus Chanyeol benar-benar berarti baginya. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat akan appanya, appanya adalah pemain biola... mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya, sang eomma ingin agar Baekhyun mengikuti jejak appanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sampai di halaman parkiran akademi musik itu, setelah sang eomma memarkir mobil di area khusus pengajar, dia berjalan bersama Baekhyun melalui koridor, menuju ruangan direktur tempat janji temu mereka.

"Ini kesempatan besar, Baekhyun, dan eomma tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengambil murid khusus sebelumnya, jadi kau adalah pertama dan yang terbaik."

Baekhyun cuma mangut-mangut, meskipun dalam benaknya dia kebingungan. Kenapa Chanyeol memilihnya? Sekarang hal itu baru terpikir olehnya... bukankah di audisi kemarin banyak sekali anak-anak dengan teknik dan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi darinya? Apa yang istimewa dari Baekhyun yang hanya memiliki kemampuan musik standar?

Dan juga, Jongin pasti akan terkejut dengan berita ini... ah Jongin! Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa bersalah... harusnya Jongin yang mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Kemampuan teknik bermain biola Jongin tentu saja ada di atas Baekhyun, dan juga hasrat Jongin bermain biola lebih besar darinya, juga kekaguman Jongin terhadap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa melakukan ini kepada Jongin. Lelaki itu begitu baik hati, dan begitu mendengar kabar ini dia pasti akan menyalami Baekhyun dan mengucapkan selamat. tetapi Baekhyun tahu Jongin pasti menyimpan kekecewaan yang disembunyikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, eomma." Baekhyun bergumam keras, berusaha menarik perhatian eommanya yang berjalan terburu-buru di depannya.

Langkah eommanya terhenti, perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun terkejut,

"Apa? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, "Entah apa pertimbangan Chanyeol memintaku menjadi murid khususnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya eomma, karena ini tidak adil terhadap mereka yang mempunyai hasrat bermain biola yang lebih murni dariku... aku...aku..."

"Kau memikirkan Jongin?" sang eomma mengangkat alisnya, "Dia pasti akan mengerti, dia pemuda yang baik dan berjiwa besar, jadi dia akan mendukungmu dan ikut senang denganmu. Jangan sampai itu menghalangimu untuk maju, Baekhyun." eommanya menggandeng Baekhyun lalu mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruangan itu.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang temu, dan eomma Baekhyun mengetuknya,. dalam sekejap pintu terbuka dan Mr. Shin yang membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk." Lelaki itu membuka pintunya lebar, mempersilahkan Eomma Baekhyun dan Baekhyun masuk.

Di sana, duduk di atas sofa dengan wajah dinginnya yang begitu sempurna, ada Chanyeol yang menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan mata datar. Lelaki itu sedikit mengangguk sopan kepada eomma Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya.

Mr. Shin menyusul duduk di seberang sofa, menatap semuanya,

"Saya rasa kita sudah tahu tujuan pertemuan ini. Chanyeol menawarkan Baekhyun menjadi murid pribadinya. Dan saya rasa kita sepakat dengan itu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, menatap Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar, kenapa lelaki itu tidak bicara? kenapa dia mewakilkan pembicaraan kepada Mr. Shin?

"Tentu saja kita sepakat. Saya sungguh merasa terhormat, anak saya yang terpilih menjadi murid khusus." gumam Eomma Baekhyun cepat.

Mr. Shin mengangguk, "Kami melihat bahwa permainan biolanya istimewa, bukan begitu Baekhyun? Mulai sekarang kau akan berada di bawah bimbingan Chanyeol."

"Tidak." Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mempunyai keberanian untuk berbicara, dan kalimatnya itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun.

Chanyeol yang pertama kali bergumam pada akhirnya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun,

"Apa?" desis lelaki itu setengah marah setengah tak percaya.

"Maafkan saya," Baekhyun berdiri, membungkukkan badannya setengah meminta maaf kepada semua yang ada di ruangan itu, "Itu benar-benar kehormatan yang luar biasa untuk saya, tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya, karena itu terasa tidak benar, masih banyak siswa lain yang lebih berhak daripada saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih, tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Permisi." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Baekhyun!" eommanya memanggilnya gusar, "Eomma sudah bilang jangan lakukan ini demi Jongin!" sang eomma berdiri hendak mengejar Baekhyun, tetapi Chanyeol sudah berdiri duluan, menoleh dingin ke arah eomma Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saya yang berbicara kepadanya." gumam Chanyeol cepat, lalu melangkah keluar mengejar Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan melalui koridor itu, hendak menuju area parkir.

Eommanya pasti akan marah besar kepadanya. Mungkin nanti dia akan diomeli habis-habisan di rumah, dan mungkin eommanya akan terus-menerus jengkel kepadanya selama beberapa lama karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar. Demi Jongin... dia tidak akan melangkahi ataupun mengkhianati Jongin.

"Apakah kau pikir ini sepadan?" suara Chanyeol yang tenang membuat Baekhyun terperanjat dan hampir menjerit.

Entah kapan, Chanyeol ternyata sudah melangkah di sebelahnya, Baekhyun mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari Chanyeol mendekat.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang melangkah di sebelahnya. Yah, Chanyeol tinggi sementara Baekhyun mungil dan pendek.

"Mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu hanya demi pacarmu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya,_ Pacarnya?_

"Eommamu bilang kau melakukan ini demi Kim Jongin, dia pacarmu bukan? Apakah kau pikir sepadan mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu untuk menguasai biola dengan baik hanya demi menjaga perasaan pacarmu?"

"Bukan hanya demi Jongin," Baekhyun membantah meskipun dalam hati dia mengakui bahwa sebagian besar alasannya adalah Jongin. "Juga demi anak-anak lain yang saya rasa lebih pantas dengan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi daripada saya."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti seketika, membuat Baekhyun juga menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mata tersinggung,

Lelaki itu lalu berjalan mendekat, melangkah di depan Baekhyun yang terpaku karena mata tajamnya, jemarinya terulur dan menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, mendongakkannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik," bibir Chanyeol menipis, tampak marah ketika berkata, "Aku tidak pernah main-main dalam memilih murid. Jangan pernah mempertanyakan keputusanku. Aku memilihmu karena aku melihat kau seperti berlian yang belum diasah," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan kecupan tipis dan singkat, "Hanya aku yang bisa mengasahmu sehingga cemerlang. Jadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan tawaranku, kapanpun kau berubah pikiran, datanglah kepadaku." bisiknya pelan di telinga Baekhyun , dan kemudian tanpa kata lelaki itu membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang membeku karena ciuman itu. Tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menatap tertegun ke arah punggung Chanyeol yang makin menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma sangat kecewa kepadamu, Baekhyun," sang eomma berkata kemudian ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan, dia bahkan hampir-hampir tidak mendengar perkataan eommanya. Bibirnya masih terasa panas... Chanyeol.. lelaki itu, kenapa lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya? Apakah itu pelecehan? Kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya? Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol memang biasa melakukannya kepada siapapun? Tetapi kenapa dia? Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol terkenal sebagai penakluk perempuan, tetapi korbannya selalu perempuan-perempuan yang lebih tua...bukankah itu memang selera Chanyeol? Tetapi kenapa dia? kenapa Chanyeol menciumnya?

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baekhyun!" sang eomma memanggilnya, membawa pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata, "Apakah kau mendengar perkataan eomma?"

Baekhyun mengehela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku eomma... aku rasa ini keputusan yang terbaik."

Eommanya melirik sedikit kepadanya dari balik kemudia, "Segera setelah kau memikirkannya baik-baik, kau pasti akan menyesali keputusan ini, Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika masih merenung di kamarnya, terdengar suara ketukan di sana, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

_Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?_

Baekhyun melangkah ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, Jongin berdiri di sana, tersenyum lebar.

"Eommamu menyuruhku langsung ke sini, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa agak canggung, sejak kecil mereka memang berteman akrab dan Jongin sering sekali bermain di kamarnya, tetapi menjelang mereka remaja sampai sekarang, Jongin hampir tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Aku akan membiarkan pintunya terbuka." Jongin tampak geli membaca keraguan Baekhyun, dan kemudian tanpa permisi dia masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, dan duduk di kursi belajar Baekhyun.

"Wow, sudah lama aku tidak kesini, dan kamarmu tidak berubah, seperti kamar anak sepuluh tahun." Jongin terkekeh, matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan Baekhyun yang didominasi warna pink dan boneka-boneka kelinci dengan warna senada.

Baekhyun mendengus, pura-pura kesal, "Jangan mengomentari kamarku. Dan katakan kepadaku, kenapa kau datang ke sini malam-malam begini. Eomma yang menyuruhmu ya?" Baekhyun melangkah di depan Jongin dan duduk di tepi ranjang,

Jongin mengangkat bahunya,

"Ya, eommamu menghubungiku dan menceritakan semua kejadiannya."

Baekhyun memalingkan muka, "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran meskipun kau membujukku."

"Baekhyun," suara Jongin tampak sabar, seperti suara yang selalu digunakannya ketika Baekhyun merajuk di waktu mereka kecil, "Itu kesempatan besar, dan mendengar kau menolaknya hanya karena aku, itu membuatku sangat sedih."

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar, "Bukan hanya karenamu, aku hanya merasa aku tak pantas menerima kesempatan itu."

"Kau pantas," Jongin menyela. "Penilaian Chanyeol bukan main-main, Baekhyun. Ingat dia adalah seorang pemain biola jenius, dia bisa melihat kemampuan tersembunyi yang orang lain tidak bisa melihat, Baekhyun," Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Dan lagipula, menurut penilaianku, permainan biolamu sangat indah."

Ketika Baekhyun hanya terdiam, Jongin bangkit dari kursi dan berlutut di tepi ranjang, tepat di depan Baekhyun, wajah mereka berhadapan sangat dekat, membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

"Terimalah tawaran itu Baekhyun, demi aku. Oke?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas, "Aku akan memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak janji."

Jongin terkekeh, "Oke. Dasar anak keras kepala, aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu," Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Dan juga aku harus menyiapkan waktu untuk kelas tiga bulan yang akan di ajarkan oleh Chanyeol, kau tahu Kyungsoo mungkin sedikit sedih karena aku tidak bisa menyediakan banyak waktu untuknya, padahal aku sudah berjanji."

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menyambar, sedikit bingung ketika Jongin menyebut nama Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo adalah teman seangkatan Jongin di akademi musik dulu, dia seorang pemain piano, sangat cantik dengan penampilan yang sangat feminim dan lembut, begitu bertolak belakang kalau dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Iya, Kyungsoo, kau masih mengingatnya bukan? Saking sibuknya dengan persiapan audisi aku sampai lupa menceritakannya kepadamu," Senyum Jongin melebar, "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu ketika aku mengikuti sebuah pesta bersama appa, dia sibuk dengan pendidikan musiknya di Italia... tetapi sekarang, untuk beberapa lama dia akan berada di Seoul karena liburan semester, dan kemudian aku berjanji kepadanya untuk menemaninya selama di sini," Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapa yang tahu kalau hubungan kami bisa lebih dari pertemanan, kau tahu bukan dulu aku naksir kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia sedang tidak terikat dengan siapapun."

Baekhyun tahu, dan ketika itu, di masa lalu, masa-masa Jongin begitu memuja Kyungsoo membuatnya menyimpan perih yang dalam, yang disembunyikan jauh di dalam hatinya. Tetapi waktu itu Kyungsoo sudah punya pacar, dan Jongin tidak punya kesempatan, jadi Baekhyun bisa tenang. Setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo lulus dari akademi, dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri, Baekhyun merasa tenang... apalagi setelah itu Jongin tampaknya tidak dekat dengan perempuan manapun.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo kembali? ... tidak sedang terikat dengan siapapun... begitu kata Jongin tadi.

Baekhyun langsung merasakan dadanya diremas oleh perasaan pedih yang sama, perasaan yang sudah hampir dilupakannya bertahun lalu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Baekhyun, sudah malam," Jongin melirik jam tangannya, lalu melempar senyum manis kepada Baekhyun sebelum pergi, "Ingat, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang sangat bahagia kalau kau menerima kesempatan itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kenapa dia mencium Baekhyun? Kenapa dia mencium anak perempuan ingusan itu?_

Chanyeol merenung di tengah hingar bingar pesta itu, merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Oh Astaga, Chanyeol yang begitu berpengalaman kepada perempuan, tidak bisa menahan diri dan mencium Baekhyun, anak ingusan yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya, yang mungkin bahkan belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya!

Dan kenapa pula Baekhyun berani-beraninya menolak tawarannya? Tawaran istimewa yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diberikannya kepada orang lain?

Hati Chanyeol dipenuhi kemarahan. Dia akan membuat Baekhyun memohon-mohon untuk menjadi muridnya. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Baekhyun mungkin jenis perempuan yang suka membuat lelaki mengejarnya, pura-pura menolak sebelum meminta bagian yang lebih besar... mungkin saja Baekhyun sengaja memanipulasi Chanyeol. Mungkin saja Baekhyun seculas perempuan-perempuan lain yang dikenalnya selama ini, seculas eommanya...

Dan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan itu kepadanya, dia akan memberi Baekhyun pelajaran karena berani-beraninya menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks for :**_

_**Hwang0203 , joldyck , neli amelia , wiwittt , Minaaa , khamyauchiha23 , Baby Crong , Eclaire Oh , snowy07 , dandelion99 , dianahyorie1 , Choi Hyun Young , SilverWhite98 , kidsojs**_

_**PS : HAI AKU BALIK! Kemarin malem seneng banget yaa Chanyeol update instagram bareng Baekhyun yaampun aku langsung teriak /lebay**_


	6. Chapter 5

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kelas Chanyeol akan dimulai lusa," Jongin yang datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menumpang sarapan - seperti yang biasa dilakukannya hampir setiap hari - menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh ingin tahu, "Jadi kau belum berubah pikiran tentang tawaran Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menelan susu strawberrynya dengan susah pappa ketika topik itu diangkat. Sebenarnya, semalaman dia memikirkan keputusannya, dan kemudian bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dia terlah bertindak terlalu dangkal dan bodoh? Apakah sebetulnya Jongin benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan yang ditawarkan Chanyeol kepadanya itu?

Jongin sendiri tampaknya tidak memperhatikan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak Baekhyun, dia sibuk mengunyah wafel enak buatan eomma Baekhyun, dan kemudian lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu, dan mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Biasanya sebelum kelas Chanyeol akan ada pesta perayaan, sejenis pesta dansa dan diadakan di akademi dengan mengundang semua murid, sekaligus sebagai pesta tutup tahun. Para guru akan datang, dan orang-orang penting di dunia musik akan datang."

"Oh ya, pesta itu." Baekhyun tahu tentang pesta itu, biasanya dihadiri oleh para murid senior, guru dan orang-orang penting di bidang musik. Pesta itu juga menjadi ajang pertemuan antara para siswa yang sedang menapaki karier di bidang musik dengan orang-orang penting yang telah lebih dahulu menanjak. Tetapi sampai sekarang, Baekhyun belum pernah sekalipun ikut ke pesta itu, selain karena dulu dia masih kelas yunior, eomma Baekhyun melarang Baekhyun mengikuti pesta di malam hari ketika usianya masih tujuh belas tahun atau di bawahnya.

Tetapi sekarang Baekhyun sudah delapan belas tahun. Eommanya mungkin akan mengizinkannya mengikuti pesta itu.

Diam-diam Baekhyun melirik ke arah Jongin, lelaki itu tampak tampan sekali dengan bibir tipis yang sempurna. Mungkin... mungkin kalau Jongin menemaninya ke pesta itu, eommanya akan lebih setuju lagi untuk membiarkannya datang ke pesta itu.

Baekhyun langsung membayangkan, itu adalah pesta dansa. Jadi kalau dia datang berpasangan dengan Jongin, ada kemungkinan dia akan berdansa dengan Jongin, diiringi musik waltz yang romantis, dalam gaun yang seperti puteri... ya ampun... rasanya mimpi itu indah sekali.

"Maukah kau datang ke pesta itu bersamaku? Setahuku pestanya akan diadakan besok malam." tiba-tiba Jongin bergumam, membuat Baekhyun tertegun dengan mulut menganga, tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Apa?"

Jongin meneguk susu cokelatnya dengan santai, "Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi dia akan datang dengan appanya, kau tahu appanya sangat menjaganya jadi tidak mengizinkannya datang ke pesta dengan pria, apalagi pestanya di malam hari... Appaku juga sama, dia terus menerus menyuruhku melakukan riset tentang permainan biola setiap malam dan pasti akan melarangku mendatangi pesta, nah kupikir-pikir aku akan mengajakmu datang ke sana saja kita berangkat dari sini berbarengan, jadi aku bisa beralasan bahwa aku mengantarmu untuk berkompromi dengan Chanyeol."

Perasaan Baekhyun yang melambung langsung merosot jatuh dengan kerasnya, benaknya terasa sakit dan beku, seperti diguyur oleh air es. Rasa sakit langsung menyeruak di dada Baekhyun, semua impiannya untuk berdansa bersama dengan Jongin, melewatkan malam romantis dengan hubungan lebih dari kakak adik ataupun sahabat dekat langsung musnah begitu saja.

"Baekhyun?" Jongin bertanya ketika Baekhyun hanya terpaku dan tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan pergi denganku atau tidak? Kau mau membantuku bukan Baekhyun?" Jongin melemparkan tatapan mata penuh permohonan, "Aku mohon, karena pertemuan dengan Kyungsoo amat sangat berarti untukku."

Baekhyun tergeragap, lalu dengan pedih menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku akan pergi denganmu, Jongin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pergi dengan Jongin?" eommanya mengangkat alisnya, "Pesta itu berlangsung jam delapan sampai jauh larut malam, dan sebenarnya diperuntukkan bagi orang dewasa," ada ketidaksetujuan di dalam suara eomma Baekhyun, "Lagipula eomma tidak pernah bisa datang ke pesta itu karena eomma tidak kuat terjaga sampai malam..."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, eommanya sama saja seperti yang lain, selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Eomma, aku sudah delapan belas tahun... dan pesta itu juga dihadiri oleh siswa-siswa senior seumuranku, lagipula aku pergi dengan Jongin, dia akan menjagaku."

Sang eomma tampak merenung, mempertimbangkan semuanya, lalu akhirnya menghela napas panjang,

"Oke baiklah, kau boleh pergi, tapi bilang pada Jongin bahwa dia harus sudah memulangkanmu sebelum pukul sebelas malam," Eomma Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap anak perempuan semata wayangnya yang cenderung berpenampilan tomboi itu, "Pestanya besok, dan itu merupakan pesta dansa resmi, apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan gaun, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Gaun? hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya, dia menelaah isi lemarinya dan baru sadar bahwa dia hampir tidak punya gaun yang bagus. Semua gaunnya gaun santai, bukan dipakai untuk pesta, itupun hanya sedikit jumlahnya, selebihnya lemarinya dipenuhi oleh T-shirt dan celana jeans serta kemeja...

Eommanya menatap ekspresi Baekhyun dan tersenyum geli, "Ayo kita pergi dan berbelanja gaun." gumamnya, tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendandani Baekhyun yang biasanya tidak mau berdandan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah gaun setelah beberapa kali keluar masuk di kompleks perbelanjaan yang sangat ramai itu.

Gaun itu sederhana, berwarna ungu muda, nyaris putih, modelnya melekuk di tubuh sampai ke pinggang, lalu jatuh terjuntai melebar ke bawah, sampai semata kaki. Eommanya juga memilihkannya sepatu hak tinggi dengan warna senada untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Baekhyun menatap gaun yang digantungkan oleh eommanya di lemarinya itu dan kemudian tersenyum miris.

Yah... secantik apapun penampilannya nanti, Jongin sepertinya tidak akan meliriknya, karena lelaki itu pasti akan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kyungsoo yang pasti beribu kali lebih cantik daripada Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pesta itu tiba. Chanyeol memasang jas-nya dan menatap cermin, lalu tersenyum muram, dia harus menjemput Yejin, kencannya malam ini.

Yah, Chanyeol sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang sempurna sebelum nanti menghancurkan Yejin jika waktunya tepat.

Chanyeol memang selalu memilih pasangan yang lebih tua, dia memilihnya dengan hati dingin dan kejam, mencari yang semirip mungkin dengan eommanya, karena semakin mirip maka akan semakin puas hatinya ketika menyakiti mereka nanti...

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan akan Baekhyun melintas di benak Chanyeol. Apakah Baekhyun akan datang ke pesta dansa itu? Chanyeol tersenyum sini, seharusnya Baekhyun datang, dan dia pasti akan ditemani oleh Jongin, pasangan yang dibelanya mati-matian itu.

Yah... pesta itu akan sangat menarik kalau Baekhyun benar-benar datang, dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Baekhyun tidak berkutik lagi...

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk segera datang ke pesta itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap bayangannya di cermin dan mengernyit, dia tampak seperti perempuan yang berbeda malam ini, dengan gaun feminim dan riasan wajah tipis yang disapukan eommanya ke pesta.

Sang eomma juga menatap cermin, tersenyum melihatnya,

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah siap untuk datang ke pesta," Eomma Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo, temui Jongin yang sudah menunggu di bawah, dia pasti akan sangat terpesona kepadamu." gumam sang eomma, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah karena malu.

Hati-hati Baekhyun melangkah ke bawah, menuruni tangga, dia memang tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi, sekarang saja kakinya sudah terasa pegal. Baekhyun berdoa semoga kakinya bisa bertahan, dia tidak mau jatuh ataupun terkilir gara-gara sepatu ini.

Dan benar, sepertinya Jongin terpesona, karena lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya, lalu bersiul memuji ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Wow... gaun itu sangat cocok denganmu, Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan."

Pujian yang menggoda itu membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Memangnya selama ini aku tidak tampak seperti perempuan?"

Jongin tergelak, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menggandeng Baekhyun menuju mobilnya,

"Aku baru sadar, selama ini aku jarang sekali memandangmu sebagai perempuan." gumamnya ringan.

Dalam perjalanan, Baekhyun merenungkan kata-kata Jongin... jadi begitu, Jongin jarang memikirkannya sebagai perempuan, karena itulah lelaki itu tampak amat sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan yang dipendam oleh Baekhyun kepadanya. Baekhyun menghela napas pedih, yah, mungkin selamanya dia harus bertahan, menahankan sakit hati karena selalu dipandang sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adik oleh Jongin.

Tapi... bukankah kata-kata Jongin tadi menyiratkan kalau dia mulai menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tampak seperti seorang perempuan? Mungkinkah gaun dan penampilan feminim ini memberikan kesempatan baginya? Mungkinkah Jongin terpesona dengannya hingga mempunyai perasaan lebih?

Yah. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh berharap itu bisa terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harapan Baekhyun langsung runtuh seketika ketika dia melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang rupanya sudah menunggu Jongin di lobby ruang dansa. Kyungsoo luar biasa cantiknya dengan gaun warna merah gelap yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang cerah berkilau dan rambut cokelatnya yang panjang bergelombang sampai ke pinggang. Dan perempuan itu tampak seperti perempuan dewasa - Baekhyun melirik iri ke arah tubuh yang sintal dengan lekuk menonjol dan seksi di buah dada dan pinggulnya yang seperti gitar spanyol - Yah bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun tampak seperti anak kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan sepertinya Jongin juga berpikiran seperti itu, karena mata lelaki itu langsung berbinar ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau cantik sekali." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo langsung menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Jongin."

"Aku tidak hanya memuji tapi sungguh-sungguh, bagiku kau adalah perempuan tercantik di pesta ini."

Kata-kata Jongin langsung membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos, untung saja dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dalam ekspresi datarnya ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya melihatnya dan menyapanya,

"Hai Baekhyun, apa kabar?"

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum manis, "Kabarku baik," dia lalu melongok ke dalam ruang dansa, "Permisi sebentar, ada yang harus kulakukan."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Jam setengah sebelas kita bertemu di sini lagi ya Baekhyun, aku sudah berjanji kepada eommamu, dan dia akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak membawamu pulang tepat waktu."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, melirik sekilas kepada Jongin sebelum dia pergi, dan merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk ketika menyadari bahwa perhatian Jongin sekarang sudah sepenuhnya tertuju kepada Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta itu ramai, dan semua orang tampak bercampur baur. Baekhyun memilih posisi di paling sudut, mencoba tidak mencolok dan kemudian menatap ke lantai dansa. Pesta ini meriah tentu saja, dengan jamuan makan malam yang melimpah ruah, tertata elegan di sudut-sudut ruangan, banyak orang yang makan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Dan ketika musik dimainkan, beberapa pasangan langsung turun ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa.

Baekhyun menatap senyum-senyum di bibir para psangan itu. Dia pernah memimpikan berada di posisi yang sama, dengan Jongin tentunya. Sayangnya mimpi itu tidak terwujud...

Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap Jongin yang tengah menggandeng Kyungsoo sambil tertawa, mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari dua manusia yang tampak sangat serasi ketika berdansa itu... dan tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun merasa seperti manusia paling merasan sedunia.

"Apakah kekasihmu sedang berselingkuh?"

Suara itu terdengar di sampingnya begitu saja, membuat Baekhyun terkejut, dia menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya, lelaki itu berpakaian formal dan tampak amat sangat tampan dan elegan. Dan sepertinya lelaki itu terbiasa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa suara.

"Jongin bukan kekasihku, dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, ada senyum di sana, "Oh ya, dan kau menganggapnya seperti apa?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mungkin sedang menghinanya.

"Terserah aku menganggapnya seperti apa, itu bukan urusanmu." gumamnya dingin, lalu hendal melangkah pergi, tetapi langkahnya tertahan ketika Chanyeol menahan dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang mungil.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung, Baekhyun," suaranya lembut, seperti ajakan perdamaian, "Ayo kita berdansa."

Dan kemudian tanpa Baekhyun bisa menolaknya, Chanyeol setengah menyeretnya ke lantai dansa.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan kaku, kebingungan. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali belum pernah turun ke lantai dansa sebelumnya, apalagi bersama seorang lelaki. Tetapi rupanya Chanyeol adalah pasangan dansa yang sangat sabar, dengan lembut lelaki itu mengatur posisi tangan Baekhyun, dan kemudian membimbingnya bergerak mengikuti musik waltz yang lembut.

"Kau tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya ya?" tebak Chanyeol dengan cepat, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Sudah kuduga," celanya, "Jangan sampai kau menginjak kakiku." godanya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya menatap Chanyeol tersinggung, "Jangan kuatir, aku tidak akan menginjak kakimu yang berharga itu."

Kata-kata Baekhyun yang ketus itu entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol malahan merasa geli, senyumnya makin melebar,

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Apakah kau berubah pikiran?"

Baekhyun tergeragap ketika langsung ditanya seperti itu, sebenarnya tadi dia sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Jongin yang sedang berdansa dengan tubuh merapat ke Kyungsoo. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih... apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih?

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol tampak jengkel, "Aku bertanya kepadamu."

Baekhyun berdehem, mencoba mengingat pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Apa kata Chanyeol tadi?

Dan sebelum sempat Baekhyun menemukan jawabannya, seseorang menyela mereka, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati perempuan dewasa yang sangat cantik dan terlihat matang,

"Chanyeol, panitia memintaku untuk memanggilmu, kau diminta memberikan sambutan." Yejin yang menyela tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol, dia bahkan tidak memandang ke arah Baekhyun, seolah-olah Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan yang berarti untuknya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku sedang berdansa, Yejin."

"Oke." kali ini Yejin mulai memperhatikan Baekhyun dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat betapa mudanya Baekhyun. Tadi dia ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki riasannya, dan ketika kembali, dia mendapati bahwa Chanyeol sudah berdansa dengan seorang perempuan. Dia memang menginterupsi dansa ini dengan tujuan memisahkan Chanyeol dan perempuan itu... tetapi kalau perempuannya masih ingusan seperti ini, sepertinya Yejin tidak perlu cemas - perempuan ini jelas bukan selera Chanyeol, dan bukan saingannya.

"Tapi panitia mengatakan bahwa kau harus memberi sambutan, Chanyeol," Yejin tetap keras kepala, "Aku cuma menyampaikan pesan, dan kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa menyampaikan sendiri kepada mereka."

Baekhyun bisa melihat ada kilatan di mata Chanyeol, hanya sekejap, tetapi kemudian kilatan itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi tatapan lembut, tatapan lembut yang ditujukan kepada Baekhyun,

"Oke. Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku harus memberikan sambutan sialan itu." dan kemudian dengan sopan, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan dansanya, lalu meraih jemari Baekhyun, dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Ketika Chanyeol berlalu, Baekhyun masih tertegun di sana, menatap punggung tangannya yang terasa panas. Kecupan di tangannya ini membawa kembali memori yang sudah berusaha dihapusnya, memori tentang ciuman Chanyeol waktu itu kepadanya...dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Chanyeol menaiki panggung, semua orang langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada si tampan jenius biola yang sangat terkenal itu. Semua orang tentu saja mengagumi penampilan Chanyeol, dan juga keahlian bermainnya yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol tersenyum kepada semuanya, meski senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya,

"Terimakasih atas semua yang hadir di pesta ini, dan terimakasih kepada semua yang menganggap saya pantas berdiri di sini untuk memberi sambutan. Selamat datang juga kepada para siswa senior yang duapuluh di antaranya akan menjalani kelas khusus bersama saya mulai besok. Saya harap kalian semua menyiapkan diri, dan bagi yang belum lolos, saya yakin masih ada kesempayan di tahun depan."

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol, dan mau tak mau mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu, bahkan dari jauhpun Chanyeol tampak amat sangat tampan - _sayangnya ketampanan itu tidak dibarengi dengan kelakuan yang baik _- Baekhyun langsung teringat akan deretan pacar-pacar Chanyeol yang berjajar dan berganti seakan tiada habisnya, ya.. reputasi Chanyeol sebagai pematah hati perempuan memang sudah melegenda, herannya banyak perempuan yang tetap saja mencoba menaklukkan hati Chanyeol meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol berbahaya... mungkin para perempuan itu ingin saling berlomba menjadi perempuan yang berhasil menaklukkan hati sang penghancur perempuan...

Lamunan Baekhyun terputus ketika dia merasakan Chanyeol menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat berpikir, tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah bergumam di atas panggung.

"Dalam kesempatan ini saya ingin memperkenalkan murid khusus saya, hanya ada satu orang murid yang saya pilih untuk menjadi anak bimbingan saya secara intensif, mungkin dalam beberapa waktu ke depan." Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Baekhyun, membuat semua mata langsung terpusat kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tampak tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kebingungan dan tak bisa berkata-kata, lalu melanjutkan, "Malam ini saya akan mempertunjukkan duet biola saya bersama Byun Baekhyun sebagai persembahan kepada semua orang," lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya ke arah Baekhyun yang terpaku seperti orang bodoh di tengah ruangan, sementara semua mata memandang kepadanya, "Mari Baekhyun, naiklah ke panggung." sambung Chanyeol kemudian, ada senyum puas di sana ketika melihat bahwa Baekhyun sudah mati kutu dan tidak bisa membantah.

_Rasakan kau perempuan keras kepala_. Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. Sekarang tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : karna aku mau lagi buru-buru aku gak sempet nyebutin nama-nama yang udah review , di chap depan bakal aku sebutin , pokoknya makasih deh ^^**_


	7. Chapter 6

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut. Dia ternganga menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Sementara seluruh mata memandangnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi? Apakah lelaki itu menjebaknya sehingga tidak bisa menolak di tengah begitu banyak orang?

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tak tahu malu.

Pada akhirnya, mau tak mau Baekhyun melangkah ke panggung penuh dengan dorongan untuk mencaci maki Chanyeol di depan umum. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasa frustrasi membuatnya menatap Chanyeol dengan marah dan mengancam, tetapi Chanyeol malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi geli,

"Apakah kau membawa biolamu?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab cepat sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku membawa dua, kau boleh pinjam punyaku." Chanyeol mengedikkan kepala kepada pegawainya dan orang itu dengan tergoph-gopoh membawakan dua tempat biolanya kepada mereka.

Chanyeol mengambil satu, sebuah biola warna cokelat kemerahan, membuat Baekhyun ternganga,

"Itu _Stradivarius?_" Baekhyun tetap menanyakan pertanyaan itu meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya, tentu saja dia tahu dia telah membaca semua artikel tentang biola ini dan sekarang melihat secara langsung biola ini di depan matanya membuatnya seolah bermimpi. Biola Stradivarius adalah biola yang amat sangat langka, tidak bisa diduplikasi, karena pembuatnya, Antonio Stradivari berhasil menerapkan teknik yang misterius dan rahasia, sehingga tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa meniru caranya.

Sang pembuat biola ini telah membakar habis semua dokumen-dokumen tentang cara-cara dan ramuan biolanya itu sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal dunia. Biola Stradivarius terkenal memiliki suara paling jernih dan volume terbesar, dengan nada yang paling murni yang membuat mereka terlihat hampir 'hidup' di tangan seorang maestro pemain biola. Dan sekarang, dari sekitar 1.100 instrumen musik karyanya seperti gitar, biola, viola dan cello, hanya 650 saja yang masih ada hingga saat ini, dan khusus untuk biola diperkirakan hanya tinggal 100 buah saja yang masih tersisa, dan Chanyeol ternyata memiliki salah satu dari seratus itu.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala seolah tidak peduli dengan ketakjuban Baekhyun,

"Ini warisan dari appaku. Kau pakai yang satunya." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kotak yang belum dibuka. Dan Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu membuka kotak biola itu. Seketika itu juga dia sadar, bahwa itu adalah biola yang selalu dipakai oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu melihat Chanyeol memainkan biola ini di setiap rekaman video penampilan Chanyeol. Itu adalah biola Paganini yang terkenal. Berbeda dengan Stradivarius yang menciptakan suara indah dengan sendirinya, biola Paganini sangat sulit dimainkan, karena ada perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dengan nada rendahnya.

"Kau membiarkanku memakainya?" Baekhyun ternganga, Jemarinya menelusuri permukaan biola itu yang begitu halus. Ini adalah salah satu biola tua berumur hampir empat ratus tahun... Dan termasuk biola yang paling sulit dimainkan.

_Bisakah dia menggunakannya?_

Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin kau pantas menggunakannya. Ayo, kita harus memberikan pertunjukan yang luar biasa kepada orang-orang ini," Matanya menajam, "_Bach's Chaconne,_ bisa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, Chanyeol rupanya tak tanggung-tanggung, _Bach's Chaconne_ adalah karya solo biola oleh Johann Sebastian Bach, Chaconne Partita in D minor for solo violin adalah bagian penutup dari keseluruhan musik, yang katanya ditulis untuk mengenang isteri pertama Johann Sebastian Bach yang telah meninggal sebelumnya. Musik ini penuh dengan nada yang sulit dan teknik tingkat tinggi, memaksa sang violinist menguasai seluruh aspek dalam bermain biola untuk memainkannya. Tetapi jika dimainkan dengan sempurna, hasilnya akan sepadan karena bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan kesedihan itu, kenangan itu, dan hanyut dalam musik indah yang menyayat hati.

Baekhyun ragu, biarpun dia pernah mempelajarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia masih ingat seluruh nadanya. Matanya melirik ke arah penonton yang menunggu, dan terpaku ke arah Jongin yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan persetujuan kepadanya. Sementara Kyungsoo merapat erat di pelukannya dan sebelah lengan Jongin merangkul pinggang feminim Kyungsoo dengan intim.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan dorongan semangat di benaknya, keinginan untuk menunjukkan kepada Jongin bahwa dia berharga, bahwa dirinya cukup menarik untuk dilihat dan dikejar. Bahwa Jongin seharusnya menyadari perasaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk ke arah Chanyeol yang menunggunya, "Aku siap."

Chanyeol tersenyum, melihat semangat yang menyala di mata Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, mari kita buat mereka semua terpesona."

Lelaki itu berdiri dengan begitu tampan dan mempesona, bahkan dia sebenarnya tidak perlu memainkan biola untuk membuat penonton terpesona, penampilannya yang luar biasa tampan, dengan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang dengan postur tegak posisi memegang biola sudah pasti bisa membuat semua orang tergila-gila.

Chanyeol memulai nada awal, Baekhyun menyusul untuk melengkapinya. Dia menggesek biola indah milik Chanyeol dan terpana akan keindahan nada yang dihasilkannya, sangat berbeda dengan biola yang biasa dipakainya. Kemudian permainan biola Chanyeol yang begitu indah membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dunia musik yang membius.

Semuanya menghilang, para penonton, panggung yang tinggi, ruangan yang penuh orang seakan menghilang semua. Baekhyun merasakan dirinya berdiri bersama Chanyeol, di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, menatap pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta duduk di rerumputan sambil berangkulan, dan mereka berdua memainkan musik yang indah itu, musik kenangan akan cinta sejati seseorang.

Rasanya begitu cepat, Baekhyun bermain biola sambil memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian Chanyeol memainkan nada penutup, Baekhyun mengiringinya dengan sempurna. Dan kemudian... selesai.

Chanyeol berdiri dan memegang biola dengan sebelah tangannya, tersenyum menghadapi penonton. Sementara Baekhyun membuka matanya, napasnya sedikit terengah, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah-wajah takjub di sana, beberapa bahkan ada yang ternganga.

Lalu Chanyeol tertawa, dia meletakkan biolanya dan bertepuk tangan. Tepuk tangan itu memecah keadaan, dan membawa tepuk tangan berikutnya yang susul menyusul, suasana riuh rendah oleh tepuk tangan yang membahana memenuhi ruangan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tertawa, tampak takjub sekaligus senang, dia mendekat ke hadapan Baekhyun, berdiri di sana,

"Kau sangat hebat!" gumamnya antusias, dan kemudian tanpa disangka Chanyeol membungkuk dan meraih pinggang Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil perempuan itu, lalu mencium bibirnya!

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun di atas panggung, di hadapan ratusan penonton yang masih diliputi ketakjuban akan permainan biola yang begitu indah dan sempurna. Suara tepuk tangan makin riuh rendah mengiringi ciuman mereka, sampai kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun, tidak peduli akan wajah Baekhyun yang bingung dan pucat pasi, lelaki itu masih merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan tertawa, kemudian membawa Baekhyun membungkuk kepada seluruh penonton.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chanyeol menciumnya lagi! _

Baekhyun masih setengah terpana setengah bingung ketika menuruni panggung. Orang-orang berebutan menyalami dan memberinya selamat karena mendapat kehormatan bermain dengan Chanyeol serta diangkat sebagai murid bimbingan khususnya. Beberapa mengatakan betapa irinya mereka akan kesempatan yang diperoleh oleh Baekhyun itu.

Tetapi yang berkecamuk di benak Baekhyun adalah bibirnya yang panas dan membara akibat kecupan Chanyeol yang tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu bersemangat dan melumat bibirnya tanpa permisi. Chanyeol sudah merenggut ciuman pertamanya, dan sekarang bahkan dia juga mengambil ciuman keduanya!

Baekhyun merengut, merasa semakin kesal ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol juga menjebaknya, dia sengaja mengumumkan kesediaan Baekhyun - yang sudah pasti dikarangnya - di depan umum, membuat Baekhyun sekarang tidak bisa menolaknya.

Well, ternyata Chanyeol bukan hanya lelaki arogan dan bertemperamen buruk, tetapi juga pemaksa dan licik untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, terlebih lagi, lelaki itu tukang cium sembarangan!

Baekhyun masih mengerutkan keningnya ketika Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya, beberapa orang masih melirik ke arah mereka, mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Kau harus mempunyai waktu tiga jam sehari untuk berlatih bersamaku." gumamnya arogan dan memaksa.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dengan marah, hendak membantah, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu, interupsi datang menyela.

"Chanyeol!" Yejin menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tergesa, "Astaga, bagus sekali sayangku, kau bermain dengan begitu indah, gesekan jarimu yang sempurna membuatku sangat bergairah." Lalu seolah sengaja, Yejin merangkulkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan menciumnya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun menatap dengan jijik. Astaga, Chanyeol mungkin sudah terlalu lama hidup di luar negeri sehingga menganggap sebuah ciuman itu bukanlah hal yang tabu dilakukan di depan umum. Apalagi mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu, lelaki itu menciumnya di atas panggung dan sekarang dia berciuman di tengah pesta dengan kekasihnya. Baekhyun harus jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol, kalau tidak lelaki itu mungkin akan merusak kepolosannya.

Chanyeol sendiri membalas ciuman Yejin, dan ketika selesai, dia mengangkat alisnya menatap Yejin,

"Untuk apa ciuman itu Yejin?" Chanyeol tersenyum,

Yejin melirik ke arah Baekhyun dengan penuh arti. Tentu saja ciuman itu untuk menunjukkan kepada anak ingusan yang beruntung menjadi murid istimewa Chanyeol itu, bahwa Yejin memiliki Chanyeol. Perasaan cemburu membuat Yejin lupa diri, cemburu dan waspada, karena Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikani perhatian dan keistimewaan seperti yang diberikannnya kepada Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Dan Baekhyun menerima pesan dari Yejin dengan jelas, dia hanya mencibir. Kenapa perempuan itu sepertinya takut kepadanya? Padahal dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Tidak selama bumi masih berputar!

"Untuk ucapan selamat sayang, kau hebat seperti biasanya dan membuatku tergila-gila," Yejin menyapukan jemari lentiknya ke pipi Chanyeol, lalu dengan gerakan sengaja seolah melecehkan Baekhyun, dia menolehkan kepalanya, berpura-pura baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun dan mengangkat alisnya, "Dan selamat juga untukmu, kau harusnya bersyukur bisa menjadi murid Chanyeol." gumamnya ketus setengah menghina.

Baekhyun mencibir, "Saya tidak pernah minta kok, terimakasih." Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba sopan, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan tergesa menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol.

Sementara itu mata Chanyeol terus mengawasi sampai Baekhyun menghilang, hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Yejin, membuat hatinya panas_. Dia harus bisa menarik perhatian Chanyeol lagi!_

"Apakah kau tertarik padanya?" pada akhirnya Yejin tidak bisa menahan diri, dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dengan bertanya.

Rupanya berhasil karena Chanyeol menatap Yejin lagi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perempuan ingusan itu," Yejin memandang ke arah Baekhyun pergi, "Apakah kau tertarik kepadanya?"

Chanyeol langsung tertawa. "Tertarik kepadanya? Tentu saja Yejin, kau pasti tahu bahwa aku selalu tertarik dengan siapapun yang memiliki bakat besar di bidang musik, terutama biola. Anak itu adalah berlian yang belum terasah, dan di tanganku dia akan menjadi berkilauan," Chanyeol melirik Yejin dan tersenyum, "Apakah kau cemburu?"

Yejin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja, "Tentu saja, kau memperhatikannya terus dari tadi."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, mengecup bibir Yejin dengan ringan, "Jangan kuatir sayang, saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu." bisiknya dengan mesra, membuat senyum Yejin melebar dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta.

_Saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu, jadi nikmatilah selagi bisa... _Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati, dan bibirnya tersenyum sinis membayangkan saatnya nanti dia menghancurkan hati Yejin, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya kepada perempuan-perempuan lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Jongin yang masih merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dengan mesra, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar,

"Jadi Chanyeol yang cerdik membuatmu mau tidak mau menerima tawarannya." gumamnya setengah geli.

Baekhyun langsung cemberut, "Dia lelaki licik." desisnya pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu tentangnya," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyahut, tampak tidak suka, "Seharusnya kau beruntung dia mau membimbingmu, banyak orang di sini yang mau melakukan apa saja supaya bisa menjadi murid bimbingan khusus Chanyeol, dan kau seolah tidak menghargainya dan tidak tahu terimakasih."

Baekhyun memucat mendengar kata-kata ketus Kyungsoo kepadanya, dia juga menerima tatapan kebencian Kyungsoo kepadanya, dan sebelum bisa berkata apa-apa, Kyungsoo tib-tiba mendongak dan menatap Jongin penuh penyesalan,

"Kurasa aku harus segera pulang, appaku sudah memberi isyarat sejak tadi," gumamnya lembut, lalu mengecup pipi Jongin, "Terimakasih atas dansanya yang menyenangkan sayang."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Kyungsoo sebelum perempuan itu melangkah pergi. Lelaki itu lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan bingung dan kemudian mengangkat bahu,

"Maafkan kata-kata ketusnya tadi," gumam Jongin lembut, "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo juga termasuk penggemar Chanyeol, dia memang pemain piano dan dia memuja kejeniusan Chanyeol, dia pernah bercerita salah satu impiannya adalah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk resital piano dan biola duet bersama Chanyeol..." Jongin mencolek ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan menggoda, "Kau adalah orang paling beruntung di ruangan ini, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya."

_Beruntung? _

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah mengecup bibir Yejin lagi dan lagi. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, _Apakah semua orang dibutakan oleh kejeniusan Chanyeol sehingga tidak memperhatikan betapa buruknya sikap lelaki itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau akan menjadi murid khusus Chanyeol, akhirnya." eomma Baekhyun tersenyum puas, senang karena apa yang dia harapkan menjadi nyata.

Baekhyun menyesap susu strawberrynya dan cemberut, hari ini dia akan mengikuti kelas khusus untuk 20 siswa terpilih yang akan diajar sendiri oleh Chanyeol. Setelah itu, 19 murid lain boleh pulang dan hanya dia sendiri yang akan mendapatkan tiga jam tambahan bersama Chanyeol.

Tiga jam berduaan bersama lelaki arogan itu... semoga Baekhyun bisa menahankannya. Dengan cepat dia meneguk susunya, berdiri, bersiap menghadapi semuanya.

Lalu ada suara mobil berderum di halaman depan rumah mereka. Baekhyun dan eomma Baekhyun saling berpandangan.

Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?

Dan kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Baekhyun-lah yang duluan berdiri dan membuka pintu itu.

Dan kemudian dia terpana.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : HI AKU UPDATEEEEE**_

_**Btw EXO semalem menang 3 awards – Top 10 YAAA AH BANGGA. Udah pada liat video Chanyeol bisik-bisik ke Baekhyun tapi kayak nyosor? Hihi itu KLIMAKS LOL.**_

_**Udah pada download EXOLOGY CHAPTER 1? AHHHH Aku jatuh cinta sama B's voice , love love acoustic , december 2014 huhu**_


	8. Chapter 7

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun ternganga, benar-benar kaget akan kehadiran Chanyeol di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan penampilan santai yang luar biasa tampan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, mengangkat kaca hitam yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di kepala, "Menjemputmu, kau pikir apa? Aku rasa murid khusus perlu diperlakukan istimewa."

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih," Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, masih teringat di benaknya kemarin lelaki itu menciumnya tanpa permisi. Chanyeol bukan hanya merebut ciuman pertamanya, lelaki itu juga merebut ciuman keduanya! Dan setelah itu Chanyeol berciuman dengan Yejin pula seolah ciuman bibir adalah hal biasa untuknya. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri ke kampus."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, penting." Chanyeol masih tetap tersenyum, seolah tak peduli dengan sikap ketus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak mengusir Chanyeol, tetapi kemudian suara eommanya menginterupsi di belakangnya,

"Siapa itu Baekhyun?" eommanya sudah muncul di belakang Baekhyun, dan kemudian tertegun senyap. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan ekspresi eommanya yang ternganga dan dia tak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikannya.

"Chanyeol?" suara eommanya penuh dengan rasa kaget, "Kenapa ada di sini pagi-pagi sekali?"

Chanyeol langsung menebarkan pesonanya, senyumannya memang dimaksudkan untuk meluluhkan hati perempuan manapun, tak terkecuali eomma Baekhyun

"Selamat pagi nyonya, saya hendak menjemput Baekhyun."

Eomma Baekhyun langsung luluh tanpa ampun, "Wah astaga, kau menjemput Baekhyun sendiri? Ayo.. ayo masuklah kau pasti belum sarapan, ayo sarapan dulu."

"Eomma, Chanyeol pasti sudah sarapan..."

"Wah menyenangkan sekali, kebetulan saya lapar." Chanyeol menyela, melemparkan pandangan penuh kemenangan kepada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan cemberut dan kesal, lalu setengah geli berjalan mendahuli Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya.

Mereka duduk di dapur itu, dan eomma Baekhyun dengan tergesa menghidangkan waffle keju yang disiram dengan sirup mapple yang manis.

Chanyeol menerima piringnya dengan penuh rasa terimakasih, membuat Baekhyun mencibir karena menyangka lelaki itu berpura-pura hanya untuk mengambil hati eommanya. Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun melirik dan mengangkat alis melihat Chanyeol melahap makanannya dengan lahap seolah memang sangat menikmatinya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya, lalu meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum senang,

"Sarapan yang luar biasa enak, terimakasih nyonya." gumamnya mempesona, dan Baekhyun mengamati eommanya, menyadari bahwa eomma-nya benar-benar tersipu-sipu! Astaga! pesona Chanyeol memang benar-benar tiada duanya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku?" Chanyeol pada akhirnya berhasil memaksa Baekhyun berangkat bersamanya dan masuk ke mobilnya, apalagi dengan dukungan eomma Baekhyun yang sangat antusias.

Baekhyun melirik sedikit ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian langsung memalingkan muka. Astaga, meskipun dia tidak simpati dengan sikap pemaksa, arogan dan egois Chanyeol, tetapi ketampanan lelaki itu yang luar biasa memang tak tertahankan, membuatnya sesak napas.

"Aku tidak membencimu..." gumam Baekhyun pelan, tidak rela mengatakannya, karena jauh di dalam hatinya dia memang benar-benar tidak menyukai Chanyeol, di balik wajah tampannya, lelaki ini berbahaya, dia terkenal sebagai pematah hati perempuan. Oh ya, bakatnya bermain biola memang luar biasa dan begitu jenius, Baekhyun mengagumi kemampuan Chanyeol, tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa menerima sikap buruk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum sinis, seolah tak percaya dengan kata-kata Baekhyun, "Baguslah kalau begitu," gumamnya, "Karena aku akan menjadi mentormu, dan seorang murid yang sukses adalah murid yang menghormati gurunya."

Lelaki itu menatap lurus ke depan, menjalankan kemudi dengan lancar, suasana hening sejenak hingga Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol, dan memberanikan diri bertanya,

"Katamu ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol melirik sedikit.

"Tadi kau bilang kau menjemputku karena ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Oh itu," Tatapan mata Chanyeol tampak misterius, "Aku berubah pikiran, nanti saja. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, akan kutunjukkan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal, menyadari bahwa sikap Chanyeol memang seperti ini, suka berbuat seenaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika mobil mereka parkir di parkiran dan Baekhyun melangkah turun, Jongin kebetulan ada di sana dan sedang turun dari mobilnya.

Wajah dan senyum Baekhyun langsung cerah ketika melihat lelaki pujaan hatinya itu, dan itu tidak luput dari pengawasan Chanyeol,

"Jongin!" Baekhyun memanggil Jongin dengan bersemangat, membuat lelaki itu menoleh, sementara Baekhyun berjalan cepat, mengejar Jongin dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Chanyeol meringis, menyimpan senyum pahit kepada dirinya di dalam hatinya. Baru sekali ini seumur hidupnya, seorang perempuan yang berjalan bersamanya meninggalkannya untuk mengejar lelaki lain. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mempan dengan pesonanya rupanya.

"Baekhyun?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum lebar, kemudian matanya menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan tenang di belakang Baekhyun dan dia mengangkat alisnya, "Kau... kau datang bersama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendekati Jongin, menoleh sedikit ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya, lalu berbisik, "Dia menjemputku tanpa peringatan ke rumah, mengambil hati eommaku sehingga eommaku mendorongnya ke mobilnya."

Jongin ternganga, "Chanyeol...? dia menjemputmu sendiri? Wah kau memang benar-benar istimewa Baekhyun." senyum Jongin melebar ketika Chanyeol semakin dekat, dia menunduk sopan, "Selamat pagi Sir." sapanya tak kalah sopan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alisnya, mengamati Jongin yang begitu sopan dan kemudian berganti ke arah Baekhyun yang cemberut menatapnya, lalu tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sampai bertemu nanti di kelas," lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan intens, "Jangan lupa, kau harus tinggal 3 jam untuk pelatihan khusus bersamaku, setelah pelatihan sesi kelas nanti."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat arogan itu dan tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas khusus memang luar biasa, Chanyeol benar-benar melatih dua puluh anak terpilih dengan metode yang pribadi, mengenali setiap siswa, mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing dengan akurat hanya dengan sekali mendengarkan permainan, dan kemudian melakukan koreksi dan mengeluarkan bakat yang belum tergali.

Hanya dalam satu sesi, permainan murid-murid khusus di kelas itu menjadi lebih baik. Chanyeol ternyata bukan hanya pemain biola yang jenius, dia juga mentor yang luar biasa.

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa posisi sikuku yang biasa menghambat gesekanku ketika mencapai nada tinggi," Jongin berbisik di telinga Baekhyun ketika sesi pelatihan mereka hampir selesai, "Luar biasa... aku dan orang-orang di sekitarku bahkan tidak menyadarinya, tetapi dia langsung tahu apa yang kurang dari permainanku hanya dari beberapa menit mendengarkannya."

Jongin tampak benar-benar kagum kepada Chanyeol, dan ketika Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Jongin merangkul Baekhyun penuh sayang,

"Pelatihan sudah hampir selesai, dan hanya dalam satu sesi dia memperbaiki permaikanku menjadi luar biasa, kau benar-benar beruntung Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan sesi tambahan khusus bersamanya."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin mencoba tersenyum, yah semua orang terus dan terus mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mencoba bersikap seperti seseorang yang tahu terimakasih.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" ini hari Senin, biasanya Jongin akan mengajak Baekhyun makan malam bersamanya setiap Senin, lalu mereka akan menonton film baru di bioskop. Ya, sejak dulu, hari Senin memang hari Baekhyun bersama Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya dengan menyesal, "Aku tahu Senin adalah hari kita bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi karena masih ada sesi tiga jam bersama Chanyeol..." senyum Jongin melebar, "Jadi aku mengajak Kyungsoo jalan, kami akan makan steak dan kemudian nonton."

Dan sekali lagi, Jongin mematahkan hati Baekhyun tanpa lelaki itu menyadarinya... tiba-tiba Baekhyun sangat ingin lari saja, kembali ke kamarnya lalu menangis keras-keras dan tidak perlu mengikuti sesi latihan 'keberuntungannya' bersama Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hentikan." Chanyeol bergumam tajam, menyuruh Baekhyun menghentikan permainan biolanya. Mereka sudah berdua saja sekarang di ruangan itu. Dan Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun memainkan kembali _Bach's Chaconne _yang dimainkannya kembali bersama Chanyeol, kali ini solo bukan duet.

Baekhyun menghentikan permainannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? _Bach's Chaconne _seharusnya membawa perasaan pemujaan, kenangan akan isteri tercinta, alunannya bisa membawa kita mengenang akan cinta sejati dua anak manusia. Tetapi yang kudengar dari permainanmu sekarang adalah sakit hati yang pedih dan menyanyat-nyayat, berbeda sekali dengan permainanmu kemarin." Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun, menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang terdiam, kemudian mengulurkan jemarinya dan meraih dagu Baekhyun yang menunduk, "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya, melepaskan diri dari jemari Chanyeol di dagunya, "Tidak.. bukan apa-apa, maafkan aku, kurasa aku hanya lelah."

"Lelah?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Ini bukan gara-gara Jonginmu bukan?"

Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah dan Chanyeol tidak memerlukan jawabannya, dia menghela napas panjang, tampak kesal,

"Anak remaja dan pencarian cintanya," lelaki itu bergumam menghina tidak mempedulikan pelototan tersinggung Baekhyun, "Aku hanya berusaha mengembangkan kemampuanmu dan kau malahan berkutat dengan cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan," Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kemasi biolamu, kurasa kita tidak akan bisa latihan malam ini."

Baekhyun terpaku, Apakah Chanyeol menyuruhnya pulang? Apakah pada akhirnya lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Baekhyun ternyata tidak berbakat dan melatihnya adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba ada penyesalan yang mengganggu Baekhyun, tetapi dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ini yang diharapkannya bukan? Bahwa Chanyeol akan melepaskannya dan tidak memaksanya mengikuti pelatihan khusus yang sudah ditolaknya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata Chanyeol tidak membawanya pulang, mobilnya mengarah ke pinggiran kota, lalu berhenti di sebuah cafe yang ramai, di sana ada pertunjukan life music, konser mini band yang suaranya berdentam-dentam sampai ke luar.

Pengunjung cafe itu banyak sekali, beberapa adalah remaja seumuran Baekhyun, laki-laki dan perempuan, semua berdesak-desakan, meluber sampai ke luar pintu cafe,

"Kita ada di mana?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, kebingungan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul, dan melirik ke arah Baekhyun, "Ini yang akan kutunjukkan kepadamu. Selama ini kau pasti mengira aku adalah pemain musik klasik yang kolot, yang arogan, sombong dan tidak menghargai kemampuan orang lain di bawahku. Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa melihat bahwa pemain musik klasik, khususnya pemain biola sepertiku, kadangkala bisa juga bersikap seperti manusia biasa," Senyumnya melebar, lalu turun dari mobil, "Ayo Baekhyun, turun."

Baekhyun masih menatap bingung, tetapi kemudian dia turun juga, dan tidak bisa menolak ketika Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya. Mereka melangkah melalui pintu belakang yang dijaga, sepertinya mengarah khusus ke bagian belakang panggung konser mini itu.

Penjaga itu ternyata mengenali Chanyeol, senyumnya melebar,

"Kau datang juga Chanyeol." sapanya ramah.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melewatkan acara ini. Apakah Jongdae sudah di dalam?"

"Jongdae dan semuanya sudah menunggu di dalam," Penjaga itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang ada dalam gandengan Chanyeol, kemudian mengangkat alisnya, "Selera baru, eh?"

Chanyeol tertawa, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kadang-kadang aku senang mencicipi daun muda." gumamnya dalam tawa, tidak mempedulikan pipi Baekhyun yang merah padam ketika lelaki itu setengah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol," seorang lelaki tampan dengan tampilan anak band langsung menyambut Chanyeol, "Kau datang juga, kami tidak sabar menanti pertunjukanmu yang spektakuler."

_Pertunjukan Chanyeol yang spektakuler? _

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah Chanyeol akan bermain biola di sini? Tetapi... tidak cocok untuk dimainkan di sini bukan? musik band yang keras dan berdentam di luar sana dan teriakan penonton yang antusias tentu saja jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan penggemar musik klasik...

"Aku senang memiliki waktu untuk memberikan pertunjukan yang spektakuler di sini, Jongdae," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Apakah semuanya sudah siap?'

"Tentu saja kami selalu siap untukmu," Lelaki bernama Jongdae itu memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti penjaga di depan ketika melihat Baekhyun, mengangkat alisnya skeptis, "Selera baru Chanyeol? Tidak kusangka kau juga memangsa gadis-gadis muda."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan ganggu dia Jongdae, dia bukan korbanku, dia muridku, aku minta orangmu untuk menjaga dia selama aku tampil." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke ruang musik, Baekhyun terbirit-birit mengikutinya, dia tidak mau tersesat di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya ini, tempat yang hingar bingar dan sangat ramai.

"Kau akan bermain biola?" tanya Baekhyun tergesa.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Baekhyun dan mengangkat alisnya, "Biola? tentu saja tidak, aku akan bermain gitar." Lelaki itu lalu meraih gitar hitam pekat yang ada di kotak di sana, kemudian memasang ke tubuhnya.

"Kau bermain gitar? _Kau bermain band?_" itu adalah sisi lain yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya, dia selalu membayangkan Chanyeol sebagai seorang pemain biola klasik, berdiri di tengah orkestra megah, diantara para penonton yang memenuhi seluruh kursi sampai ke tribun kehormatan, mengenakan tuxedo klasik lalu menggesek biola di pundaknya dan memainkan nada musik klasik dengan indah dan sempurna.

Chanyeol yang ada di depannya ini sekarang berpenampilan acak-acakan, santai, dan memasang gitar hitam di tangannya... dan seorang pemain band!,

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat berkata-kata, ada suara riuh rendah di antara penonton di panggung depan. Chanyeol tersenyum,

"Itu panggilan untukku, tetap di sini dan nikmatilah musikku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu melangkah ke luar panggung.

Begitu lelaki itu memasuki panggung, suara-suara histeris langsung terdengar, terutama dari para wanita. Jongdae yang rupanya vokalis band itu memperkenalkan seluruh anggotanya, diiringi teriakan-teriakan dan tepuk tangan yang riuh rendah.

Baekhyun berdiri di tepi panggung, menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak luar biasa tampan di bawah sinar lampu panggung. Ini Chanyeol yang berbeda...sangat berbeda dari apa yang ditampilkannya.

Kemudian musik dimainkan, Chanyeol memetik gitarnya dan Baekhyun ternganga...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	9. Chapter 8

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luar biasa..._

Bukan hanya ketampanannya saja yang mendominasi seluruh panggung, membuat seluruh perempuan yang berdiri di depan panggung, mayoritas utama penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di tengah hingar bingarnya musik.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ternganga, karena ternyata kepandaian Chanyeol bermain gitar tidak kalah dengan kehebatannya bermain biola. Baekhyun memang bukan ahlinya tentang permainan gitar, dia mungkin bisa menilai dengan mudah permainan piano atau biola seseorang, tetapi alat-alat musik di genre musik pop dan band sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Meskipun begitu Baekhyun bisa tahu bahwa permainan gitar Chanyeol sangat bagus, lelaki itu memainkan musiknya dengan begitu mahir.

Lama kemudian Baekhyun terlarut dalam hingar bingarnya suasana, _band_ terus memainkan musik yang penuh energi, membawa penonton ke dalam suasananya dan semuanya terhipnotis dengan kemampuan bermain gitar Chanyeol yang berpadu dengan suara vokal Jongdae yang merdu.

Luar biasa... Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa musik dengan aliran lain bisa seindah ini, dia selalu menganggap bahwa musik klasik adalah yang terindah... ternyata musik aliran lain, kalau dimainkan dengan sepenuh hati, akan menciptakan nada yang sama indahnya.

Lamunan Baekhyun tersentak oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan yang membahana, semua penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di bawah panggung, dan dilihatnya Chanyeol dan rekan band-nya membungkukkan badan kepada seluruh penonton, membuat mereka semua semakin histeris.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah samping panggung, tempat Baekhyun masih berdiri dan terpaku, senyumnya melebar, lelaki itu hendak menghampiri Baekhyun ketika salah seorang penonton yang histeris nekad naik ke panggung,

"Chanyeol!" teriak perempuan itu dengan tatapan mata memuja, lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, perempuan itu merangkulkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Para pengawal di luar panggung langsung menarik perempuan itu, berusaha memaksanya turun. Perempuan itu meronta, menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan berkali-kali meneriakkan kata-kata cinta dan pemujaan kepada lelaki itu, membuat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli dan terus melangkah ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana permainanku?" Chanyeol masuk ke samping panggung, berdiri dengan begitu arogan seolah-olah Baekhyun wajib memujinya, sementara itu Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Ada bekas lipstick di seluruh bibir Chanyeol, bekas lipstick dari perempuan yang tadi menciumnya... oh ya ampun, lelaki ini memang terbiasa sembarangan berciuman dengan siapa saja!

"Menurutku menarik." jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Menarik? hanya itu?"

Tatapan Baekhyun tampak tidak bersahabat, "Memangnya kau mengharapkan pujian seperti apa? Bukankah kau sudah banyak menerima pujian dari semua orang? Masih belum puaskah?"

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu menatap Baekhyun penuh makna, "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Baek? sejak awal mula sepertinya kau selalu terdorong untuk menentangku." lelaki itu berjalan ke area belakang panggung, langsung menuju pintu belakang, membuat Baekhyun terpaksa mengikutinya, dan tetap diam saja, mencoba pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Ya, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap antipati kepada lelaki itu, mungkin karena kearoganan Chanyeol, mungkin karena sikapnya yang tidak menghormati perempuan, atau mungkin juga karena aura lelaki itu terasa mengancam. Chanyeol terlalu tampan, terlalu mempesona dan tidak segan-segan menguarkan seluruh pesonanya itu kepada perempuan manapun. Tetapi Chanyeol berbahaya, dari seluruh reputasi yang didengar oleh Baekhyun dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol jahat kepada perempuan, dia selalu memainkan hati mereka, membuat para perempuan itu menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menaklukkan Chanyeol, membuat para perempuan itu bermimpi sampai terbang tinggi, dan kemudian langsung menghempaskan mereka begitu saja dengan hati hancur. Dibalik sikap ramah dan pesonanya, Chanyeol adalah seorang pembenci perempuan. Dan Baekhyun ketakutan akan menjadi salah seorang perempuan calon korban Chanyeol, tergila-gila akan pesona lelaki itu hanya untuk dihancurkan begitu saja. Jadi, sikap ketus dan menjauhnya, mungkin adalah estimasi dari pertahanan dirinya terhadap lelaki itu.

Tetapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menjelaskan hal itu kepada Chanyeol bukan?

Chanyeol sendiri melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya diam sambil mengikutinya, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum skepstis.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang." gumamnya sambil melangkah cepat-cepat menuju parkiran, membiarkan Baekhyun mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu melihatku bermain gitar bersama band?" Chanyeol meliirik ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang, menembus kegelapan malam yang semakin kelam.

Baekhyun mau tak mau menatap ke arah Chanyeol, "Supaya aku tahu bahwa seorang pemain musik harus bisa memainkan musik apa saja?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tidak tepat seperti itu, Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan kepadamu, bahwa musik yang indah tidak hanya dihasilkan oleh penguasaan teknik dan keahlian. Asalkan kau punya hasrat untuk memainkannya, dan kau bisa menghanyutkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, kau akan bisa menghasilkan musik yang indah, entah itu dengan biola atau sebuah gitar, entah itu di musik klasik atau aliran kontemporer."

"Apakah kau selalu seperti itu? Hanyut dalam perasaanmu ketika membawakan musikmu?"

"Tentu saja," mata Chanyeol berubah dalam, "Aku adalah pemain yang emosional, ketika aku marah biasanya aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kemarahan, ketika aku sedih aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kesedihan. Kau tahu, sebenarnya itu salah satu kelemahanku, dulu aku sangat hebat bermain biola, tetapi aku tidak mampu menjaga emosiku dalam permainanku sehingga nada yang dihasilkan tidak pernah benar," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Lalu aku bertemu dengan salah satu mentorku di italia, dia melatihku supaya membalikkan visiku, aku tidak memasukkan emosiku ke dalam musikku, tetapi aku harus bisa memasukkan emosi yang ada di musik itu ke dalam perasaanku," Tatapan Chanyeol berubah serius, "Permainanmu semalam begitu penuh kesedihan, penuh emosi dan sakit hati, kau memasukkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, membuatnya terasa tidak pas dengan musik yang kau mainkan... sama persis dengan diriku di waktu lampau. Aku hanya ingin memperbaikimu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Chanyeol. Emosi dan permainan musik memang sangat berkaitan, apalagi untuk permainan biola yang membawakan pesan emosi... Baekhyun memang harus banyak berlatih...

Detik itulah Baekhyun sadar, bahwa di balik sikap arogan dan tidak menyenangkannya, Chanyeol benar-benar serius ingin mengajarinya bermain biola dengan serius.

Yah,... mungkin Chanyeol tidak sejahat yang Baekhyun kira. Mungkin semua kesan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol selama ini salah..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kata Eommamu kau pulang sampai tengah malam bersama Chanyeol." Jongin bergabung bersama Baekhyun di sofa rumah Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun sedang sibuk melahap jajjangmyeon untuk makan siangnya. Hari ini mereka libur latihan karena tanggal merah, dan Baekhyun juga merasa amat capek semalam, pulang begitu larutnya di malam hari hingga dia baru bangun tengah hari.

Eomma Baekhyun menunggu dengan cemas ketika mereka pulang kemarin, sudah siap mengomel ketika akhirnya Baekhyun mengetuk pintu pukul dua belas malam. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol langsung muncul di belakang Baekhyun, dan seperti biasa menebarkan pesonanya ketika meminta maaf kepada Eomma Baekhyun dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka mengajak Baekhyun untuk menonton konser yang diharapkan bisa menambah pengetahuan Baekhyun. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, Eomma Baekhyun langsung luluh dengan pesona Chanyeol, bukannya memarahi Chanyeol karena memulangkan anak gadisnya setelah larut malam, Eomma Baekhyun malahan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut tidak senang membayangkan sikap Eommanya kemarin, membuat Jongin mengangkat alisnya,

"Baekhyun, kau mendengar perkataanku tadi?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Jongin tertarik dari lamunannya dan mengangkat alisnya, "Memangnya kau tadi bertanya apa?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Dasar." jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap kepala Baekhyun, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sejak Baekhyun kecil, membuatnya merasa damai dan nyaman, "Aku dengar dari Eommamu, kau pulang sampai larut tengah malam, Eommamu sempat menelepon ke rumah menanyakan apakah kau bersama aku, tentu saja aku ikut cemas. Tadi pagi aku menelepon dan Eommamu yang mengangkat, beliau bilang kau masih tidur karena semalam kau pulang lewat tengah malam bersama Chanyeol," Tatapan Jongin tampak menyelidik, "Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadamu, Baek?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku.." Jongin tampak salah tingkah, "Well kau kan tahu reputasi Chanyeol sebagai penakluk perempuan, dia kan berbahaya bagi perempuan manapun, dan kau kau masih terlalu muda dan polos dibanding Chanyeol yang sudah dewasa dan berpengalaman, aku cemas dia akan mempermainkanmu," Kali ini wajah Jongin berubah serius, "Katakan padaku, dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu, bukan?"

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak jajjangmyeon yang dikunyahnya mendengar kata-kata Jongin, tetapi kemudian dia tertawa,

"Jongin... yang benar saja!" Baekhyun terkekeh, meletakkan piringnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa tidak menarik lagi, "Mana mungkin Chanyeol mengincarku sebagai korbannya, kau tahu sendiri seleranya adalah perempuan-perempuan lebih tua, dari kelas atas dan kaya raya...mana mungkin dia melirikku anak ingusan yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun?"

"Tetapi semalam kalian pulang larut, bukankah idealnya latihan itu selesai jam sepuluh malam?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dan tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa hangat, Jongin begitu tampan, dan lelaki itu mencemaskannya. Yah, setidaknya dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo di antara mereka, lelaki itu tidak benar-benar melupakannya.

"Kami melihat konser Chanyeol yang lain..." gumamnya tenang.

"Konser? Maksudmu Chanyeol mengadakan konser? Yang mana? Kalau dia ada konser resmi pasti aku tahu?"

"Bukan konser biola," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Dia bermain gitar bersama band."

Jongin langsung terperangah, "Gitar? Dia bermain gitar?" informasi itu pasti terasa mengejutkan untuk Jongin. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Astaga itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuduga, Chanyeol pasti berhasil merahasiakan kegiatan sampingannya selama ini... bermain gitar di sebuah band... astaga..."

"Dan permainan gitarnya sangat bagus." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, tetapi kemudian mendapati Jongin menatapnya dengan sangat serius,

"Baekhyun, dia memberitahumu rahasia ini, entah kau ini murid istimewanya atau dia punya maksud lain... aku mau kau berhati-hati Baekhyun, jangan sampai jatuh ke dalam pesonanya..." dengan lembut, sekali lagi Jongin mengusap rambut Baekhyun, "Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu seperti adik kandungku sendiri, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, atau sampai ada yang mematahkan hatimu."

Kata-kata Jongin selanjutnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Baekhyun. Hanya satu kata yang ditangkap oleh Baekhyun,

_Adik..?_

Bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata itu, tanpa disadari, Jonginlah yang telah mematahkan hati Baekhyun. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol meletakkan biolanya dan mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar ponselnya yang diletakkan dimeja berdering, dia mengerutkan bibirnya kesal melihat siapa yang menelepon, dan setelah menghela napas panjang, dia mengangkatnya,

"Ada apa Yejin?"

"Kudengar kau bersama perempuan ingusan itu sampai malam."

_Ledakan kecemburuan lagi._ Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya dia menghancurkan Yejin. Perempuan itu mulai terlalu percaya diri, bukan hanya merasa bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya, tetapi juga bersikap posesif yang keterlaluan. Chanyeol pernah memergoki Yejin sedang memeriksa seluruh isi ponselnya.

Rasanya akan sangat nikmat ketika menghancurkan hati Yejin yang sudah begitu mencintainya sepenuh hati. Chanyeol tersenyum jahat, membayangkan bahwa Yejin mungkin akan setengah gila kalau Chanyeol memutuskannya begitu saja.

"Darimana kau tahu kabar itu Yejin? apakah kau menguntitku kemarin?"

"Tidak." Yejin tampak malu mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, "Bukan menguntitmu, aku semalam mencoba menghubungi ponselmu, tetapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, jadi aku berinisiatif menelepon kampus tempat kau mengajar kelas khusus. Penjaga kampus bilang kelasmu sudah selesai, dan dia melihat kau pergi bersama perempuan ingusan itu."

"Byun Baekhyun. Dia punya nama Yejin, jangan menyebutnya dengan 'perempuan ingusan'." Chanyeol menyela tajam, tetapi Yejin tidak mau menyerah,

"Yah siapapun namanya, aku tidak peduli," suaranya merendah, "Yang pasti dia masih ingusan, masih kecil Chanyeol, akan sangat memalukan kalau kau memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya dan dia nanti jadi tergila-gila kepadamu, kau tahu bukan perasaan remaja masih sangat labil?"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, _tidakkah Yejin menyadari bahwa dia sendirilah yang tampak seperti remaja dengan emosi yang labil?_

"Sudahlah," Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sampai di keputusan bahwa waktunya untuk Yejin sudah berakhir, "Kau ada waktu untuk makan malam bersama nanti?"

"Tentu saja," Yejin setengah menjerit, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangan dalam suaranya, "Jemput aku jam tujuh ya, aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin, dan setelah makan malam kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, aku akan memberikan hadiah spesial untukmu." suaranya menjadi seksi, rendah merayu dan penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran romantis yang elegan. Chanyeol tidak akan tanggung-tanggung memilih tempat untuk mematahkan hati perempuan, dia akan melambungkan perasaan Yejin dulu sebelum menghancurkannya.

Yejin berdandan secantik mungkin tentu saja, dengan gaun ungu gelapnya yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan berkilauan, rambutnya ditata kebelakang dan kalung permata di lehernya membuat penampilannya seperti puteri raja.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Yejin." Chanyeol menyesap anggurnya, mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dan bersantai menikmati anggur.

Yejin tersenyum merayu kepada Chanyeol, "Aku berdandan hanya untukmu Chanyeol... dan seperti janjiku di telepon tadi, kau bisa menginap di rumahku kalau kau mau malam ini, aku akan memberikan malam yang luar biasa untukmu." suaranya rendah, merayu, penuh godaan.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak tergoda. Dia hanya meletakkan anggurnya dan menatap Yejin dengan datar,

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa," Matanya menatap tajam, membuat Yejin tiba-tiba merasa cemas, Chanyeol tidak pernah tampak seserius ini sebelumnya, "Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita Yejin."

Yejin ternganga mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, mulutnya membuka tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, wajahnya memucat.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku." Ada kilatan kejam di mata Chanyeol. Kilatan yang selama ini berhasil disembunyikannya, meskipun sekarang tak perlu lagi. Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan muaknya ketika menatap Yejin.

Yejin tentu saja mengerti arti tatapan itu, dia shock, bingung dan semua perasaan sesak langsung memenuhi dadanya. Tatapan Chanyeol kepadanya bukan tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta seperti sebelumnya. Itu tatapan kejam, penuh rasa muak dan kebencian?

Astaga... selama ini dia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil menaklukkan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu pada akhirnya berlabuh. Reputasi Chanyeol sebagai penghancur perempuan memang menakutkan, tetapi bukankah selama ini Chanyeol seolah sudah takluk kepadanya?

Atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol sudah merencanakannya? Menjadikannya korban... sama seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya?

"Kau mencampakkanku, Chanyeol?" akhirnya Yejin berkata-kata, bibirnya bergetar hampir menahankan air mata.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tepat sekali Yejin, waktuku untukmu sudah berakhir. Perlu kau tahu aku tidak pernah tertarik kepadamu, kau sama seperti perempuan lainnya, hanya menimbulkan rasa muak di hatiku."

"Tidak mungkin!" Yejin mencoba membantah, setengah menjerit, tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang di restoran itu yang menoleh kepada mereka, "Kau mencintaiku Chanyeol, aku yakin itu, sikapmu kepadaku, pelukanmu, kelembutanmu ketika menciumku, itu semua penuh cinta!"

"Jangan mencoba menipu dirimu sendiri Yejin, kau tahu aku sangat pandai bersandiwara," Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan menatap Yejin dengan dingin, "Aku rasa kau bisa pulang naik taxi, dan karena hubungan kita sudah berakhir, jangan harap aku mau menjadi pendampingmu lagi." Dengan senyumannya yang terakhir Chanyeol membalikkan badan meninggalkan Yejin.

"Ini semua karena perempuan ingusan itu bukan?" Suara teriakan Yejin itu menahankan langkah Chanyeol, Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan menatap Yejin gusar.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, Kim Yejin," Bibir Chanyeol menipis, "Aku tertarik kepadanya hanya karena dia sama sepertiku, jenius dalam bermain biola. Dia istimewa." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan berlalu, meninggalkan Yejin duduk di sana, penuh rasa malu dan berurai air mata. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yejin duduk di sana dengan mata membara. Dia masih tidak percaya Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja. Begitu kejamnya!

Dan ini semua pasti karena perempuan itu. Chanyeol memang membantah, tetapi Yejin yakin, sikap Chanyeol kepadanya berubah setelah perempuan ingusan itu muncul.

Byun Baekhyun istimewa karena dia pandai bermain biola, sama seperti Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba mata Yejin menyala jahat.

Baiklah. Dia akan menghancurkan keistimewaan Byun Baekhyun itu, agar Baekhyun tidak menarik lagi di mata Chanyeol!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : HOLAA AKU BALIK. Setelah beberapa hari enggak update maaf ya soalnya aku lagi liburan dan emang enggak bawa laptop dan ini baru balik wkwkkw**_


	10. Chapter 9

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol baru bangun tidur ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sambil menggerutu, tangannya menggapai-gapai ponsel yang terletak di meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Suara Yejin langsung terdengar ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan sapaan pertamanya di ponsel,

"Pasti gara-gara Byun Baekhyun bukan, kau meninggalkanku?"

Chanyeol langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Suara Yejin tampak aneh... sepertinya perempuan itu sedang mabuk. _Apakah karena dirinya?_ Yah memang ada berbagai macam reaksi perempuan-perempuan yang dihancurkan hatinya oleh Chanyeol. Ada yang menangis terus menerus, ada yang marah dan mencaci maki, bahkan ada yang mengancam bunuh diri – yang akhirnya hanyalah berupa ancaman kosong. Yejin sendiri kelihatannya berbeda, perempuan itu tampaknya depresi. Yah dari semua perempuan yang pernah dipacarinya, Yejin memang yang paling tampak tergila-gila dan sangat posesif kepadanya... mungkin karena dia memang wanita culas yang tamak.

"Bukanlah sudah kubilang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Dan kau mabuk di pagi hari, sungguh memalukan, seperti tidak ada kegiatan lain saja."

"Memalukan?" Yejin tertawa histeris, "Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini. Hari-hariku selalu dipenuhi penantian untuk saat aku berjumpa denganmu, dan sekarang kau mencampakkan aku begitu saja seperti sampah!"

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa itu akan terjadi kepadamu ketika kau memutuskan mengambil resiko untuk memacariku," Chanyeol bergumam dengan suara dingin, "Perbaiki dirimu dan enyahlah dari hidupku!" Setelah dengan sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup kasar tersebut, Chanyeol memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yejin menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan mata nanar. Ini bukan Chanyeol nya. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap begitu kejam kepadanya? Kenapa Chanyeol berubah begitu cepat? Mencampakkan dan menyakitinya?

Ditenggaknya minuman berwarna keemasan dari botol kaca di meja riasnya. Minum adalah salah satu pelampiasannya untuk mempertahankan dirinya, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah gila.

Mata Yejin yang kuyu setengah mabuk menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Meskipun penampilannya berantakan, tidak mengenakan riasan dan masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya, Yejin tahu dia tetap cantik.

Yejin memang dilahirkan cantik jelita meskipun dia merasa dirinya kurang beruntung karena dilahirkan di keluarga dengan ekonomi menengah ke bawah, ibunya yang memimpikan anaknya yang cantik bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik, sengaja membanting tulang untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah elite dengan harapan Yejin bisa menggaet salah satu lelaki kaya yang bersekolah di sana dan menjadikannya suaminya. Dan memang kecantikan Yejin membuat para lelaki tertarik kepadanya, sampai akhirnya Yejin memilih mangsa yang paling besar, seorang lelaki yang dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya dan dijadikannya suaminya. Suaminya benar-benar membawa Yejin naik dalam kelas sosialnya, karena suaminya sangat kaya dan mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar di bidang musik.

Tetapi rupanya pernikahan mereka tidak bertahan lama, kelakuan Yejin yang suka mencari lelaki-lelaki muda untuk memuaskan sikap manjanya rupanya membuat suaminya muak dan menceraikannya. Untungnya Yejin punya pengacara yang cukup handal sehingga bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dari perceraiannya, toh suaminya masih saja kaya meskipun harus membayarnya dengan begitu besar. Saat ini Yejin hidup bermewah-mewah dengan harta bagian dari perceraiannya, bergonta-ganti pacar sesukanya dan menikmati masa menjandanya... sampai kemudian dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol... ah lelaki itu begitu mempesona, dengan sikap sopan dan senyumnya yang menawan... dan wajahnya itu.. kesempurnaan wajahnya mungkin bahkan telah membuat dewa dan dewi menangis karena iri...

Reputasi Chanyeol sudah terkenal, Yejin bahkan mengenal salah satu dari perempuan yang dicampakkan Chanyeol. Tetapi sikap Chanyeol kepadanya sangat baik dan penuh kelembutan, membuat Yejin percaya bahwa Chanyeol telah berubah, bahwa Chanyeol telah membuka hati untuknya dan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya, dan kemudian setelah sekian lama bersama Chanyeol, Yejin terperosok semakin dalam mencintai lelaki itu, menyerahkan seluruh hatinya tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

Matanya masih nanar menatap bayangannya di cermin... disentuhnya pipinya, dirasakannya kelembutan di sana. Pipinya masih halus bukan? Biasanya Yejin selalu memeriksa setiap inci kulit wajahnya dengan teliti... di usianya yang sudah berkepala tiga, dia sadar bahwa dia harus benar-benar menjaga kecantikannya... makanya setiap dia menemukan sedikit saja keriput, Yejin langsung panik dan menghubungi dokter ahli kecantikan langganannya untuk menyuntikkan botox ataupun melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan keriput itu.

Dia ingin tampak muda, cantik dan menarik, apalagi ketika berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol yang luar biasa tampan. Dia ingin mereka tampak sebagai pasangan yang serasi.

Dan sebenarnya dia sudah berhasil selama ini... sampai kemudian anak perempuan ingusan itu muncul.

Anak itu tidak cantik menurut Yejin, masih lebih cantik dirinya. Tetapi kemudaan dan kesegaran Baekhyun terasa mengancamnya, membuatnya merasa seperti perempuan tua yang sudah layu... apalagi kulit Baekhyun begitu mulus dan halus, memancarkan keranuman masa mudanya, membuat Yejin memendam rasa iri luar biasa.

Chanyeol pasti berpaling kepada Baekhyun karena kemudaan dan keranuman Baekhyun. Perempuan ingusan itu mungkin membuat Chanyeol tertarik karena berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dipacari Chanyeol sebelumnya, dan Yejin yakin kalau Chanyeol meninggalkan dirinya karena Baekhyun.

Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Baekhyun memiliki Chanyeol. Dia akan menghancurkan Baekhyun sebelum itu terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jadi apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini? _

Hari ini masih libur panjang dan dengan menyedihkan dia hampir menggunakan seluruh waktunya untuk merenung sendirian di kamar, mempelajari literatur musik klasik yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dikuasainya.

Chanyeol menatap dirinya di cermin dan menggerutu dalam hati. Baru kali ini dia sadar bahwa dirinya hampir tidak punya teman untuk sekedar menghabiskan hari libur bersama. Teman-temannya sudah berlabuh dan menemukan belahan jiwanya masing-masing sehingga memutuskan menghabiskan hari liburnya bersama pasangannya.

Tinggal Chanyeol sendirian tanpa pasangan dan tanpa cinta dalam hidupnya. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya, jalan yang penuh dengan dendam dan kebencian masa lalu, melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan yang dirasa pantas.

Tetapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak pernah bisa puas? Semakin dia menyakiti perempuan, semakin hatinya haus untuk menyakiti lagi dan lagi. Ternyata pembalasan dendam itu tidak selalu berujung memuaskan, yang ada, jiwanya malahan terasa semakin hampa dan kosong.

_Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa amat sangat kesepian... amat sangat kesepian._

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang dan kemudian duduk di sofa sambil memilah-milah surat-surat yang masuk untuknya, beberapa hanyalah ucapan selamat atas kesuksesan konsernya di Austria, beberapa surat-surat penting dan kemudian dia menemukan sebuah undangan pesta perjamuan makan malam untuk nanti malam, yang akan dilaksanakan di rumah salah seorang komposer terkenal yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Chanyeol langsung mendapatkan ide.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Kyungsoo?" Meskipun sakit, Baekhyun tetap bertanya kepada Jongin. Lelaki itu pagi-pagi sudah datang ke rumahnya dan sarapan bersama, ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh siang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda lelaki itu akan ini mereka sedang duduk bersama di bagian belakang rumah Baekhyun, duduk di sofa nyaman dengan bantal-bantal empuk dan membaca buku. Eomma Baekhyun menyiapkan berbagai makanan kecil di piring dan sepoci limun dingin untuk mereka. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak menghabiskan hari dengan bersantai seperti ini bersama Jongin.

Oh, tentu saja Baekhyun berharap Jongin akan tinggal sampai penghujung hari, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan bersama ketika libur panjang seperti ini. Tetapi hati kecilnya menyuruhnya bertanya. Baekhyun sudah terlalu sering terbanting harapannya atas Jongin, dan dia tidak mau mengalaminya lagi. Kyungsoo sepertinya semakin sering menyita waktu Jongin akhir-akhir ini hingga Jongin jarang punya waktu untuk Baekhyun. Yah, tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin, Kyungsoo sangat cantik, feminim dan merupakan impian setiap lelaki akan perempuan idamannya, jauh bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun yang tomboy dan seperti anak lelaki.

Jongin mencomot biskuit keju hangat buatan eomma Baekhyun dan tersenyum,

"Aku akan berada di sini sampai sore." Gumamnya, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kyungsoo harus mengantarkan appanya ke acara resmi sampai sore, rencananya kami baru akan bertemu malam ini."

Jantung Baekhyun serasa diremas, jadi Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya hanya karena dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo?

Jongin sendiri tampaknya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang murung, lelaki itu tertawa, kemudian merangkul Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya,

"Hei maafkan aku ya, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu, tapi kuharap kau mau mengerti ya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tidak lama berada di Seoul, dia akan kembali ke sekolahnya akhir bulan nanti, dan kami terpaksa menjalin hubungan percintaan jarak jauh."

"Percintaan?" satu kata itu langsung menempel di telinga Baekhyun, bagaikan belati yang ditusukkan di sana.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya tampak berbinar. "Sebenarnya aku mau menceritakan kepadamu nanti, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar membagi kebahagiaanku bersamamu," Lelaki itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua jemarinya dengan penuh semangat, "Kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kyungsoo, dan dia menerimanya."

Kalau saat itu ada petir menyambar di depan mereka, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan seterkejut sekarang, mulutnya menganga dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Jadi kalian sekarang...?"

"Yap." Jongin tertawa, "Akhirnya setelah penantian panjangku sejak dulu, perasaanku berbalas juga. Kyungsoo bilang sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah tertarik kepadaku, tetapi dia berpikir ulang karena dia akan segera bersekolah di luar negeri. Kemarin ketika pulang ke Seoul, dia bertekad akan menemuiku dan menelaah perasaannya sendiri dan ternyata perasaan itu masih sama kuatnya. Kami akhirnya bertekad mencoba menjalani hubungan ini meskipun harus hubungan jarak jauh nantinya... "

"Bukankah Kyungsoo dan appanya sudah menetap di luar negeri? Mereka kan hanya pulang kemari jika ada liburan panjang dan acara penting menyangkut pekerjaan appanya? Akan seperti apa hubungan kalian nanti? Kalian hanya bisa bertemu minimal enam bulan sekali." Setelah menelan ludah dan menguatkan diri, Baekhyun mencoba memberikan pendapat layaknya seorang sahabat.

"Kan sekarang teknologi informasi sudah semakin maju, hubungan jarak jauh semakin dimudahkan, mungkin kami akan chatting setiap malam, mengobrol lewat web camera, itu sama saja kami bertemu setiap hari bukan? Lagipula kami bertahan seperti ini tidak akan lama.."

"Maksudmu?" jantung Baekhyun berdesir, selalu begitu ketika dia merasa akan menerima sebuah kabar buruk.

Jongin tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Baekhyun yang semakin pucat, matanya bersinar penuh tekad, memandang ke kejauhan,

"Aku sudah bilang pada appa, aku akan menyusul Kyungsoo melanjutkan pendidikanku di luar negeri."

Seketika itu juga, seluruh harapan sesedikit apapun yang masih tersisa di benak Baekhyun, tercabut paksa seluruhnya hingga bersih, sampai ke akar-akarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu tertidur.

Baekhyun mengamati dengan sayang Jongin yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa. Dia sendiri duduk condong di depan Jongin, memuaskan diri untuk memandangi lelaki yang dicintainya itu selagi ada kesempatan.

Jongin begitu pulasnya sehingga tatapan memuja Baekhyun ke arahnya tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya. Baekhyun mengamati wajah Jongin yang tampan, alis matanya yang tebal, bibirnya yang indah yang selalu digunakannya untuk tersenyum, menceriakan hari-hari Baekhyun...

Sejak dia pindah ke Seoul, Jongin selalu ada untuknya, menjaganya sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Jongin adalah pusat dunia Baekhyun. Dan sekarang, Jongin bilang dia akan pergi ke belahan dunia lain untuk mengejar wanita yang dipujanya, mengejar wanita beruntung itu.

Ah, betapa inginnya Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jongin, mengungkapkan kepada lelaki itu bahwa dia ada di sini, menunggu untuk dilihat, menunggu Jongin untuk menyadari cintanya. Tetapi di sisi lain Baekhyun merasa takut, Jongin begitu dekat dengannya dan sikapnya seperti menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya sendiri, Baekhyun takut kalau dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, Jongin akan berubah sikap dan menjauhinya, apalagi jika Jongin memang tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, hubungan mereka pasti akan berubah menjadi kaku dan canggung...

Akan sanggupkah Baekhyun tanpa kehadiran Jongin di dekatnya?

Tiba-tiba saja dada Baekhyun terasa sesak. Matanya terasa panas... dan kemudian, dengan nekad dan putus asa, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup dahi Jongin dengan lembut.

Detik yang sama sekilas sinar blitz menerpanya, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sinar itu, lalu membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Chanyeol tengah berdiri di pintu penghubung ruang belakang dengan ruang tengah, lelaki itu bersandar santai di ambang pintu, tersenyum mengejek kepada Baekhyun dan dijemarinya tengah memegang ponsel, ponsel yang tadi dipakainya memotret Baekhyun yang diam-diam sedang mencuri mencium dahi Jongin yang tengah tertidur pulas!

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dengan defensif, sebelumnya dia sempat melirik cemas ke arah Jongin, dan bersyukur dalam hati karena lelaki itu masih tertidur pulas. Kemudian dengan langkah lebar, Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol dengan marah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan kenapa kau mengambil fotoku?"

Senyum miring muncul di bibir Chanyeol, "Eommamu menyuruhku masuk ke belakang dan mencarimu," Matanya sengaja melirik ke arah ponselnya, "Wah sungguh foto yang menyedihkan, kau dengan penuh cinta mencium diam-diam sahabatmu... cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh?"

Kata-kata Chanyeol langsung menyulut amarah Baekhyun, dia langsung menyerang Chanyeol, mencoba mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Chanyeol,

"Kemarikan ponsel itu!" Baekhyun mendesis, setengah terangah berusaha menggapai Chanyeol yang dengan sengaja mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan ekspresi menahan tawa. Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Chanyeol dan merasa jengkel luar biasa, lelaki itu pasti menertawakannya karena tubuhnya pendek seperti anak kecil, dan Chanyeol bertubuh tinggi, merebut ponsel itu akan percuma bagi Baekhyun, apalagi kalau Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti itu,

"Kau jahat! Kemarikan ponsel itu!"

"Percuma Baek, kau tidak akan bisa mengambil ponsel itu dariku," Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Mungkin aku akan menghapusnya kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, terkejut akan sikap tidak terpuji Chanyeol, "Kau memerasku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tampak malu, matanya sengaja melirik ke arah sofa tempat Jongin masih tertidur pulas, "Dan aku rasa kau tidak ingin Jongin melihat foto ini bukan? Disini wajahmu benar-benar penuh cinta, sungguh menyedihkan, mungkin Jongin akan kaget karena kau menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadanya, dan mungkin dia akan menjauhimu..."

"Oke." Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar, dan dia takut itu akan terjadi, dijauhi Jongin karena perasaan canggung adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya, dia butuh bisa dekat dengan Jongin, dan kalau satu-satunya jalan adalah dalam posisi seperti saudara atau sahabatnya, maka Baekhyun tidak akan merusaknya. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya menahan marah, tetapi dia mencoba bersabar. Dia tidak bisa melawan Chanyeol sekarang, lelaki itu memegang kartu AS untuk mengancam Baekhyun dan sekarang sedang berada di atas angin.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku datang ke jamuan makan malam yang akan diadakan nanti malam, sebagai pasanganku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai murid khususku dan mungkin kita akan berduet sedikit di sana," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan izin eommamu, tetapi aku tahu kau akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menolak ajakanku, jadi menyenangkan sekali aku bisa memaksamu melakukan apa yang kumau mulai sekarang," Tatapannya berubah sedikit menakutkan, "Lakukan apa yang aku mau, Baekhyun, dan mungkin aku akan berbaik hati menghapus foto ini dari ponselku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : Hai aku update tengah malem lol aku mau update sore eh malah baper ada scan pb exology chanbaek sama kaisoo wkwkkw**_


	11. Chapter 10

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nanti malam kita akan bermain biola bersama. Pertunjukan duet khusus untuk memperkenalkanmu sekaligus menghormati sang tuan rumah," Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ekspresi memberontak di mata Baekhyun, "Kita memainkan _Beethoven Violin Romance no 2_. Kau tentu sudah tahu musik itu dan mempelajarinya, siapkan untuk nanti malam."

Pada saat yang sama, tubuh Jongin bergerak di sofa, seakan hendak terbangun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun langsung menoleh waspada sambil menatap ke arah Jongin, dan sekejap kemudian, Jongin membuka matanya,

"Baekhyun?" Jongin terduduk, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya, kemudian matanya membelalak ketika melihat Chanyeol yang bersandar di pintu sambil tersenyum, "Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan penuh ancaman kepada Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman geli, sebelum kemudian dia melangkah mendekati Jongin,

"Kau ketiduran." Disorongkannya gelas berisi air putih di meja, Jongin menerimanya dan meneguknya, lalu melirik jam tangannya,

"Aku tertidur cukup lama ternyata," senyumnya melebar, "Dan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di sini?" dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar, "Apakah kalian akan mengadakan sesi latihan khusus?'

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar santai di ambang pintu, senyumnya tidak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya, "Aku hanya mampir untuk memberitahu Baekhyun tentang undangan pesta makan malam nanti malam," Matanya melemparkan sinar penuh tantangan kepada Jongin, "Aku akan membawa Baekhyun sebagai partner makan malamku sekaligus berduet bersama di sana."

Jongin ternganga, tentu saja dia tahu reputasi Chanyeol, dan yang dia tahu pasti, Chanyeol selalu membawa pacar-pacarnya sebagai partnernya di setiap undangan pesta dan makan malam yang dihadirinya, tetapi kali ini dia membawa Baekhyun, apa maksud Chanyeol sebenarnya?

Chanyeol tidak menunggu sampai Jongin mendapatkan jawaban, dia kemudian setengah membalikkan tubuhnya,

"Oke aku rasa urusanku sudah selesai di sini. Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu, Baek, pukul tujuh tepat." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, membuat mata Baekhyun menyala karena marah, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian seakrab itu." Jongin melirik ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan spekulatif ketika Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Benak Baekhyun masih dipenuhi kejengkelan karena apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan kilatan aneh di mata Jongin,

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa selama ini Chanyeol selalu membawa pacar-pacarnya untuk menemaninya ke setiap undangan untuknya? Dan sekarang dia membawamu sebagai partnernya, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa orang-orang mungkin akan salah paham kepadamu?"

"Aku?" Baekhyun terkekeh ketika menyadari maksud perkataan Jongin, "Maksudmu orang akan mengira aku pacar terbaru Chanyeol?" kali ini kekehan Baekhyun melebar dan berubah menjadi gelak tawa, dia langsung teringat deretan pacar-pacar Chanyeol yang elegan dan luar biasa cantik, seperti Kim Yejin misalnya, "Bagaimana mungkin orang mengira bahwa aku pacar Chanyeol? Aku tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan kecantikan pacar-pacarnya sebelumnya."

"Kau cantik." Tiba-tiba Jongin tampak serius, "Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri Baek, aku rasa Chanyeol juga menyadari kecantikanmu, karena itu dia mendekatimu."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, Jongin tidak pernah memujinya secara frontal dan serius seperti itu, "Apakah menurutmu aku cantik?" dia memberanikan diri bertanya.

Tatapan Jongin melembut dan jemarinya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Kau cantik Baekhyun, dan karena itulah selama ini aku selalu berusaha menjagamu, aku menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau disakiti. Dan sekarang aku rasa kau perlu waspada kepada Chanyeol... mungkin aku salah paham dan Chanyeol hanya tertarik padamu karena kemampuanmu bermain biola, tetapi aku lelaki, dan seorang lelaki bisa merasakan insting kalau lelaki lain mengincar seorang perempuan..." matanya semakin lembut, "Kau tentu tahu reputasi Chanyeol sebelumnya, jadi ingatlah, kau harus berhati-hati."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, bagian peringatan Jongin kepada Chanyeol sama sekali tidak didengarnya, dia hanya fokus kepada kata-kata Jongin, bahwa lelaki itu menyayanginya... bahwa lelaki itu peduli kepadanya.

Jongin lalu melirik kembali jam tangannya dan mengerukan kening, "Sudah sore ternyata, aku harus pulang dan bersiap sebelum menemui Kyungsoo," lelaki itu tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang langsung disembunyikannya secepat kilat, dia menepuk pundak Baekhyun lembut dan tersenyum, "Ingat pesanku, Baek, berhati-hatilah terhadap Chanyeol." gumamnya sebelum pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yejin memandang lembaran undangan berwarna emas elegan itu di tangannya. Ini adalah undangan makan malam yang seharusnya dihadirinya bersama Chanyeol... sekarang Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi di mana-mana.

_Apakah Yejin harus tetap datang? Sanggupkah dia menerima tatapan cemoohan dan kasihan dari orang-orang ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak datang bersama Chanyeol lagi?_

Tetapi mungkin saja Chanyeol akan datang di pesta itu, mungkin saja Yejin bisa merayunya dan memperoleh kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol lagi.

Ya. Pesta makan malam ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol kembali... Yejin benar-benar mantap dan bertekad malam ini. Dia kemudian memencet nomor ponsel salon langganannya.

Yejin akan berdandan luar biasa cantik nanti malam, supaya Chanyeol terpesona dan luluh kepadanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu kembali Baekhyun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Penampilannya benar-benar feminim, apakagi rambut panjangnya digulung dengan gaya klasik di atas tengkuknya, memamerkan antingnya yang panjang dan eksotis. Eommanyalah yang mendandaninya hingga penampilannya secantik ini.

Tetapi Baekhyun cemberut dan benar-benar cemberut. Chanyeol telah bertindak licik, mengancamnya dan memaksanya datang ke pesta itu menemaninya, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun selain mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol. Selama foto itu masih tersimpan di ponsel Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... hmmm tapi mungkin dia bisa mencari cara untuk mengambil ponsel Chanyeol tanpa ketahuan dan menghapusnya diam-diam, setelah itu dia akan bebas merdeka dari ancaman Chanyeol.

Eommanya tentu saja sangat senang karena Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pesta ekslusif dan penuh dengan orang-orang penting di dunia musik klasik. Sepertinya dalam penjelasannya yang mempesona kepada eomma Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa pesta malam ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai murid khususnya.

Bahkan sang eomma sama sekali tidak mengungkit-ungkit jam malam, seperti yang selalu diingatkannya ketika ia pergi bersama Jongin...

Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan dahinya yang berkerut, tetapi dia tidak bsia menahannya ketika suara bel pintu berbunyi. Dari kamarnya dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh eomma Baekhyun dan sapaan eomma Baekhyun yang bersemangat ketika menyapa Chanyeol.

Gawat, sang eomma rupanya sudah tersihir oleh ketampanan dan pesona Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat akan kata-kata Jongin kepadanya sore tadi, bahwa dia harus berhati-hati kepada Chanyeol. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu pasti bahwa Jongin sudah tentu salah, amat sangat menggelikan dan tidak bisa dipercaya kalau sampai Chanyeol tertarik kepadanya. Dia sudah jelas-jelas bukan tipe Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu tidak akan pernah meliriknya. Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar tertarik kepadanya karena permainan biolanya saja.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan lembut dan eommanya memanggilnya karena Chanyeol sudah siap menunggu di depan. Baekhyun melirik bayangannya di cermin untuk terakhir kali dan kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mengambil biolanya sebelum melangkah ke luar kamar.

_Yah setidaknya dia harus bertahan untuk melalui malam ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pergi ke pesta makan malam?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo, 'Maksudmu pesta makan malam di rumah keluarga pemusik terkenal itu?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya appa yang mendapat undangan, tetapi dia tidak bisa hadir karena kondisi kesehatannya menurun, jadi dia memintaku mewakilinya. Pesta makan malam itu akan dihadiri oleh banyak orang penting dalam dunia musik, Jongin... kuharap kau mau menjadi pasanganku di pesta."

Jongin langsung teringat akan pesta yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi, dan dia yakin bahwa ini adalah pesta yang sama, setelah menarik napas panjang, dia mengambil keputusan bahwa dia akan menemani Kyungsoo datang ke pesta itu, toh dia bisa sekalian menjaga Baekhyun kalau-kalau dugaannya benar dan Chanyeol bersikap macam-macam bukan?

Jongin memang mengagumi Chanyeol, sangat mengagumi permainan biolanya dan menjadikan lelaki itu inspirasinya, tetapi bukan berarti dia menutup mata atas reputasi Chanyeol sebagai penghancur wanita. Selama ini reputasi itu tentu saja tidak mengganggunya... tetapi sekarang, ketika Baekhyun yang sangat disayanginya terlibat, mau tak mau Jongin harus mewaspadai Chanyeol. Apalagi sudah beberapa kali lelaki itu mencium Baekhyun tanpa izin... melakukannya seolah itu hal yang sangat biasa, kenyataan tentang ciuman itu sebenarnya amat sangat mengganggu Jongin.

"Oke, beri waktu aku setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap, lalu aku akan langsung menjemputmu." gumam Jongin pada Kyungsoo, memutuskan bahwa dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengawasi Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alisnya penuh pujian ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun, tetapi lelaki itu tidak berkata-apa-apa dan seolah menyimpan pendapatnya dalam hati

Setelah Chanyeol berpamitan kepada eomma Baekhyun, dengan lembut dia mengamit lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Sikapnya sopan, bahkan dia membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun sebelum masuk ke balik kemudi.

Setelah mobil dijalankan, Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu, dan rambut yang ditata sangat feminim." Lelaki itu melemparkan pujiannya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun hanya melirik sedikit dan tak bereaksi, "Terimakasih. Eomma yang mendandaniku."

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kau merusak penampilan cantikmu."

Baekhyun langsung menyambar, "Tidak ada yang bisa tersenyum kalau dipaksa datang ke sebuah pesta di luar kemauannya.'

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau begitu antipati kepadaku..."

"Karena kau licik dan pemaksa." jawab Baekhyun singkat, mengungkapkan semuanya.

Jawaban itu rupanya tidak membuat Chanyeol marah, lelaki itu malahan tersenyum, "Ya. itu memang sudah sifatku, aku selalu berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau," Suaranya berubah serius, "Dan tentang dirimu, aku benar-benar serius Baekhyun, aku melihat diriku, kejeniusanku di dalam dirimu di masa depan, dan kalau aku berhasil melatihmu, kau akan sama hebatnya seperti aku."

Kali ini Baekhyun terdiam, baru kali ini dia mendengar pujian terang-terangan Chanyeol kepada teknik bermain biolanya, matanya melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan melihat bahwa ekspresi lelaki itu benar-benar serius.

"Benarkah permainanku sebaik itu?" tanyanya ragu,

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah meragukan penilaianku, aku tidak pernah salah menilai bakat seseorang, Baekhyun. Dan percayalah padaku, kalau ada orang yang kemampuannya bisa menandingiku, itu adalah kau," Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, "Kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan kita mainkan nanti malam?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mau tak mau ketika Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang akan mereka mainkan nanti malam, Baekhyun langsung mempelajarinya. _Beethoven violin romance no 2_ adalah salah satu _masterpiec_e karya Beetohoven yang dibuat sang maestro ketika dia berperang dengan penyakit tuli bertahap yang menyerangnya dengan kejam.. selama beberapa periode itu, sang maestro menciptakan musik-musik yang penuh gejolak, yang berisikan pertarungan batin, kesedihan serta penderitaannya. Tetapi kemudian munculah _Violin Romance no 2_ yang sama sekali tidak mengandung pergolakan batin dan kecemasan dari sang maestro, bahkan musik di dalamnya menimbulkan perasaan manis dan keindahan yang lembut seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kata orang, _Beethoven violin romance no 2_ adalah wujud dari perdamaian Beethoven dengan penyakit tuli yang dideritanya.

"Itu adalah alunan musik yang indah, sangat indah ketika dimainkan dengan duet, dan aku percaya kau akan menyingkirkan semua permasalahan di antara kita dan bermain dengan baik, Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Chanyeol. Meskipun dia memang tidak menyukai kepribadian Chanyeol, tetapi bisa berduet dengan lelaki itu, bahkan lebih dari satu kali, seharusnya merupakan anugerah yang didambakan oleh setiap pemain biola amatiran seperti Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka turun dari mobil, dan dengan lembut Chanyeol mengamit jemari Baekhyun, bersikap _gentle _sebagai pasangan resminya di pesta. Semua orang menyambut mereka - _salah,_ semua orang menyambut Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanyalah tempelan - dengan hormat, apalagi mereka sudah mendengar bahwa malam ini Chanyeol akan memberikan penampilan khusus untuk berduet dengan murid khususnya yang sudah banyak di desas-desuskan di dalam dunia musik sehingga membuat orang-orang ingin tahu. Banyak sekali mata-mata para undangan yang menatap Baekhyun penuh spekulasi baik terang-terangan maupun sembunyi-sembunyi.

Untungnya penampilan Baekhyun cukup cantik malam ini, sebenarnya ini semua karena eomma Baekhyun yang bersemangat, ketika menyetujui bahwa Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun ke pesta elit di kalangan musik klasik, eomma Baekhyun langsung menelepon temannya yang memiliki butik kecil tetapi menghasilkan gaun-gaun nan indah, yang langsung mengirimkannya untuk mereka. Untung juga Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang mungil sehingga ukuran gaun itu cukup pas ditubuhnya, hanya kebesaran sedikit di bagian pinggang yang langsung dikecilkan eomma Baekhyun dengan keahlian menjahitnya.

Jadi berdirilah Baekhyun di sini di sebelah Chanyeol dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa feminim, dengan gaun berwarna hijau gelap yang sangat indah membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan fantastik dan membuatnya tampak padat, berisi dan feminim. Gaun itu rendah di bagian depan, melebar di pundaknya menampilkan sedikit kulit pundaknya yang halus, lalu ketat di bagian pinggang dan pinggulnya sebelum kemudian melebar dengan indahnya sampai ke mata kaki. Dan gaun itu membuat penampilan Baekhyun benar-benar feminim.

Para tamu dipersilahkan menikmati hidangan pembuka di lobby yang penuh dengan pelayan-pelayan yang menbawa nampan berisi berbagai jenis minuman dan makanan kecil menawarkannya berkeliling kepada setiap undangan yang hadir. Tamu-tamu itu berkelompok-kelompok dan bersosialisasi tersebar di setiap penjuru lobby indah yang mewah itu, musik lembut mengiringi, mengalir samar-samar yang membuat suasana pesta semakin elegan.

Yah, setidaknya dia pantas berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang penampilannya seperti biasa luar biasa tampannya. Mereka saat ini sedang berbasa basi dengan sang tuan rumah, dan Baekhyun berharap dia tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di tengah orang-orang penting di kalangan musik klasik ini.

Hanya itu sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Baekhyun dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang mengamatinya, dua pasang mata dengan benak berkecamuk yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan pesta itu, Jongin menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan dan ternganga, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu entah bagaimana bertransformasi menjadi perempuan dewasa yang snagat feminim dan cantik.

Dia tahu Baekhyun cantik tentu saja, tetapi selama ini Baekhyun selalu berpenampilan tomboi di depannya, dan Jongin hampir menganggapnya sebagai anak laki-laki, dan juga adik kesayangannya. Tetapi berdiri di sana, menebarkan senyuman lembutnya dalam penampilannya yang luar biasa... Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Jongin terpesona.

_Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya?_

Tiba-tiba mata Jongin menatap ke arah jemari Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana bisa merangkul pinggang feminim Baekhyun dengan posesif, dan tiba-tiba, dorongan amarah melandanya, membuatnya ingin menerjang ke arah Chanyeol dan memukulnya, mengancamnya untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari Baekhyun.

_Cemburu...?_

Jongin merasakan dadanya berdenyut, dia lalu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, dengan penampilan cantik di balut gaun warna peraknya yang mewah. Tetapi entah kenapa, mata Jongin selalu tergoda untuk melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang bahkan belum menyadari kehadiran Jongin di sana.

_Apakah Jongin terlambat menyadari perasaannya? perasaannya yang sesungguhnya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, mata yang lainnya menatap pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan kemarahan membara. Ya, Yejin berdiri di sudut, dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa cantik tetapi diliputi oleh perasaan terhina yang luar biasa.

_Berani-beraninya Chanyeol membawa perempuan itu sebagai pasangannya setelah mencampakkanku begitu saja!_

Jadi benar bukan? Chanyeol meninggalkan Yejin karena tertarik pada kemudaan Baekhyun yang ranum?

Kalau dulu Yejin masih ragu-ragu, sekarang tekadnya makin membulat, dipenuhi oleh kemarahan dan kecemburuan yang melimpah ruah, memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa membakar.

Matanya mengamati Baekhyun yang tampil begitu feminim dan cantik dalam balutan gaun hijaunya yang indah, dan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengamit pinggang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Byun Baekhyun... anak ingusan itu benar-benar mengganggu, Yejin akan melenyapkan semuanya dari Baekhyun, semua hal yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik kepada Baekhyun akan dilenyapkannya! Yejin akan menghancurkan wajah cantik Baekhyun berikut kemampuannya bermain biola...

Jemarinya gemetar menahan marah, ketika masuk ke dalam tas mungilnya, dan merengkuh logam berkilat kecil yang selalu di bawa-bawanya di sana.

_Sebuah pisau lipat kecil... tampak kecil dan tak berbahaya tetapi sebenarnya tajam luar biasa..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	12. Chapter 11

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yejin melepaskan jemarinya dari pisau lipat kecil di tasnya.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh terbawa emosi dan berbuat bodoh yang pada akhirnya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Yejin memang selalu membawa pisau kemana-mana sejak peristiwa percobaan perampokan yang pernah menimpanya. Pisau itu memberinya rasa aman, dan seharusnya hanya dipakai untuk melindungi dirinya. Yejin tidak akan menggunakan pisau itu untuk melukai Baekhyun. Kalau dia ingin mencelakakan Baekhyun maka itu tidak akan dilakukan dengan tangannya sendiri, tangannya harus benar-benar bersih...

Orang lainlah yang akan melakukan untuknya.

Yejin kemudian menekan nomor ponsel yang sangat dikenalnya, nomor ponsel seorang teman sekaligus pesuruhnya yang setia, karena Yejin selalu memberikan bayaran yang besar kepadanya. Suara di seberang langsung menjawab pada deringan kedua.

"Kim Yejin." Terdengar suara yang dalam dan tenang, Yejin bahkan bisa membayangkan senyum lebar orang diseberang sana.

"Jung Daehyun." Setengah berbisik Yejin memanggil nama lawan bicaranya itu, "Aku ingin kau melakukan seuatu untukku nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung elegan dan menyenangkan, banyak orang-orang penting dari dunia musik klasik yang datang, dan Baekhyun beruntung bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa di antara mereka. Tentu saja kalau dia tidak kemari bersama Chanyeol, dia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Chanyeol mengenal hampir semua orang di ruangan ini, dan bahkan dikenal oleh seluruh orang di ruangan ini.

Baekhyun melihat bahwa beberapa orang melemparkan tatapan kagum kepada Chanyeol. Yah... lelaki ini tampak berbeda kalau berada di depan umum, Chanyeol tersenyum sopan dan lembut kepada semua orang yang menyapanya, menanggapi setiap pertanyaan atau sapaan dengan penuh perhatian, bisa dikatakan lelaki ini tampak.. dewasa.

Selama ini yang ada di benak Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol yang tukang memaksa, tukang cium sembarangan, tidak sopan dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya.,,,

Kalau begitu, manakah dari dua sisi yang ditampilkan Chanyeol ini yang merupakan kepribadian aslinya?

"Kita akan tampil setelah makan malam." Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalaya, berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun. Dengan lengannya yang masih melingkari pinggang Baekhyun, mereka berdua terlihat benar-benar intim. Dan sayangnya mereka tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka, sama-sama cemburu.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengingat musik yang akan mereka mainkan dan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa di antara semua musik yang ada, kau memilih untuk memainkan itu?"

"Memilih apa?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya kepada seorang tamu yang menyapanya dari kejauhan, lalu dia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah menerima tatapan itu, "Lagu itu... maksudku..."

Mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar, "Itu adalah melodi yang indah, cocok untuk dimainkan di malam yang juga indah ini... apakah judulnya yang mengganggumu? _Beethoven Violin Romance _hmm? Kau tidak sedang berpikir bahwa aku sengaja membuat kita tampak seperti sepasang kekasih bukan?"

Sekarang pipi Baekhyun benar-benar merah padam.

"Aku... aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu." Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pegangan Chanyeol dan terbirit-birit masuk ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sedang meminum gelas anggur keduanya, bersandar di dekat jendela di salah satu sudut yang sepi, berusaha menghindari keramaian pesta sambil mengamati tamu-tamu yang berkerumun dan asyik bercakap-cakap satu sama lain.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk ke ruangan besar untuk acara makan malam formal, dan setelah itu dia akan bermain biola bersama Baekhyun.

Bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh rasa ironi_. _

_Ini gila_. Rasanya seperti dia ketagihan bermain biola bersama Baekhyun. Ketagihan berdiri di sana mengimbangi nada-nada indah yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan alami Baekhyun.

Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan melakukan tindakan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, mengancam Baekhyun dengan sebuah foto. Foto Baekhyun yang sedang mengecup dahi Jongin dengan penuh cinta.

Baekhyun yang bodoh dan bertepuk sebelah tangan, tidakkah dia menyadari bahwa dia membuang-buang waktunya dengan mengharapkan Jongin? Seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah melirik Baekhyun sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Kau datang dengannya."

Suara itu tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di sebelah Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan mengerang dalam hati. Sial. Dari semua orang yang ada, dia harus bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya, yah Chanyeol seharusnya tahu bahwa Yejin pasti akan hadir di acara-acara makan malam seperti ini.

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah para tamu, "Malam ini adalah malam perkenalan resmi Baekhyun sebagai murid khususku di hadapan tamu-tamu penting ini."

"Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sama saja menampar mukaku di sini? Datang ke pesta sebagai pasangannya? Apa kau tidak sadar sudah berapa kali aku menerima tatapan kasihan dari semua orang karena datang kesini sendirian dan dicampakkan olehmu?"

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu datang ke pesta ini sendirian, Yejin. Itu pilihanmu sendiri untuk mempermalukan dirimu." Chanyeol bergumam dingin.

Yejin menghela napas panjang melihat ekspresi dingin Chanyeol, "Dia sepertinya sangat istimewa bagimu, kau memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti anak emasmu."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Yejin dan melihat perempuan itu membawa gelas anggur di tangannya, entah gelas yang ke berapa. Bagi Chanyeol, Yejin tampak agak mabuk dan tidak fokus.

"Dia memang istimewa, kalau di asah dengan benar, permainan biolanya akan bisa menandingiku." Chanyeol menjawab datar dan hati-hati.

"Bagiku tidak akan pernah ada orang yang bisa menandingimu dalam bermain biola, Chanyeol. Kaulah yang paling hebat," Yejin menyela cepat, penuh keyakinan di matanya, kemudian dia mendongak menatap Chanyeol tajam dan berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol, "Apakah ketertarikanmu kepadanya hanya karena dia sangat berbakat dalam permainan biola?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, kali ini dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Yejin mabuk. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tegak dan bersandar di sisi lain jendela, setengah sempoyongan. "Apakah kau masih berpikir bahwa aku mencampakkanmu karena Baekhyun?"

Yejin tersenyum sinis, "Setelah bertemu dengannya, kau meninggalkanku," Mata Yejin menyala, "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau tertarik kepadanya karena bakatnya, bagaimana jika dia kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola?"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh waspada, instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Yejin?"

Mata Yejin bersinar penuh rahasia, "Pembalasan."

Dengan geram Chanyeol merenggut lengan Yejin dan menatapnya penuh ancaman. Sayangnya, Yejin terlalu mabuk untuk merasa takut kepadanya, perempuan itu malahan tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan mata bergairah, senang akan sentuhan Chanyeol di tubuhnya.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Baekhyun dan kau adalah dalangnya, aku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup, Kim Yejin."

Yejin terkekeh, "Sayangnya sepertinya sudah terlambat, Chanyeol sayang," Jemari lentik Yejin dengan kuku yang dicat merah darah menyentuh pipi Chanyeol penuh hasrat, "Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tak seorangpun bisa."

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pegangannya dari Yejin, setengah mendorong perempuan itu dengan jijik, tidak dipedulikannya Yejin yang masih terkekeh mabuk, dia langsung melangkah menuju area toilet tempat Baekhyun menghilang tadi.

Baekhyun sudah terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi... Jantung Chanyeol berdebar cemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca. Pipinya masih merona merah. Ya ampun, bodoh sekali dia bertanya seperti itu kepada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu langsung menyambarnya untuk mempermalukannya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, yah dia hanya perlu melalui malam ini dengan baik dan berharap Chanyeol segera menghapus fotonya yang sedang mencium dahi Jongin dari ponselnya...

Satu langkah Baekhyun keluar dari pintu area toilet yang kebetulan berada di lorong yang sepi, sebuah tangan kekar dan kuat mencengkeramnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun memekik tetapi sebelah tangan sosok kasar yang menyergapnya itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Di pinggangnya Baekhyun merasakan benda keras yang menekan dan tajam, dia melirik dan mengernyit cemas, sebuah pisau!

"Diam kalau kau mau hidup." Suara lelaki yang menyergapnya itu mendesis kasar, membuat Baekhyun tak berdaya mengikuti kemauan si penyergap, dia bisa apa? Sebuah pisau yang mengerikan sekarang menempel di pingangnya!

Si penyergap itu setengah menyeret Baekhyun menuju ujung lorong ke arah tangga darurat menuju ke bagian luar rumah. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang, apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya? Siapa lelaki ini? Kenapa melakukan ini kepadanya?

Langkah-langkah si penyergap semakin cepat seakan ingin segera keluar dari rumah besar itu, Baekhyun bisa mendengar napas lelaki itu terengah di atas kepalanya, dia ingin melirik wajah lelaki itu, bukankah itu yang selalu dikatakan polisi? Jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, hapalkan wajah penjahatnya seteliti mungkin. Tetapi ternyata tubuh Baekhyun yang pendek menghalanginya melihat wajah lelaki itu, lelaki itu tinggi dan besar, setinggi Chanyeol tetapi lebih kekar dan mengerikan, dan sekarang kaki Baekhyun mulai terasa pedih karena sepatu hak tingginya terseret-seret mengikuti langkah si penyergap itu.

"Baekhyun?" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari ujung atas tangga, di pintu keluar dekat area toilet. Si penyergap sudah menyeret Baekhyun sampai ke tangga bagian bawah, sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai pintu keluar. Baekhyun dan si penyergap sama-sama terkesiap mendengar suara panggilan itu. Baekhyun mengenali suara itu_.. itu suara Chanyeol!_

Baekhyun langsung meronta sekuat tenaga merasakan ada harapan, tetapi kemudian ujung pisau yang tajam itu menusuk ke pinggannya sedikit, membuatnya merasa perih dan ngeri.

"Jangan coba-coba." Lelaki itu mendesis tajam, "Ayo!" dengan gerakan kasar, si penyergap menyeret Baekhyun kali ini lebih terburu-buru, dan kemudian membuka pintu tembusan ke luar rumah itu.

Sementara itu, suara Chanyeol masih memanggil-manggil di ujung tangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memanggil-manggil Baekhyun tanpa hasil. Dia bahkan melongok ke area toilet perempuan dan langsung merasa cemas ketika mengetahui bahwa tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya. Buru-buru dia melangkah keluar dari area kamar mandi, dan kemudian kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang keras.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan mengambil benda yang mengganjal sepatunya itu dan mengernyit ketika memegang sebuah kancing kecil... kancing kecil berwarna hijau... Baekhyun mengenakan baju hijau..

Matanya membara ketika menemukan bahwa di ujung lorong ada sebuah pintu kecil yang mengarah kepada tangga darurat di luar, dengan langkah cepat dia menuju ke pintu itu dan membukanya,

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil lagi, suaranya menggema di area tangga darurat itu, dan kemudian telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara pintu dibanting di bawah.

Ada seseorang membuka pintu di bawah!

Setengah berlari, Chanyeol menuruni tangga darurat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebentar lagi beres. Mereka sekarang berlari menembus kegelapan taman yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar. Si Penyergap rupanya berhasil menyusup masuk ke pesta melalui halaman belakang rumah. Ya. Ini adalah pesta untukn acara musik yang penuh persahabatan, jadi sama sekali tidak ada penjagaan keamanan berlebih kecuali dua orang satpam yang berjaga di pintu depan.

Tentu saja di penyergap tidak sebodoh itu melalui pintu depan, dia berhasil menemukan jalan masuk kecil melewati pintu belakang di tengah taman yang sepertinya digunakan khusus untuk membuang sampah.

Perintah Yejin sangat jelas. Lukai urat penting di tangan Baekhyun, dan buat rusak wajahnya, tetapi jangan bunuh dia, lalu tinggalkan.

Sepertinya tempat di halaman belakang yang penuh pohon ini cukup cocok untuk mengeksekusi korbannya. Daehyun, si penyergap sebenarnya tidak suka melukai perempuan... tetapi ini adalah pekerjaan, dan bayarannya menggiurkan.

harus buru-buru melakukan tugasnya dan kemudian bergegas pergi dari rumah ini, menghilang di kegelapan. Suara-suara yang memanggil di belakangnya tadi tidak main-main, dan kalau dia tidak cepat, pemilik suara itu akan mengejar mereka. Dia hanya perlu melakukan satu atau dua tikaman sebelum perempuan mungil ini sempat menjerit, kemudian dia bisa melompat melalui pintu belakang itu dan kabur dalam kegelapan.

Dengan kasar, Daehyun membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke tanah, begitu keras hingga Baekhyun memekik kesakitan, sepertinya tingkah kasarnya telah membuat Baekhyun cedera, perempuan itu meringis, melirik ke arah kakinya yang terkilir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau...?" suara Baekhyun berubah ngeri ketika pisau di tangan Daehyun memantulkan cahaya bulan, tampak mengancam, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Suara Baekhyun ketakutan bercampur panik, dia berusaha beringsut menjauh, tetapi kakinya terkilir, amat sangat sakit dan membuatnya tak bisa berdiri, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi sang penyergap.

Sayangnya itu tak berarti banyak, karena sang penyergap sekarang berdiri menjulang di atasnya, tubuhnya menghalangi bayangan bulan dan wajahnya hampir seperti siluet, tetapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan lelaki itu menyeringai,

"Maafkan aku cantik, sayangnya aku harus melukaimu." Suara si penyergap serak dan mengerikan, dan pada detik itu, si penyergap mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak menjerit keras-keras, berusaha beringsut mundur dan menaruh tangannya di depannya untuk melindungi dirinya.

Lalu detik berikutnya berlangsung cepat, pisau si penyergap tidak mengayun kepadanya, tubuh si pernyergap terbanting kesamping, ada seseorang yang menerjangnya dari belakang.

_Itu Chanyeol!_

Chanyeol datang menolongnya! Dan sekarang kedua lelaki itu sedang bergulat di tanah, tetapi si penyergap membawa pisau dan Chanyeol hanya memakai tangan kosong!

Baekhyun menjerit, mencoba memanggil bantuan, mencoba berteriak agar siapa saja yang mungkin mendengar bisa datang dan menolong mereka. Dia menatap cemas dan ketakutan ke arah dua lelaki yang masih bergulat dengan keras itu. Yang satu berusaha mengalahkan yang lain, pukulan-pukulan dilayangkan dan Chanyeol berusaha menangkis tikaman-tikaman pisau dari si penyergap, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketakutan dan semakin menjerit keras sampai suaranya serak.

Kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah kaki berderap yang mendekati mereka, membuat si penyergap panik dan membabi buta untuk melepaskan diri dari pergulatannya dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengayunkan pisaunya dengan keras dan kejam ke arah Chanyeol, hanya beberapa detik hingga Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar, darah mengucur deras dari tubuh Chanyeol dan seketika tubuh Chanyeol tumbang ke tanah, membuat Baekhyun memekik.

Kesempatan itu digunakan si penyergap untuk melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, dia langsung bangkit dan berlari secepat kilat menuju ke arah pintu belakang dan tubuhnya menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Baekhyun menyeret kakinya yang terkilir setengah merangkak mendekati Chanyeol, seluruh gaun hijaunya berlumuran tanah, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia berhasil mendekati Chanyeol yang terbaring setengah meringkuk membelakanginya, dia meraih tubuh Chanyeol, membalikkannya dan langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Chanyeol sedang meringis menahan sakit, wajahnya pucat pasi hingga tampak begitu putih di kegelapan kebun belakang ini, dan meskipun sekeliling mereka gelap pekat, Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa sebelah tangan Chanyeol sedang menekan pergelangan tangannya yang lain... dan darah segar mengucur di sana, begitu deras keluar dari sebuah luka sayatan yang menganga lebar dari telapak tangan Chanyeol hingga melewati pergelangan tangannya.

"Chanyeol? Oh astaga... _Chanyeol?_" Jemari Baekhyun bergetar menyentuh pipi Chanyeol yang dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyun?" Suara Chanyeol tampak lemah dan matanya tidak fokus, tetapi dia sepertinya menyadari Baekhyun yang membungkuk di atasnya, "Ini sakit sekali... aku lelah."

Dan Chanyeol-pun memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun langsung panik, dia berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada reaksi. Suara derap kaki semakin mendekat, tetapi sepertinya mereka kebingungan menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena suasana begitu gelap. Baekhyun akhirnya berteriak-teriak di kegelapan sampai suaranya serak...

Bantuan itupun datang, ternyata itu adalah dua orang satpam di depan yang sedang berpatroli dan kebetulan mendengarkan jeritan Baekhyun tadi. Mereka segera memanggil _ambulance_. Dan kemudian, ketika bantuan paramedis berdatangan, dan tubuh Chanyeol yang lunglai diangkat untuk dinaikkan ke ambulance. Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Yang diingatnya terakhir kali adalah darah itu... darah yang mengucur deras dari telapak hingga pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

_Tangan yang digunakannya untuk menggesek biolanya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : WOOHOO HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR ALL READERS Hopefully 2k15 more better than 2k14 yey! Semoga EXO makin sukses dan gak ada hilang member lagi , semoga kalian tetep support EXO dan Chanbaek ya! Jangan lupa vote exo dengan mengetweet #ILoveEXO yaa sampai 2 januari jam 7pm WIB :)**_


	13. Chapter 12

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun?"

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar dan lembut, membangunkan Baekhyun dari kegelapan yang melingkupinya. Dia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, merasa silau oleh cahaya putih lampu yang langsung menerpa matanya.

"Sayang? Baekhyun? Kau sudah sadar?"

Itu suara eommanya. Eommanya sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, wajahnya pucat pasi, tampak begitu cemas. Baekhyun bingung, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Apakah dia ada di rumah sakit?

Baekhyun mencoba bergerak, tetapi rasa nyeri yang menyengat langsung terasa di kakinya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu sayang, kakimu terkilir..." eommanya bergumam lembut, mendorong Baekhyun untuk terbaring kembali.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri yang menyakitkan itu, kemudian dia teringat... darah itu... _darah dari tangan Chanyeol!_

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kali ini langsung terduduk panik, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di kakinya yang terasa semakin parah.

Pada saat yang sama pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan Jongin masuk, wajahnya tampak muram. Baekhyun langsung menatap Jongin dengan penuh harap.

"Jongin? Apakah kau tahu kondisi Chanyeol? bagaimana keadaannya? dia menyelamatkanku dari penjahat itu dan aku lihat tangannya terluka... bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol?"

Jongin terdiam, melempar pandang ke arah eomma Baekhyun yang membalas tatapannya dengan bingung, pada akhirnya Jongin kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kami masih belum tahu Baek...yang kami tahu, Chanyeol terluka parah di tangannya."

Wajah Baekhyun memucat, "Apakah... apakah dia bisa bermain biola lagi?"

Kesedihan langsung menggurat di wajah Jongin, lelaki itu tidak perlu berkata apapun, mereka semua pasti punya pikiran yang sama. Ya. Seorang pemain biola yang handal membutuhkan tangan yang sempurna, terutama tangan utama untuk menggesek biola dan memetiknya...

_Kalau Chanyeol tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, maka Baekhyun akan menjadi orang yang paling bersalah di dunia ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menatap tangannya yang dibalut perban, merenung sendirian di kamar.

Dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri setelah insiden itu, dan kemudian dirawat di kamar sebelahnya. Dari salah satu perawat, dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun belum bisa berjalan karena kakinya terkilir. Insiden ini sungguh tidak disangkanya akan terjadi malam ini, malam dimana dia akan berduet sekaligus memperkenalkan Baekhyun secara resmi sebagai murid khusus bimbingannya.

_Dan dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang bisa terluka, kenapa dia terluka di bagian tangan? Tangan yang paling vital untuk bermain biola pula._

Seorang dokter memasuki ruangan, kebetulan Chanyeol mengenalnya karena dokter itu adalah dokter keluarganya, Chanyeol sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh arti.

"Dokter. Anda sudah setuju untuk melakukan apa yang saya minta..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Demi Baekhyun yang begitu cemas, Jongin menemui dokter yang merawat Chanyeol, dia harus mendapatkan informasi tentang Chanyeol, kalau tidak Baekhyun akan selalu dilanda perasaan bingung tanpa tahu arah.

Kebetulan dia berpapasan dengan dokter itu, yang baru keluar dari kamar Chanyeol,

"Bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol, dokter?" Jongin langsung mendekati dokter itu, dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

Dokter itu menatap Jongin dan mengenalinya sebagai teman Baekhyun, kebetulan Baekhyun juga berada di bawah pengawasannya,

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Jongin menghela napas lega, "Jadi Chanyeol akan sembuh." Mata Jongin menatap dokter itu dengan cemas, "Apakah dia akan bisa bermain biola lagi?"

Dokter itu menelan ludah tampak kesulitan menjawab hingga Jongin harus mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Dokter? Apakah Chanyeol bisa bermain biola lagi setelah sembuh?"

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, "Luka pisau itu memutuskan beberapa syaraf di tangannya. Yang perlu anda tahu, ketika syaraf perifer di tangannya putus, maka seseorang akan kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jarinya, hal itu tentu saja merupakan masalah yang cukup vital bagi seorang pemain biola... kami harus melakukan operasi sekali kali lagi untuk menyempurnakan penyambungan syaraf yang putus tersebut, Kami yakin dengan tindakan yang tepat dan proses penyembuhan yang kondusif maka kemungkinan besar pasien bisa pulih kembali. Kita doakan saja semoga operasinya nanti berjalan dengan baik," Dokter itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menyesal, "Dan bahkan kalaupun operasinya sukses, kondisi tangan Chanyeol tidak akan sama lagi."

Seetelah memberikan informasi itu, dokter itu berpamitan pergi karena ada urusan. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tergugu pucat pasi.

_Chanyeol kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jarinya? Apakah itu berarti Chanyeol tidak akan bisa bermain biola lagi?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan penuh harap, dia tahu bahwa Jongin baru saja mencari informasi tentang kondisi Chanyeol.

Jongin menelan ludahnya, dengan hati-hati dia duduk di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendirian di kamar ini karena eommanya sedang pulang untuk mengambil baju gantinya. Semalam setelah mendengar tentang insiden itu, eomma Baekhyun langsung menuju rumah sakit tanpa persiapan apapun, dia menunggui Baekhyun hingga tersadar di pagi harinya dan tampak lelah. Untunglah Jongin berhasil membujuk eomma Baekhyun untuk pulang dulu, beristirahat sejenak dan kembali nanti sore sekaligus membawakan baju ganti dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk rawat inap Baekhyun. Jongin lah yang menggantikan menjaga Baekhyun saat ini.

Jongin menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba saja merasa kasihan. Insiden ini sudah menjalar menjadi gosip panas di kalangan profesional musik klasik, menjadi _headline _di berita-berita. Park Chanyeol adalah anak emas mereka. Dan sekarang semua orang was-was dipenuhi pertanyaan apakah Chanyeol akan bisa bermain biola lagi.

Kalau sampai si anak emas jenius tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, orang-orang akan menunjuk kepada Baekhyun dan beramai-ramai menyalahkannya, karena Chanyeol terluka untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, matanya tampak dilumuri kecemasan karena Jongin tidak segera menjawab.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah menemui dokter kalian, dia menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol masih harus menjalani operasi lagi untuk penyambungan syaraf tangannya yang terputus... kata dokter itu kemungkinan Chanyeol bisa pulih lagi, tetapi tidak sempurna."

Baekhyun ternganga, "Apakah... apakah dokter itu menjelaskan tentang kemungkinan Chanyeol bisa bermain biola lagi?"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun serba salah, "Dokter itu belum bisa memastikan, Baekhyun. Saat ini Chanyeol sudah menjalani penanganan terbaik, tetapi katanya dia masih kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya. Kata dokter kita harus menunggu hasil operasi keduanya sebelum menentukan."

Air mata langsung menetes ke pipi Baekhyun. Terbayang olehnya bagaimana indahnya permainan biola Chanyeol, bagaimana sempurnanya seluruh teknik dan emosi yang dibawakan di dalamnya, Chanyeol adalah pemain biola jenius yang sempurna, hanya ada sedikit violinis di dunia ini dengan kemampuan sama seperti Chanyeol. Dan sekarang Baekhyun telah merenggut itu semua, dengan membuat tangan Chanyeol - _benda paling berharga bagi seorang violinist_ - karena melindunginya.

Bahu Baekhyun berguncang-guncang karena menangis, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jongin selain memeluk dan menenangkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakak!" pintu itu terbuka, dan Park Luhan, _adik kandung Chanyeol yang telah terpisah sekian lama, dan kemudian dipertemukan oleh takdir_, masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Di belakangnya ada suami Luhan sekaligus sahabat Chanyeol, Sehun dan kedua orang tua angkatnya yang menyusul. Eomma angkatnya sudah menungguinya sejak semalam, tetapi Chanyeol menyuruh mereka pergi menjemput Sehun dan Luhan di bandara, Sehun dan Luhan langsung pulang di tengah bulan madu mereka ketika mendengar tentang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan, senyum tulus yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya kecuali kepada orang-orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Luhan adalah salah satu dari orang yang amat dicintainya.

"Luhan." Chanyeol melebarkan tangannya, dan dengan penuh perasaan, Luhan langsung menubruk kakaknya tenggelam di pelukannya, "Kau datang."

"Tentu saja kami datang." Sehun bergumam, menatap tangan Chanyeol yang dibalut perban. Sontak Luhan juga menatap tangan itu, dan ekspresinya berubah sama cemasnya seperti Sehun. "Bagaimana kondisimu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menyadari semua mata memandang ke arah tangannya. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis,

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tangan ini masih memerlukan operasi sekali lagi lusa."

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, duduk di tepi ranjang, "Apakah kau sudah bertanya kepada dokter...?" Luhan menelan ludahnya, "Tentang pengaruhnya terhadap permainan biolamu?"

Eskpresi Chanyeol mengeras.

"Tidak. Dokter bilang aku harus menunggu hasil operasi keduaku," Lelaki itu lalu menatap ke arah keluarganya dan tersenyum lebar, "Hei, jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu, eksekusi atas diriku belum dijatuhkan, bukan?" senyumnya melebar, tampak ceria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jadi begini rasanya..._

Kembali Chanyeol termenung sendirian di kamarnya. Dia berhasil memaksa Sehun untuk membujuk supaya Luhan mau pulang dulu dan beristirahat di rumah sebelum menengoknya lagi besok. Adik perempuannya itu sedang hamil, dan menunggui seseorang di rumah sakit merupakan hal yang riskan dan melelahkan bagi perempuan hamil. Chanyeol tidak ingin sampai Luhan dan bayinya kenapa-kenapa.

Kedua orang tua angkatnya memutuskan menungguinya, tetapi sekarang mereka sedang makan malam di bawah. Jam besuk sudah ditutup dan malam sudah larut. Dia tahu kedua orangtuanya tadi meninggalkannya setelah mengira Chanyeol sudah tidur.

Chanyeol memang berpura-pura tidur. Begitu kedua orang tuanya pergi, mata Chanyeol membuka kembali, menatap nyalang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

Jadi seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh ayah kandungnya dulu ketika menghadapi vonis tidak bisa bermain biola lagi karena cedera syaraf di tangannya sudah terlalu parah tidak terselamatkan lagi.

Chanyeol menatap perban yang membungkus tangannya, mencoba menggerakkan jari-jarinya tetapi terasa sulit dan kaku. Lalu dia termenung... saat ini dia punya rencana, dan apapun yang akan terjadi, dia akan mewujudkan rencana itu...

Ketika dia termenung, ponselnya berdering.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telepon itu dari Kris Wu sahabatnya, yang saat ini sudah tinggal di Australia bersama isterinya, Huang Zi Tao. Kedua orang itu adalah sahabat Chanyeol.

"Kami akan mengambil penerbangan yang paling pagi," Suara Kris terdengar sedikit keras di telepon, "Astaga Chanyeol, kami berdua begitu terkejut ketika melihat beritanya di televisi. Insiden yang menimpamu menjadi _headline news_ di mana-mana."

Polisi juga sudah bertindak cepat untuk mencari pelaku penyergapan yang berusaha menculik dan melukai Baekhyun, sekaligus juga melukai tangan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu pasti siapa otak di balik semua peristiwa ini : _Kim_ _Yejin._

Ya. perempuan culas itu pastilah yang menjadi dalangnya. Chanyeol bisa saja membuka mulutnya kepada polisi dan mengatakan kecurigaannya kepada Yejin. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Dia tidak boleh gegabah, pers akan berpesta pora kalau sampai hal ini terkuak. Mereka pasti akan membuat berita dengan judul yang menghebohkan, semacam "Pembalasan dendam mantan pacar", atau "Karma sang playboy". Chanyeol tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dia akan membalas Yejin pada saatnya nanti, _dengan caranya sendiri._

"Kau dan Tao tidak perlu melakukannya, Kris, aku baik-baik saja." gumam Chanyeol kepada Kris

"Kau tidak bisa melarang kami untuk datang." Kris langsung menyela dengan tegas, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Sahabatnya itu tidak berubah, tetap saja arogan dan keras kepala.

"Terserah kepadamu kalau begitu. sampaikan salamku untuk Tao." setelah menutup pembicaraan, Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menoleh waspada ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka pelan-pelan.

Mungkin kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali dari makan malamnya...

Tetapi ternyata yang masuk bukan kedua orang tuanya. Yang masuk adalah sosok perempuan mungil, yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kruk di bawah ketiaknya, Chanyeol melirik ke arah sebelah kaki perempuan itu yang dibebat dengan perban.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit, "Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Wajah Baekhyun tampak pucat pasi, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis begitu lama, dengan tertatih-tatih perempuan itu mendekat ke tepi ranjang Chanyeol, berdiri di sana dengan takut-takut.

"Kau terluka karena menyelamatkanku..." suara Baekhyun mulai gemetar di sela isakanya.

"Memang," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan datar, "Lalu kenapa?"

Baekhyun tercenung menerima sikap dingin Chanyeol, tetapi mungkin dia memang pantas mendapatkannya, seharusnya Chanyeol mencaci makinya dan membentaknya karena dia adalah penyebab kalau sampai Chanyeol tidak bisa bermain biola lagi...

"Aku... aku membuatmu terluka, semua gara-gara aku," Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, tetapi air matanya itu tak mau berhenti, mengalir dan mengalir lagi, "Aku datang untuk minta maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku Chanyeol," Baekhyun meringis, melirik ke arah tangan Chanyeol yang dibalut perban, jantungnya serasa diremas melihat tangan itu, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku, _apapun_..." suaranya tertelan oleh tangisannya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata bersalah.

"Apapun?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tampak tertarik, ada kilat di mata dan senyum misterius di sana. "Baiklah Baekhyun. Mulai saat ini kau harus melakukan _apapun_ yang aku mau," Chanyeol kembali menekankan pada kata 'apapun', "Dan setelah itu, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	14. Chapter 13

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apapun.._

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa menyesal sudah menjanjikan sesuatu yang sepertinya bisa digunakan Chanyeol untuk memanfaatkannya. Tetapi sudah terlanjur, lagipula, melihat perban di tangan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Tangan kanan merupakan tangan yang vital bagi seorang pemain biola, tangan itu berguna untuk memainkan busur penggesek biola, dan sangat penting dalam menciptakan suara. Tangan kanan bagi seorang pemain biola bertanggung jawab dalam hal kualitas nada, ritme, dinamik, artikulasi dan timbre, tetapi sekarang Chanyeol terluka di tangan kanannya, kata Jongin, lelaki itu bahkan kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jarinya...

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan was-was sementara mata lelaki itu tampak berkilat penuh rencana.

_Apa yang ada di benak lelaki ini?_

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam dan tersenyum mencurigakan, "Oke, sudah kuputuskan."

"Sudah diputuskan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya, penasaran dengan sikap Chanyeol yang penuh misteri.

Senyum Chanyeol melebar, "Kau akan menjadi pengganti tangan kananku, selama tangan kananku tidak bisa digunakan, sampai aku sembuh."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, masih berharap kalau dia salah duga karena tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan meminta hal yang begitu konyol dan egois kepadanya,

"Menjadi pengganti tangan kananmu? Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah datar yang menjengkelkan, "Karena kau aku jadi invalid, aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kananku, bukan hanya untuk bermain biola tetapi juga kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya, seperti menulis, menyuapkan makanan, menyisir rambutku," Lelaki itu tampak geli sendiri dengan kata-katanya, tetapi matanya bersinar menantang ketika menatap Baekhyun, "Apalagi setelah operasi lusa, aku akan semakin tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku karena masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Jadi Kau bertugas menggantikan tangan kananku."

Mata Baekhyun melirik dirinya sendiri yang memakai kruk dengan kaki dibebat, "Aku sendiri terluka di bagian kaki dan membutuhkan orang lain untuk menopangku, aku tidak bisa menjadi tangan kananmu." gumamnya jengkel.

Chanyeol memasang wajah datar, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi kakimu, aku akan menopangmu," gumamnya tak peduli, lalu melemparkan tatapan menuduh kepada Baekhyun, "Kau bilang kau mau melakukan 'apapun' untukku."

Baekhyun terdiam, teringat janjinya lagi, lalu memandang Chanyeol lama, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ya ampun, sepertinya dia terperangkap dalam jebakan Chanyeol yang licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa?" Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatap Baekhyun lembut, perempuan itu tadi memaksa untuk menengok Chanyeol di kamarnya, tetapi setelah kembali wajah Baekhyun bukannya lega, malahan lebih kusut dari biasanya.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dan mencoba tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa." sebaiknya Jongin tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah bersedia menjadi pengganti tangan kanan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu pasti akan marah dan merasa bahwa Chanyeol memanfaatkan Baekhyun.

Tetapi tentu saja Jongin tidak mau menyerah, "Dia marah padamu ya?"

Baekhyun meringis, mungkin lebih baik kalau Chanyeol marah kepadanya, mungkin membentak, mencaci dan menyalahkannya. Tetapi tidak, Chanyeol begitu dingin dan penuh perhitungan sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampak misterius dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa takut dan tidak nyaman, karena dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa rencana Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengetahui bahwa Jongin masih menantikan jawabannya,

"Tidak, dia tidak marah kepadaku."

'Kau sudah meminta maaf bukan?" Jongin bertanya lagi, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sudah."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih tampak sedih?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sebaiknya Jongin tidak usah tahu tentang apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepadanya, kalau tidak sifat Jongin yang protektif kepadanya mungkin akan membuat Jongin melabrak Chanyeol.

Lagipula, kalau Chanyeol memang mau mengerjainya, dia pantas bukan diperlakukan seperti itu? Karena dia yang bersalah...

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, pertanyaan yang kemarin lupa untuk dipikirkannya... Si penyergap itu, lelaki menakutkan itu jelas-jelas mengincar tangan dan wajah Baekhyun dengan pisau, seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Lelaki itu bukan penculik acak, Baekhyun memang sudah ditargetkan.

Ketika Baekhyun sadarkan diri, polisi sudah menemuinya dan menanyakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri berusaha membantunya sebisanya, tetapi ketika polisi menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dia sendiri tidak punya jawabannya.

_Kenapa si penyergap itu berusaha melukainya? Dan siapakah dia?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yejin menampar Daehyun keras-keras, melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Bodoh!" dia berteriak kencang, marah luar biasa, sementara Daehyun hanya terpatung diam dan tampak pasrah, "Aku menyuruhmu melukai anak ingusan brengsek itu! Bukannya melukai Chanyeolku, dan dari semua bagian tubuhnya, kenapa kau melukai tangannya?!"

Yejin tentu saja mengikuti perkembangan berita tentang Chanyeol yang heboh ditayangkan di televisi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ya ampun. Chanyeolnya! Kesayangannya! Kekasihnya!

Lelaki itu sekarang terluka, di bagian tangan yang vital pula! Dan itu semua karena kebodohan Daehyun.

"Kau harus menebus kesalahanmu ini dengan berhasil di tugas berikutnya Daehyun! Kali ini jangan sampai gagal, kau harus bisa melukai Baekhyun!" suaranya masih tinggi karena emosi, dan ketika Daehyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, Yejin mendengus lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Daehyun,

Dalam langkahnya, dia membayangkan Chanyeol, dan kemudian dia sadar bahwa sampai detik ini, tidak ada polisi yang datang menanyainya. Padahal kalau Chanyeol mau mengatakan kepada polisi bahwa sebelum penyerangan atas Baekhyun itu, Yejin jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia merencanakan menyakiti Baekhyun, pasti sekarang Yejin sudah berada di dalam sel penjara.

Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada polisi. Kenapa Chanyeol melindunginya?

Apakah jangan-jangan, Chanyeol masih mencintainya sehingga memutuskan untuk melindunginya?

Bibir Yejin mengembangkan senyum penuh harap. Ya. Chanyeol pasti masih mencintainya! Segera setelah Daehyun berhasil melakukan misinya dan menyingkirkan Baekhyun selamanya, Chanyeol pasti akan kembali kepada Yejin!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari operasi tangan Chanyeol yang kedua, lelaki itu duduk dan menunggu. Matanya menatap ke arah tangannya yang diperban, kemudian dengan senyuman jahil lelaki itu menekan nomor telepon Baekhyun yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Halo?" suara Baekhyun yang lemah terdengar di seberang, Chanyeol bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana dahi Baekhyun mengerut dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut.

"Aku mau kau ke sini."

Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya. Menunggu.

Senyumnya melebar ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, kamar Baekhyun memang berada di sebelahnya sehingga mudah bagi mereka untuk saling mengunjungi. Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa mengunjungi Baekhyun ke kamarnya, tetapi karena dia harus dioperasi beberapa jam lagi, dia dilarang keluar-keluar dari kamarnya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang cedera terkilir dan tidak ada infus yang mengikatnya.

"Masuk." Chanyeol bergumam tenang, tahu siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

Pintupun terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk, perempuan itu masih memakai kruk tetapi sepertinya kakinya sudah lebih baik. Setengah melangkah Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol dan berdiri di sana dengan ragu.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Duduklah, kalau tidak kau bisa ambruk karena berdiri terlalu lama. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Baekhyun menurut, dan duduk meskipun benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan.

Hening sejenak, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, dan kemudian bergumam,

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Kali ini mata Baekhyun membelalak, dan kalau kakinya tidak terkilir, mungkin dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya,

"Apa maksudmu?" Matanya membalas tatapan serius Chanyeol, berusaha mencari candaan dan jebakan yang tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi Chanyeol tampak tenang, tersenyum misterius dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Bukan kekasih yang sebenarnya," gumamnya dingin, "Aku tidak butuh kekasih di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku menawarkan itu supaya semuanya lebih mudah bagi kita."

"Apanya yang lebih mudah?" kata-kata bantahan sudah berkumpul di ujung bibir Baekhyun, dia masih bingung dengan tawaran Chanyeol itu yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut tawaran, tetapi lebih mirip sebuah perintah. Apa maksud Chanyeol dengan menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi bukanlah kekasihnya yang sebenarnya?

"Si penyergapmu itu," Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Aku menduga dia adalah suruhan dari orang yang cemburu kepadamu, karena kau ada di dekatku," Chanyeol memilih tidak menyebut nama Yejin kepada Baekhyun. Dia punya balas dendam sendiri yang akan dilakukannya kepada Yejin, dan Baekhyun tidak perlu terlibat di dalamnya, "Dan masih ada kemungkinan dia akan menyerang lagi."

Kenangan itu langsung menyerang Baekhyun, membuatnya pucat pasi. Dia masih ingat pisau yang terayun itu, sedetik sebelum Chanyeol menyelamatkannya. Kalau dia harus mengalami hal yang sama sekali lagi, entah apakah dia mampu...

"Kalau memang penyerang itu disuruh oleh orang yang cemburu, bukankah lebih baik aku menjauh darimu? Kenapa kau malahan menyuruhku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu? bukankah itu malahan semakin menyulut si pelaku?" Baekhyun melemparkan pemikiran logisnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Chanyeol malahan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kalau kau menjauhiku, kau akan tetap diincar, lagipula kau tidak bisa menjauhiku, kau adalah murid khususku dan kau akan menjadi pengganti tangan kananku," Chanyeol seolah senang mengingatkan akan janji Baekhyun untuk bersedia menjadi semacam budaknya. "Satu-satunya cara kau bisa ada di dekatku, dan aku bisa menjagamu supaya aman adalah dengan statusmu sebagai kekasihku, selain itu aku ingin memancing si pelaku ini supaya semakin marah dan meledak," Senyum Chanyeol tampak kejam, "Lalu aku akan menghancurkannya."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, sisi Chanyeol yang ini belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dia tahu Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan dan pemaksa, dia tahu Chanyeol yang elegan dan dewasa ketika berada di pesta, dia tahu Chanyeol yang misterius dan tampak susah didekati ketika bermain biola... tetapi dia belum pernah melihat sisi Chanyeol yang penuh dendam dan kejam... dan itu terasa menakutkan...

"Kau tidak bisa menolak," Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang merenung, mengira bahwa Baekhyun akan menolaknya, "Kau sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukku. Ini termasuk di dalamnya."

Sialan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengumpati lelaki itu diam-diam, merasa jengkel karena Chanyeol benar-benar memanfaatkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun saat itu. Oke. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa lelaki ini kejam, dan tidak segan-segan memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Baekhyun.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan mata jengkel kepada Chanyeol, pada akhirnya dia pasrah, karena lelaki ini pasti akan berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku," Senyum Chanyeol tampak puas, "Kita harus menandai hal istimewa ini."

Pada saat bersamaan, pintu itu terbuka dari luar, dan seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, detik yang sama pula tangan Chanyeol yang tidak sakit meraih belakang kepala Baekhyun, memaksa Baekhyun menunduk ke arahnya, dan kemudian bibirnya mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat ahli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tadi Jongin meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk membeli kopi di bawah, dan ketika dia kembali ke kamar Baekhyun, ternyata ranjang Baekhyun kosong.

Jongin sudah tentu tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengunjungi kamar Chanyeol, dia merasakan dadanya berdenyut oleh perasaan asing. Perasaan asing yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Rasa tidak nyaman yang sama ketika di pesta itu dan dia melihat lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif.

Apakah dia cemburu?

Karena musibah ini, Jongin tidak sempat menelaah perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Tetapi dia tahu rasa itu ada... dia tertarik kepada Baekhyun, lebih daripada sahabat, lebih daripada saudara... Apakah Baekhyun akan membalas perasaannya? Ataukah perempuan itu tertarik kepada Chanyeol...? Dan kenapa pula Jongin memikirkan kemungkinan itu? Bukankah dia sendiri sudah terikat hubungan asmara dengan Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo yang cantik, yang dicintainya bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan pada akhirnya bisa menjadi miliknya?

Tidak. Jongin tidak boleh mengembangkan perasaan ini... kecuali kalau Baekhyun ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Kalau Baekhyun ternyata juga mencintainya, Jongin mungkin akan sangat tergoda meninggalkan Kyungsoo demi Baekhyun. Perasaannya kepada Baekhyun terasa lebih kuat daripada perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo...

Yah. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan itu dulu. Jongin lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Dia langsung membuka pintunya, lupa untuk mengetuk terlebih dulu. Ketika Jongin masuk, pemandangan di depannya membuatnya ternganga...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berciuman!

Seketika itu juga hatinya terasa sakit, seakan diremukkan menjadi serpihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut karena Chanyeol menciumnya tiba-tiba, dia bahkan masih membelalak dan berusaha meronta ketika merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang panas melumat bibirnya dengan begitu ahli. Tetapi tangan Chanyeol yang kuat menahan belakang kepalanya dan malahan menekan kepalanya semakin rapat ke arah kepala Chanyeol, membuat bibir mereka berpadu semakin rapat.

Ciuman seorang Chanyeol sangat luar biasa, seolah-olah lelaki itu diciptakan dengan keahlian mencium alami. Chanyeol bersikap lembut, bukannya memaksa seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya kepada Baekhyun. Bibirnya menyesap bibir Baekhyun hati-hati, mencicipi setiap jengkal rasanya, dan memujanya...

Suara di pintu membuat Baekhyun terkesiap, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari bibir Chanyeol. Dan rupanya kali ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepaskan bibirnya, membiarkan Baekhyun terengah di sana, dengan bibir panas membara,

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara di pintu itu, dan dia ternganga ketika melihat Jongin yang berdiri di sana.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jongin, supaya lelaki itu tidak salah paham dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak antara dia dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi jemari Chanyeol menyentuh tangannya tegas, seolah mengingatkan Baekhyun akan perjanjian mereka sebelumnya, bahwa Baekhyun sudah bersedia untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu, aku tadi tidak mengetuk pintu dan masuk begitu saja.. aku eh..." Suara Jongin terbata-bata, ekspresinya tampak begitu shock, "Aku akan keluar dulu, maafkan aku.."

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan tergesa keluar dari kamar itu, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun beranjak berdiri, bertumpu pada kruk di bawah lengannya dan hendak mengejar lelaki pujaan hatinya itu. Tetapi lengannya dicekal dan ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Biarkan dia pergi."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan panik, "Tetapi dia akan salah paham! Dia akan mengira aku dan kau serius... aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya!"

"Tidak boleh."

"Tidak boleh?" Baekhyun tertegun, menatap Chanyeol dengan marah, berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi pegangan Chanyeol ke lengannya makin kencang, "Tidak apa-apa bukan kalau aku menjelaskan bahwa kita sedang berpura-pura pacaran karena ingin menjebak si penyerang kepada Jongin?"

'Tidak boleh," Mata Chanyeol menyipit serius, "Sandiwara ini hanya kita berdua yang boleh tahu, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh tau..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata frustrasi, "Tetapi dia Jongin! Kau tahu aku padanya..."

"Kau tergila-gila kepadanya, aku tahu." Ekspresi Chanyeol tampak keras, "Tidakkah kau sadar kalau sandiwara kita ini juga bisa membantumu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol begitu penuh teka-teki hingga Baekhyun sering merasa bingung ketika mencoba memahami maksudnya.

"Apakah kau tak tahu bahwa dorongan alami lelaki adalah untuk bersaing dan mengejar pasangannya? Semakin sulit didapatkan, semakin besar seorang lelaki tertarik," Senyum Chanyeol tampak tipis, "Aku tahu bahwa Jonginmu itu selama ini begitu bodoh, tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai perempuan. Kau ingin dia menyadari dirimu sebagai perempuan yang pantas dipertimbangkan, Baekhyun? Maka berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku, aku akan membantumu memancing rasa cemburu Jongin, dan setelah kita selesai, dia akan menyadari perasaannya kepadamu."

Baekhyun tertegun. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu? Bahwa dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, dia bisa membuat Jongin cemburu dan memancing perasaan Jongin kepada Baekhyun? Baekhyun bukan ahli tentang strategi percintaan, tetapi dia percaya Chanyeol sangat ahli dalam hal ini.

Dan ya ampun... tawaran Chanyeol itu terasa begitu menggodanya, membayangkan Jongin tertarik kepadanya...

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka lagi, tetapi kali ini dokter yang masuk, dia tersenyum kepada Chanyeol dan mengangguk ramah kepada Baekhyun,

"Siap untuk operasi keduamu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak sabar menantikannya, dokter."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	15. Chapter 14

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Operasi Chanyeol berlangsung cukup lama, lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Dokter mengatakan butuh waktu dua sampai dengan tiga jam untuk operasi. Tetapi sekarang sudah empat jam berlalu.

Baekhyun duduk di sana dengan cemas, di antara keluarga Chanyeol. Ada eomma Chanyeol yang tampak keibuan dan papanya. Juga ada adik Chanyeol, Luhan yang ramah padanya, ditemani oleh suaminya, Sehun. Seluruh keluarga Chanyeol baik kepada Baekhyun... padahal semula Baekhyun mengira dirinya akan disalahkan karena menyebabkan Chanyeol terluka dan harus menghadapi operasi ini. Eomma Baekhyun ikut menemani Baekhyun menunggu, beliau sedang bercakap-cakap dengan eomma Chanyeol, posisi eomma Baekhyun sebagai guru di akademi tempat Chanyeol dulu pernah berlatih, membuatnya mengenal eomma Chanyeol jauh bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, meskipun tidak akrab.

Luhan, adik Chanyeol yang cantik dan ikut menunggui di sana bahkan duduk di sebelahnya dan mengajaknya bercakap-cakap selama menunggu. Sementara itu suami Luhan, Sehun, sedang mengurus sesuatu di perusahaannya dan mengatakan akan segera menyusul datang.

"Hai Baekhyun, akhirnya kita bertemu, aku sudah penasaran sekali ingin bertemu denganmu." Luhan bergumam ramah begitu mereka duduk bersama.

Apakah Luhan penasaran ingin tahu wajah perempuan yang membuat kakaknya terluka? Memikirkan itu, ekspresi Baekhyun langsung berubah sedih,

"Maafkan aku, aku...maafkan aku semua kejadian ini membuat Chanyeol terluka, dia berusaha melindungiku."

"Hei. Kami semua tidak menyalahkanmu, lagipula kami menduga itu perbuatan salah satu mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang cemburu, well kakakku memang banyak menyakiti perempuan di masa lalunya... jadi kau adalah korban juga dan itu semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu," Mata Luhan tampak bercahaya, "Lagipula aku senang sekali akhirnya Chanyeol memiliki kekasih yang normal."

Kata 'kekasih' dan 'normal' membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan jelas-jelas menyebutnya sebagai kekasih Chanyeol, apakah Luhan tahu tentang sandiwara mereka? atau Chanyeol juga menutupinya dari adiknya?

"Chanyeol mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya tadi sebelum dia operasi," Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Karena itulah aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Jadi ternyata Chanyeol serius mengatakan bahwa sandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih ini hanya boleh diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Lelaki itu bahkan membohongi adiknya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kekasih yang normal?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya penuh dengan ingin tahu. Apakah itu berarti Luhan menganggap bahwa kekasih-kekasih Chanyeol sebelumnya bukan manusia normal?

"Kau berbeda jauh dengan kekasih-kekasih Chanyeol sebelumnya. Amat sangat berbeda."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah maksud Luhan Baekhyun tidak secantik kekasih-kekasih Chanyeol sebelumnya? Tetapi ternyata tidak ada ejekan apapaun di wajah Luhan, perempuan itu malahan tampak senang sekali karena Chanyeol sekarang memiliki Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

"Berbeda maksudku bukan dalam hal penampilannya. Kakakku itu suka main-main dengan wanita yang lebih tua," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan ironis, "Kau pasti sudah dengar reputasinya, dia suka mencampakkan mereka semua hingga terpuruk. Herannya, wanita-wanita yang lebih tua itu tidak ada yang kapok, mereka terus berusaha menaklukkan kakakku," Mata Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh persahabatan, "Aku senang pada akhirnya Chanyeol membuka matanya dan memilihmu sebagai kekasihnya, kau akan membuatnya berlabuh dan melukapan sikap suka-main-mainnya. Aku berharap nanti kita benar-benar menjadi saudara."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menanggapi kata-kata Luhan, pintu ruang tunggu terbuka dan Sehun, suami Luhan memasuki ruangan, mata lelaki itu langsung menemukan isterinya dan menatapnya dengan sayang. Luhan langsung beranjak dari duduknya ketika melihat suaminya datang,

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Jemari lembutnya menyentuh tangan Baekhyun sedikit dan meminta maaf, lalu Luhan menghampiri suaminya, yang langsung menghelanya ke dalam pelukan dan mengecup dahinya.

Baekhyun tergugu, bingung tak tahu harus bicara apa. Luhan tampak begitu baik dan mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol, dan dia sekarang membohongi Luhan dengan semua sandiwara ini. Belum lagi, akan ada banyak orang yang mereka bohongi nantinya... eommanya, orang tua Chanyeol... dan Jongin.

Hati Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa cemas ketika memikirkan tentang Jongin. Jongin... kemana dia? Baekhyun berusaha menghubungi ponselnya tetapi tidak diangkat... dan sejak insiden Jongin memergoki dia dan Chanyeol berciuman, lelaki itu belum muncul lagi di rumah sakit.

Membohongi Jongin adalah yang paling berat untuk Baekhyun, apalagi karena lelaki itu ada di hatinya. Tetapi Baekhyun sudah berjanji kepada Chanyeol... lagipula Chanyeol bilang sandiwara mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih itu bisa membuat Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat Baekhyun sebagai seorang perempuan.

Seandainya saja itu benar... seandainya saja Jongin bisa memandanganya sebagai seorang perempuan, bukan lagi adik atau sahabat... mungkinkan Jongin bisa menumbuhkan perasaan kepadanya?

Lamunan Baekhyun tersentak ketika lift penghubung ruang operasi terbuka. Dokter yang mengoperasi Chanyeol keluar. Mereka semua langsung berdiri dan menunggu penjelasan.

"Operasinya berhasil," Kata dokter itu, "Untuk pemulihannya kita harus melihat lagi nanti. Sekarang pasien sedang berada di ruang pemulihan pasca operasi, nanti setelah sadar baru akan kita pindahkan kembali ke kamarnya." dokter itu segera memberi keterang lebih lanjut kepada orang tua Chanyeol yang menungggu.

Luhan sendiri hanya berdiri di kejauhan, memejamkan matanya lega. Setidaknya operasi Chanyeol berhasil... mereka memang belum tahu apakah kemampuan Chanyeol bermain biola akan terpengaruh oleh kejadian ini, tetapi semoga saja tidak.

Sungguh, Baekhyun berharap dari dalam hatinya bahwa kemampuan Chanyeol yang bisa memainkan biola dan menghasilkan nada-nada yang ajaib itu tidak hilang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia menemukan adiknya sedang duduk menungguinya.

"Hai kakak." gumam Luhan lembut.

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum, mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Eomma dan appa sedang bertemu dokter di bawah," Luhan menjelaskan lagi, "Aku di sini menungguimu dengan Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggumamkan nama perempuan itu, lalu menelan ludahnya karena tenggorokannya yang kering. Matanya menelusuri sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan Baekhyun terduduk di kursi seberang, perempuan itu masih dibebat kakinya dan hanya menggunakan satu kruk yang disandarkan di lengan kursi.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam lagi. Dia mengantuk. Dan kemudian kegelapan menelannya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terbangun hampir tengah malam. Dia membuka matanya begitu saja dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap. Lampu tidur yang temaram sudah dinyalakan, dan ketika dia memandang ke sudut ruangan, ada eommanya yang menunggui di sana, tertidur di atas sofa besar.

Chanyeol bergerak pelan, berusaha duduk tetapi tidak bersuara sehingga tidak mengganggu tidur eommanya. Dia kemudian menatap tangannya yang diperban tebal, dan diberi pemberat agar tidak banyak bergerak. Matanya menatap ke arah tangannya itu.

_Bahkan sekarang dia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya sendiri... entah karena pengaruh bius atau karena pengaruh syarafnya yang terluka..._

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Nanti begitu diizinkan, dia harus segera mencoba bermain biola lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah sepuluh hari setlah operasi Chanyeol. Hari ini dia diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya, setelah malam-malam membosankan di rumah sakit.

Semula Chanyeol bersikeras kembali ke apartemen yang ditempatinya sendiri. Tetapi sang eomma memaksanya untuk pulang ke rumah dulu, karena beliau mencemaskan Chanyeol yang akan tinggal sendirian sementara tangannya belum sembuh benar. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah kepada eommanya, dan bersedia pulang ke rumah eommanya untuk sementara,

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh, senyumnya langsung melebar.

"Kris." sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar, sahabatnya datang dari Australia untuk menjenguknya. Sebenarnya Kris seharusnya datang berhari-hari yang lalu, tetapi karena ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkanya, lelaki itu meminta maaf dan menunda kepulangannya hingga hari ini.

"Kulihat kau sehat-sehat saja, tidak seperti orang habis dioperasi," Kris bersedekap, mengamati Chanyeol dalam senyum, "Sepertinya sayang sekali karena Tao benar-benar mencemaskanmu setengah mati."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar celaan Kris, sahabatnya itu tidak berubah meskipun lama mereka tidak bertemu, tetap saja sinis dan sarkatis.

"Di mana Tao?" Chanyeol melirik ke belakang Kris, dan beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka lagi dan Tao masuk.

"Chanyeol!" Tao menatap Chanyeol dengan cemas, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak lihat?" Kris mencibir,"Sia-sia saja kau menangisinya kemarin."

"Kau menangisiku?" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Tao yang merona pipinya, sementara itu Kris langsung memeluk pundak Tao dengan posesif, menatap Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Hei. Tao menangisimu karena dia mencemaskanmu sebagai saudara. Singkirkan seringaian lebarmu itu." gumamnya serius, sehingga Tao menyodok pinggangnya dengan siku karena malu,

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang menangisimu, Kris yang hampir menangis karena cemas ketika mendengar berita tentang musibah yang menimpamu," Tao terkikik ketika Kris melotot kepadanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terimakasih kalian sudah datang kemari menengokku," Lelaki itu menunjukkan tangannya yang diperban. "Tangan ini sudah agak pulih, aku sudah mencoba menggerakkan jari-jariku."

Tiba-tiba Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata prihatin, "Apakah luka itu mempengaruhi kemampuanmu bermain biola?"

Senyum Chanyeol tampak dalam dan tidak terbaca, "Aku belum tahu, aku belum mencobanya..."

Suara Chanyeol terhenti ketika sosok mungil yang sudah ditunggunya muncul dari pintu. Baekhyun berdiri di sana, perempuan itu sudah tidak memakai kruk lagi meskipun kakinya masih dibebat, tetapi sakitnya sudah mereda dan pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir sudah tidak bengkak lagi. Baekhyun sudah bisa berjalan tanpa kruk meskipun masih agak terpincang-pincang.

Wajah Baekhyun tampak salah tingkah ketika melihat ada dua orang asing di dalam kamar Chanyeol,

"Ah... maaf... aku tidak tahu kalau ada tamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dari tengah ruangan, hingga mau tak mau Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan menyambut tangan itu.

"Kris, Tao kalian pasti sudah tahu Baekhyun, dia murid khususku dan sekarang dia menjadi kekasihku."

Mata Tao melebar, sedangkan Kris berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sejenak, sedetik kemudian, Tao memecah suasanya dengan menyalami Baekhyun dengan hangat.

"Senang sekali akhirnya Chanyeol bertobat dan memilih perempuan yang baik," gumamnya dalam senyuman lebar, " Salam kenal Baekhyun..."

"Tao dan Kris ini pasangan suami isteri, mereka sahabtku dan tinggal di Australia." Chanyeol menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun.

Kris, lelaki berwajah dingin tapi tampan itu kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Baekhyun yang masih tampak bingung,

"Kami datang kemari khusus untuk menengok Chanyeol," Lelaki itu akhirnya melirik ke arah tas-tas Chanyeol yang sudah tertata rapi, "Kau akan pulang hari ini, Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah bisa pulang kata dokter, untunglah karena aku sudah berada di batas kebosananku."

Kris tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kami akan berada di Seoul selama dua minggu," lelaki itu menyebut nama hotel tempat mereka menginap, "Kami akan mengunjungimu nanti. Kau akan pulang ke rumahmu bukan?"

"Rumah orang tuaku," Chanyeol mengkoreksi, "Mereka memaksaku pulang ke sana karena takut tidak ada yang merawatku kalau aku pulang sendirian ke apartemenku," dia menatap Kris penuh arti, "Kenapa kalian harus tinggal di hotel? Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal di apartemenku saja? Itu kan apartemen kalian juga."

"Bekas apartemen kami, Chanyeol. Apartemen itu sudah bukan milik kami, bukankah kau sudah membayarnya lunas kepadaku?" Kris langsung menyela membuat Chanyeol terkekeh,

"Yah bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan pulang ke sana, kalian bisa menggunakannya. Aku tahu hotel itu memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap, tetapi apartemen itu penuh kenangan bagi kalian kan? Kalian bisa mengenang kembali masa-masa indah kalian yang dulu." Suara Kris menggoda dan penuh arti.

Sementara Baekhyun mengamati Kris dan Tao saling bertukar pandang, ada cinta yang pekat di sana, dan pipi Tao memerah ketika Kris menyinggung tentang kenangan di apartemen itu... bahkan... pipi Kris tampak sedikit merona. Pasangan ini sepertinya memiliki kenangan yang indah di apartemen itu...

Kris berdehem, lelaki berwajah dingin itu tampak salah tingkah, lengannya merangkul pinggang isterinya dengan erat.

"Kami... eh kami mungkin akan menerima tawaranmu untuk tinggal di apartemenmu sementara, benar kan Tao?"

Tao menatap suaminya dengan senyum lembut, dan pipi yang makin merona merah, "Iya." jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol terkekeh, dan mengeluarkan kartu apartemennya dari sakunya, "Ini. Kalian bisa tinggal di sana sesukanya." gumamnya menggoda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao dan Kris kemudian berpamitan untuk beristirahat dan membereskan barang-barang mereka dulu, karena mereka tadi langsung datang ke rumah sakit dari bandara. Setelah itu Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara Baekhyun berdiri canggung di depannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi... tanganmu?" Baekhyun menatap ke arah tangan Chanyeol yang sekarang hanya dibalut perban tipis dan elastis. Kecemasan langsung menyergapnya. Chanyeol belum mencoba memegang biola lagi, sementara itu, kata Luhan dokter mengatakan tangan Chanyeol mungkin akan berfungsi kembali 85% dari semula.

Apakah 85% itu cukup untuk membuatnya bisa bermain biola kembali?

Chanyeol sendiri bisa membaca kecemasan di mata Baekhyun. Dia memegang tangannya yang diperban dengan tangannya yang lain, lalu menampilkan senyuman datar,

"Aku bisa menggerakkan jari-jariku dengan mudah," Chanyeol menunjukkan jarinya yang bergerak-gerak kepada Baekhyun, "Masih terasa agak kaku, tetapi aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, dia ingin sekali bertanya kapan Chanyeol mau mencoba memegang biola lagi, tetapi dia tidak berani.

"Apakah barang-barangmu hanya itu?" Baekhyun melirik tas Chanyeol yang sudah terpacking rapi. "Kau... seperti kata Kris tadi, kau akan pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?"

"Ya," Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Chanyeol menajam, "Dan aku sudah meminta secara khusus kepada eommamu, agar kau diizinkan tinggal di sana juga."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak terkejut, "Apa?"

Chanyeol bersedekap seolah menantang Baekhyun untuk melawannya, "Eommamu sudah setuju. Begitupun orang tuaku. Aku melalaikan mengajarimu biola selama aku sakit, dan sekarang aku akan mengejarnya, dengan kau tinggal di rumah itu, pelatihanku kepadamu akan semakin intensif."

"Itukah alasan yang kau gunakan untuk membujuk eommaku?" Kalau Chanyeol beralasan begitu, sudah pasti eommanya setuju. Lagipula eommanya benar-benar senang ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya, Eommanya benar-benar menganggap Chanyeol sebagai menantu idaman. Padahal hubungan mereka ini hanyalah pura-pura... Baekhyun bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya eomma Baekhyun nanti ketika mengetahui kebenarannya. Belum juga, Baekhyun harus menjelaskan pada Jongin nanti kalau pada akhirnya kebohongannya ini terkuak. Jongin menerima kabar bahwa Baekhyun sudah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol dengan baik, dan berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, bukannya mendekati Baekhyun, Jongin malah menjaga jarak, nanti Baekhyun akan protes kepada Chanyeol mengenai masalah ini. Tetapi itu nanti. Sekarang Chanyeol malahan melemparkan masalah baru kepadanya. Tinggal bersama di rumah orang tua Chanyeol? Yang benar saja!

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, matanya bersinar jahil. "Ya itu alasanku untuk membujuk eommamu."

Mata Baekhyun menyipit, "Dan apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya?" gumamnya curiga.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk bersedia melakukan 'apapun' untukku..." mata Chanyeol meredup, dan jemarinya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dengan santai, wajahnya mendekat dan suaranya berubah serak menggoda, "Apakah kau sudah siap melakukan apapun untukku, Baekhyun? Aku ingin kau melakukan..."

Baekhyun panik. Termakan oleh janjinya sendiri, salahnya sendiri berjanji kepada Chanyeol yang licik dan keji, lelaki ini pasti akan memanfaatkannya, dasar lelaki mesum tukang cium sembarangan! Apakah Chanyeol akan memaksanya untuk berbuat mesum? Wajah Baekhyun memucat ketakutan.

Chanyeol melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun dan langsung tahu pikiran apa yang ada di benak Baekhyun. Lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya kepada Baekhyun dan tertawa geli,

"Singkirkan pikiran mesum dari otakmu Baekhyun, aku ingin kau menjadi suster perawatku selama kau tinggal di sana."

"Suster perawat?" begitu Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan di dagu Baekhyun, dia langsung mundur selangkah untuk menjaga diri dan mengamankan jarak,

"Ya," Sinar jahil semakin kental di mata Chanyeol. "Kau akan melayani segala kebutuhanku, seperti kataku dulu. Kau akan menjadi pelayan sekaligus perawatku."

Dasar pria licik sialan! Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi karena tidak bisa membantah perkataan Chanyeol. Pria mesum dan licik ini benar-benar memanfaatkan posisinya yang berada di atas angin. Baekhyun dengan bodohnya menjanjikan 'apapun' kepada Chanyeol, dan dengan kejam, lelaki itu menjadikan Baekhyun budaknya!

"Kau tidak boleh membantah Baek. Jadi pulanglah dan kemasi barang-barangmu, aku akan menunggumu di sini, setelah keluargaku datang menjemputku kita akan pulang dari rumah sakit bersama-sama ke rumah orang tuaku," Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya melihat Baekhyun hendak membantah, "Lagipula ini rencana yang bagus untuk memancing orang yang mencoba melukaimu, dia akan semakin cemburu ketika kabar bahwa kau tinggal bersamaku tersebar... dengan kecemburuannya, dia akan lengah dan bertindak bodoh."

Baekhyun terdiam, dan mau tak mau, dia menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam kemudian, Baekhyun kembali ke rumah sakit sambil membawa tas pakaiannya, lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan. Baekhyun tadi berpikir dia mungkin bisa kembali ke rumah sakit ini tiga jam lagi karena dia harus membereskan barang-barangnya. Ternyata eommanya yang antusias sudah membereskan semua barang untuknya, seluruh perlengkapan menginapnya untuk tinggal di rumah Chanyeol sudah disiapkan.

_Dasar._ Baekhyun cemberut memikirkan eommanya yang melepasnya tadi dengan senyuman lebar. Eommanya benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya karena Baekhyun menjadi kekasih Chanyeol...

Baekhyun melalui lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar Chanyeol, tasnya dia tinggalkan di penitipan tas di area lobby rumah sakit. Ketika langkahnya semakin mendekat ke kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerut.

Suara biola terdengar sayup-sayup.

Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya di atas karpet lorong rumah sakit yang tebal itu. Dan alunan biola yang indah itu semakin pekat terdengar ketika dia semakin mendekat ke kamar Chanyeol.

Pintu kamar Chanyeol sedikit terbuka sehingga Baekhyun bisa mengintip di sana, tidak berani masuk karena takut akan mengganggu konsentrasi Chanyeol bermain biola...

Dan kemudian, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memainkan biola itu, menjepit biola itu di pundak kirinya dan memainkan nada yang indah...

Senyum Baekhyun melebar..._ Jadi Chanyeol bisa bermain biola lagi?_

Tetapi senyumnya ternyata tidak bertahan lama. Ketika mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya seolah menahan kesakitan, bahkan keringat menetes di dahi Chanyeol... seolah-olah memainkan biola itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Lalu nada yang dimainkan Chanyeol berhenti mendadak. Sepertinya sakit yang dialami Chanyeol tak tertahankan, memaksa tangannya berhenti menggesek senar biolanya. Lelaki itu terengah, ekspresinya kesakitan. Dan kemudian, dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa sedih, Chanyeol meletakkan biola dan penggeseknya di meja.

Tatapan matanya nanar, menatap satu titik yang tak terlihat di meja, ekspresi Chanyeol bercampur antara kekecewaan, kemarahan dan kesedihan.

Baekhyun langsung menyingkir dan bersandar jauh di dinding luar kamar Chanyeol, air matanya menetes,

Dia telah menyaksikan sang maestro, jenius berbakat dalam permainan biola, tidak mampu memainkan biolanya... tidak mampu menyelesaikan lagunya sampai akhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	16. Chapter 15

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun duduk di cafetaria kantin sambil menyesap kopinya, jemarinya bergetar dan perasaannya bergemuruh. Ekspresi sedih Chanyeol tadi benar-benar tak terlupakan, sarat dengan kesedihan hingga Baekhyun tidak berani mendekati lelaki itu dan memilih melarikan diri ke lantai bawah, menyesap kopi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan dia melihat nama Jongin di sana. Jongin... Baekhyun hampir-hampir melupakan Jongin, bukan karena perasaannya mulai pudar tetapi karena setelah insiden itu Jongin benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya, seolah-olah lelaki itu menghindari Baekhyun.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Jongin menghindarinya? Apakah karena lelaki itu marah kepadanya? Karena dia mengira - setelah melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman - bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan cinta? Jongin sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidak setujuannya akan hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu memang menghormati dan mengagumi Chanyeol dari permainan biolanya, tetapi Jongin mencemaskan reputasi Chanyeol sebagai penghancur perempuan.

Seandainya saja Baekhyun bisa mengungkapkan kepada Jongin bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hanyalah sandiwara, mungkin dia bisa menghilangkan kecemasan Jongin... sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Baekhyun?" Suara Jongin terdengar di sana, memanggil-manggil Baekhyun yang masih melamun dan membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Iya Jongin? Kau di mana saja? Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bicara." Baekhyun merindukan Jongin tentu saja.

Jongin berdehem, "Aku... aku tidak mau mengganggumu dengan Chanyeol, dia kan sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Lagipula aku sedang intens menghabiskan waktuku bersama Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo. Hampir saja Baekhyun melupakan keberadaan perempuan itu. Terakhir, Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menyatakan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalas perasaannya. Mereka berdua sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih... Kyungsoo yang memiliki Jongin. Baekhyun berusaha menekan perasaan pedih dalam suaranya.

"Aku mengerti Jongin..."

"Hari ini Kyungsoo dan appanya kembali ke luar negeri." Jongin melanjutkan, "Aku akan mengantarkannya ke bandara."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kyungsoo sudah akan pulang? Jadi kalian akan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh?"

Suara Jongin tampak sedih dan tidak yakin. "Kami akan mencoba Baekhyun, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah itu akan berhasil atau tidak." Keraguan dalam suara Jongin tampak nyata, "Karena aku... aku padamu..." suara Jongin menghilang, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam.

"Kau kenapa Jongin?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Jongin berkata. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Maafkan aku, mungkin aku hanya sedang bingung, kau tahu, aku sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Jongin."

"Kaulah yang paling mengerti." Ada senyum di suara Jongin, tetapi senyum itu menghilang ketika dia bertanya kepada Baekhyun, "Aku tadi ke rumahmu, kata eommamu, kau sudah berkemas dan akan tinggal di rumah Chanyeol untuk sementara."

Baekhyun berdehem, merasa tidak enak karena dia tidak tahu ketidaksetujuan hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Chanyeol memintaku tinggal di sana, karena dia ingin melatihku secara intensif. Selain itu... aku merasa bersalah karena akulah dia terluka."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu Baekhyun, penyergap itulah yang bersalah melukai kalian." Suara Jongin tampak ragu, "Apakah kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun terbelalak, tidak menyangka Jongin akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Jongin terdengar salah tingkah, "Aku... kau tahu, aku penasaran, Mereka semua bilang kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol... ataukah itu hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalahmu karena luka Chanyeol?"

Bagaimana Baekhyun harus menjawab? Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak, penuh oleh rasa bingung. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia ingat kesepakatannya dengan Chanyeol dan menguatkan dirinya ketika menjawab.

"Aku... aku menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol karena aku mencintainya, Jongin." Dia harus menghilangkan kecurigaan siapapun tentang hubungan sandiwaranya dengan Chanyeol, dia sudah berjanji kepada Chanyeol. Meskipun sekarang rasanya begitu perih, berbohong bahwa dirinya mencintai lelaki lain, kepada Jongin, lelaki yang sesungguhnya dicintainya.

Hening lagi. Kali ini sedikit agak lama. Tetapi kemudian Jongin berdehem.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Maafkan aku kalau sedikit mencampuri. Kau tahu aku mencemaskanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Terimakasih, Jongin."

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harus ke bandara untuk mengantar Kyungsoo, sampai ketemu nanti ya."

"Iya."

Dan kemudian percakapan mereka terputus, dengan suasana canggung yang entah kenapa. Baekhyun sendiri mulai meragukan perkataan Chanyeol bahwa hubungan pura-pura mereka akan membuat Jongin memandang Baekhyun sebagai seorang perempuan... rasanya tidak begitu, yang ada malahan Jongin menjauhinya dan membuat hubungan mereka yang dulunya erat menjadi canggung.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun terikat dengan Chanyeol. Dia harus melakukan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol mungkin berhak memperalatnya, menjadikannya pelayannya atau apalah. Dia telah menyebabkan kehilangan fatal bagi Chanyeol...

Baekhyun mengernyit, kalau sampai Chanyeol tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, maka kesalahan terbesar ada di pundak Baekhyun. Dia yang bersalah, dia yang bertanggung jawab.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya. Dia melirik dan jantungnya berdebar ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol yang meneleponnya.

"Halo?" diangkatnya telepon itu dengan suara lemah, berusaha menyingkirkan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tadi yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kau di mana? Aku menelepon ke rumahmu, kata eommamu kau sudah berangkat sejak tadi ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, berdoa semoga saja Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah sampai ke rumah sakit sejak tadi dan memergoki kegagalan Chanyeol bermain biola tadi.

"Aku... aku baru sampai rumah sakit." Baekhyun menjawab cepat, "Aku akan segera naik."

"Aku tunggu." Chanyeol langsung menutup ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyesap kopinya untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu beranjak berdiri. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol, terlebih setelah menyaksikan ekspresi kesedihan lelaki itu karena gagal memainkan biolanya benar-benar membuat dada Baekhyun terasa sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menurutmu, apakah perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol?" Kris meletakkan garpunya di atas piring yang telah kosong. Mereka berada di apartemen Chanyeol, bekas apartemen mereka dulu dan melewatkan pagi dengan sarapan bersama. Tao, dengan keahliannya memasak seperti biasa telah membuatkan Kris omelet keju kesukaannya, sekaligus membawa kenangan di masa-masa dulu ketika hati mereka belum bertaut sepenuhnya.

Tao menyorongkan gelas berisi jus jeruk ke depan Kris lalu bertopang dagu menatap suaminya,

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kris terkekeh, "Ayolah sayang, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tipe kekasih Chanyeol sebelumnya, Baekhyun benar-benar di luar kategori itu, selain dia masih terlalu muda, dia adalah tipe 'perempuan baik-baik'."

Tao menatap suaminya dengan wajah masam, "Jadi menurutmu Chanyeol selalu berpacaran dengan perempuan tidak baik-baik?"

Kali ini kekehan Kris berubah menjadi tawa, "Tepat seperti itu maksudku. Dia mempunyai obsesi aneh untuk menyakiti perempuan."

"Chanyeol selalu baik kepadaku, dia tidak memukul rata semua perempuan." Tao membantah

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar, karena itulah tipe kekasih Chanyeol sangat spesifik, dia selalu memilih perempuan yang lebih tua, dengan watak yang aku asumsikan mirip dengan ibu kandungnya."

Mereka berdua tentu saja tahu bagaimana jahat dan serakahnya ibu kandung Chanyeol. Hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini, mengumpulkan reputasi sebagai penghancur perempuan.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar serius dengan Baekhyun, kau tahu aku membaca beberapa berita tentang Baekhyun. Dia sangat berbakat dalam bermain biola, para kritikus musik itu tidak ada yang mencelanya, semuanya memujinya dan menyebutnya sebagai Chanyeol yang akan datang." Mata Tao mengerjap. "Rekaman ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermain biola tersebar di media, aku melihatnya dan merasa begitu takjub, aku memang tidak tahu tentang musik, tetapi telinga awamku bisa memastikan kalau permainan mereka berdua sangat sempurna dan berpadu dengan indahnya."

"Aku juga melihat rekaman yang menghebohkan itu. Setahuku Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun menjadi murid khususnya yang pertama. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menjadikannya pacarnya." Mata Kris berkilat, "Mungkin pada akhirnya Chanyeol berlabuh pada perempuan yang lugu." dia menatap Tao dengan tatapan menggoda, "Seperti diriku."

Pipi Tao langsung memerah, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Kris, "Jadi sekarang kau sudah benar-benar berlabuh ya?"

Kris terkekeh, melangkah mengitari meja dan memeluk Tao dari belakang, mengecup pundaknya dengan mesra dan lembut,

"Tentu saja, aku punya isteri yang sempurna. Apalagi yang aku inginkan? Aku sudah lengkap."

Tao tersenyum, menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada Kris, membalas pelukan erat suaminya, "Aku bahagia karena kau memilihku untuk berlabuh." gumamnya serak, penuh perasaan.

"Aku berlabuh pada perempuan yang tepat." Kris membalik tubuh Tao, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berbinar nakal, 'Kau mau mencoba ranjang di bekas kamarku itu sekali lagi? Mengenang bulan madu kita dulu?"

Tao terkikik, dan menurut ketika Kris menghelanya memasuki kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol, dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang dan merenung. Lelaki itu sudah berpakaian lengkap, siap untuk pulang.

"Luhan dan Sehun akan menjemput kita, sebentar lagi mereka datang."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, melangkah mendekati Chanyeol ke tengah ruangan dan mengamati lelaki itu. Chanyeol tampak seperti biasa, dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tidak tertebak. Tidak kelihatan bahwa barusan dia telah menampilkan ekspresi sedih luar biasa yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, menatap Baekhyun yang mengamatinya, membuat Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan matanya dengan gugup.

"Eh... tidak ada apa-apa." Mata Baekhyun beralih ke arah biola Chanyeol, itu Paganini miliknya, yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Chanyeol melihat arah pandangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Aku meminta biola ini untuk diantarkan kemari." Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Aku ingin memberikan biola itu kepadamu."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung pucat pasi. Kenapa Chanyeol memberikan biola itu kepadanya? setahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi biola ini, hadiah yang diperolehnya di sebuah negara karena pertunjukan biolanya yang luar biasa. Lelaki ini selalu menggunakan biola ini di setiap pertunjukan dan konsernya. Apakah... apakah Chanyeol memberikan biola ini kepadanya... karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi?

Chanyeol rupanya mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah-ubah, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh Baekhyun, kau tampak kebingungan dan ekspresimu seperti buku yang terbuka. Aku memberikan biola itu karena kau akan menjadi murid spesialku. Selama aku menyembuhkan diri, aku akan menggunakan waktuku untuk mengajarimu. Karena itu aku ingin memberikan kepadamu biola yang terbaik. Nanti setelah kemampuanku pulih, aku bisa menggunakan Stradivarius milikku, warisan dari appaku."

Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang, seolah-olah ada keyakinan di dalam dirinya bahwa dia bisa pulih seperti biasa, dan Baekhyun menggenggam keyakinan itu kuat-kuat, berharap bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kamarmu." Chanyeol membukakan sebuah pintu yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, mereka berada di rumah besar keluarga Chanyeol. Eomma dan appa Chanyeol tinggal di sini. Luhan dan Sehun tinggal di kediaman mereka sendiri tentu saja, meskipun Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia akan sering berkunjung selama Chanyeol dalam proses pemulihan.

Baekhyun memandang kamar itu dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol,

"Kamar yang indah, terimakasih Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu membuka pintu kamar itu semakin lebar, dan masuk ke dalam mendahului Baekhyun,

"Ayo masuklah, kamar ini biasanya digunakan untuk tamu eomma, sudah dibersihkan karena akan kau tinggali." Chanyeol melangkah ke jendela besar di ujung kamar yang menghadap ke arah taman, dan membuka jendela itu, membiarkan udara segar dan secercah sinar matahari masuk. "Kenapa tidak kau mainkan biolamu untukku sekarang?"

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan jendela, membelakangi cahaya matahari yang melingkupinya, begitu tampan dalam setengah siluetnya bagaikan seorang pangeran dari negeri antah berantah yang muncul entah dari mana. Dan beberapa saat Baekhyun terpana, terpesona akan kesempurnaan fisik lelaki di depannya.

"Baekhyun? Mainkanlah biolamu untukku." Ekspresi Chanyeol sedikit mencair, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun bisa melihat kilat kepedihan di sana, "Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar permainan biola yang indah sejak aku sakit, aku ingin mendengarkannya."

Jantung Baekhyun serasa diremas. Permainan biola yang indah itu tentu saja bisa didengarkan dari permainan Chanyeol sendiri seandainya saja tangannya tidak sakit, tetapi karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bisa bermain bola lagi.

Baekhyun meletakkan wadah biola Paganini dari Chanyeol dengan hati-hati di atas meja, membukanya dan menelusuri permukaan biola berumur ratusan tahun itu dengan penuh rasa kagum. Ini kali kedua Baekhyun akan memainkan biola itu setelah dulu Chanyeol pernah meminjaminya dalam pertunjukan bersama mereka dulu. Dan dia masih terkagum-kagum dengan keunikan dan keindahan biola Paganini yang begitu kontras antara nada tinggi dan nada rendahnya itu.

_Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol memberikan biola ini kepadanya untuk dia miliki..._

Chanyeol meraih sebuah kursi, duduk dan menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Mainkankah untukku."

Baekhyun menurut, mengambil biola itu dengan hati-hati, meletakkannya di pundak kirinya, dan mulai menggesek senar unik bawaan biola Paganini itu.

Nada indah langsung mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan kamar itu. Carmen Fantasy by Pablo de Sarasate, adalah salah satu permainan biola yang menjadi musik tema untuk Opera berjudul Carmen yang sangat terkenal dan sering dimainkan di berbagai opera internasional. Baekhyun memainkan nada dengan pelan pada mulanya, lalu semakin bersemangat ke depannya, permainan biolanya mewakilkan sosok Carmen, perempuan gipsy cantik yang rapuh sekaligus kuat. Kisah seorang perempuan yang berada di antara dua pilihan, dua lelaki yang menjadi cinta sejatinya, cinta segitiga di antara Carmen dengan seorang perwira tampan dan sang matador yang notabene adalah lelaki biasa. Musik yang dimainkan Baekhyun meledak-ledak memenuhi ruangan, menggambarkan seorang perempuan yang panas dan kuat, mampu mengangkat dagunya menghadapi kekuasaan dunia yang didominasi oleh para lelaki. Dan tetap mengangkat kepalanya dalam kebanggaan meskipun kisah cintanya pada akhirnya berakhir tragis, dengan kematiannya di ujung pisau oleh karena kecemburuan lelaki yang tidak dipilihnya.

Baekhyun melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol yang mengamatinya di sana, dia membayangkan padang rumput yang luas, di mana seorang perempuan cantik berpakaian gipsy yang khas dengan rok lebarnya yang berwarna cerah, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang terurai dan tubuh indah yang tegak, melompat dengan lincah, bertelanjang kaki dan mengikuti musik, bebas merdeka membawa kebanggaannya sebagai perempuan dan tak mau takluk di kaki laki-laki manapun.

Ketika dia mengakhiri permainan biolanya dengan akhir yang indah, Baekhyun membuka matanya, napasnya terengah ketika dia menurunkan biola itu dari pundaknya, ditatapnya Chanyeol dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu juga memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, tatapan matanya tampak tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan musik Carmen diamainkan dengan intepretasi seberani dan seindah itu." Suaranya serak, penuh perasaan.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah mendengarkan pujian itu. Pujian dari seorang mastro seperti Chanyeol tentu saja amat sangat berarti.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berdiri, dan kemudian dengan gerakan secepat kilat, lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut, dia berusaha meronta, tetapi pelukan Chanyeol begitu erat seolah-olah ingin meremukkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol gemetar.

Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku takut." Getaran di suara Chanyeol semakin dalam seiring dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat. Chanyeol benar-benar menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam lingkaran lengannya, menekankan tubuh mungil Baekhyun seakan ingin menyerap kekuatannya. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang seolah sesak napas, lalu bergumam. "Aku takut tidak akan bisa bermain biola lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : HALLOOO masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini? Maafkan aku jarang update. Semenjak masuk sekolah jadi tambah sibuk jadi gak ada waktu buat update T.T **_


	17. Chapter 16

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terpana, merasakan pelukan Chanyeol yang sedemikian erat di tubuhnya. Lengan kuat Chanyeol melingkarinya, seakan ingin meremukkannya. Tetapi dibalik kekuatan pelukannya, Baekhyun merasakan ada kerapuhan yang dalam di sana. Kerapuhan yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya, sisi lain yang baru diketahui oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar manusia dengan kepribadian yang amat sangat kompleks, di satu waktu, Baekhyun merasa sudah mengenali lelaki itu, tetapi kemudian di waktu yang lain, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menguakkan lapisan kepribadiannya yang lain, membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Seperti sekarang. Chanyeol memeluknya, tampak rapuh... bagaikan bocah kecil yang meminta perlindungan kepada eommanya, meminta dikuatkan.

Didorong oleh perasaannya, Baekhyun menggerakkan jarinya, semula ragu, tetapi kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Chanyeol, membalas pelukannya, jemarinya kemudian bergerak dan mengusap punggung Chanyeol, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

Punggung Chanyeol menegang sejenak ketika menerima usapan tangan dari jemari mungil Baekhyun. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu mempererat pelukannya, terdiam lama sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Baekhyun.

Lama kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Maaf." gumamnya, dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat berkata-kata, Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, membiarkan Baekhyun yang terpana tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yejin mengamati dari dalam mobilnya di depan rumah orang tua Chanyeol. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan geram, menahan rasa marah dan cemburu.

Dari berita di televisi, dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol hari ini keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Yejin begitu senang, tetapi dia menahan diri dan tidak berani mendekati Chanyeol, takut lelaki itu akan langsung menuduhnya sebagai dalang atas kecelakaan yang dia alami.

Jadi disinilah dia, sengaja memakai mobil pinjaman agar tidak dicurigai dan duduk di dalam seperti orang bodoh, mengawasi rumah Chanyeol dan tidak berani mendekat.

Satu hal yang membuatnya semakin geram adalah karena dia melihat Baekhyun. Perempuan ingusan itu - yang ternyata tidak menderita luka parah - mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke rumah itu, dan sampai sekarang tidak keluar-keluar dari sana.

_Apakah perempuan itu tinggal di rumah Chanyeol?_

Yejin langsung mengumpat, tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Kalau sampai perempuan itu berani tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, maka Yejin akan melenyapkannya.

Tidak boleh ada perempuan lain yang boleh berada di dekat Chanyeol selain dirinya! 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol sore harinya, Baekhyun sibuk mengamati lelaki itu, Chanyeol sedang bercakap-cakap dengan eommanya di teras depan sambil menikmati teh dan kue harum yang masih hangat, baru keluar dari panggangan.

Lelaki itu tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak tertinggal ekspresi sedih yang ditampakkannya tadi siang. Baekhyun membatin, melihat betapa Chanyeol tertawa lebar akan apa yang dikatakan oleh eommanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu kisah tentang eomma kandung Chanyeol yang jahat, dan melihat keakraban Chanyeol dengan eomma angkatnya ini, tampaknya sang eomma benar-benar menyayangi Chanyeol dan berusaha menggantikan kekosongan yang ada.

Kepala Chanyeol terangkat dan sedikit ada kilat di matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun datang, tetapi lelaki itu dalam sekejap bisa menyembunyikannya dan memasang ekspresi datar, lalu tersenyum.

"Kemarilah Baekhyun, aku dan eommaku sedang membahas kejadian lucu di salah satu konserku waktu aku kecil."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat Chanyeol. Eomma Chanyeol menuangkan secangkir teh untuknya dan Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih ketika menerima cangkir teh itu.

"Pada mulanya Chanyeol selalu demam panggung sebelum konser." Sang eomma melanjutkan kisahnya, tersenyum lebar mengingat kenangan yang menghangatkan hati itu, "Dia pernah menangis dan tidak mau naik ke panggung. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, waktu itu usianya baru dua belas tahun, dan harus menjadi violinist solo di sebuah konser internasional yang disaksikan ribuan orang. Kami benar-benar kebingungan ketika Chanyeol tidak mau naik ke panggung ketika itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarkan kisah eommanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursi, "Aku sudah lupa tentang kejadian itu, yang ada diingatanku hanyalah ketakutan samar-samar ketika melihat kursi penonton begitu penuh." Sahutnya.

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, tampak tertarik. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku memberinya sebuah jimat supaya dia tenang." Sang eomma tersenyum lembut, menatap Chanyeol dan mengenang.

"Jimat?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, membuat eomma Chanyeol tertawa.

"Bukan jimat yang punya kekuatan besar tentu saja. Aku panik dan mengambil yang pertama yang aku ingat. Aku memberinya jepit rambutku, jepit rambut berhiaskan berlian yang berbentuk kupu-kupu. Aku bilang pada Chanyeol bahwa jepit rambut itu mempunyai kekuatan, bisa menyerap rasa takut dan gugup." Sang eomma berkisah kembali.

"Dan Chanyeol percaya?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, membayangkan Chanyeol kecil yang sedang gugup tidaklah mudah. Chanyeol yang ada di depannya selalu penuh percaya diri.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menjawab, "Aku baru dua belas tahun di kala itu, dan aku mempercayai semua perkataan eommaku, jadi aku percaya."

"Dia menggenggam jepit rambutku itu erat-erat, lalu memasukkannya ke saku dan melangkah dengan kepala tegak ke arah panggung. Pada akhirnya, konser itu sangat sukses membuat nama Chanyeol terkenal ke dunia internasional sebagai pemain biola jenius di usia yang masih sangat muda." Sang eomma menyambung, tersenyum lembut ke arah anak lelakinya

Chanyeol mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya. Pada saat yang sama, ponselnya berbunyi. Lelaki itu menatap layar ponselnya dan dahinya langsung berkerut dalam ketika melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Kurasa aku harus menerimanya di tempat lain." Lelaki itu berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun dan eommanya, "Silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian." gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun mengamati eomma Chanyeol yang masih menatap anaknya dengan senyum bangga. Hati Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa hangat, perempuan ini bukan eomma kandung Chanyeol, tetapi dari sorot matanya, tampak jelas bahwa dia amat sangat menyayangi anaknya itu.

Sang eomma tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tergeragap.

"Aku senang pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu, Baekhyun." Eomma Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Kau tahu sendiri obsesi Chanyeol untuk menghancurkan perempuan-perempuan yang mirip dengan eomma kandungnya." Ada kesedihan di suaranya, "Aku sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol ketika dia menganggap jenis perempuan seperti itu harus dihukum... sakit hatinya kepada eomma kandungnya mungkin terlalu dalam, kau pasti sudah pernah mendengar betapa egois dan jahatnya eomma kandung Chanyeol yang sekarang masih mendekam di penjara. Kami sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, supaya dia melupakan kenangan sedih di masa lalunya, tetapi rupanya Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mudah melupakan."

Baekhyun tahu kisah tentang eomma kandung Chanyeol, bahkan kisah itu sempat heboh dulu ketika eomma kandung Chanyeol ditangkap polisi karena mendalangi penculikan Keyna, adik kandung Chanyeol yang notabene adalah anak kandungnya sendiri demi untuk mendapatkan uang tebusan dalam jumlah besar. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan ada seorang eomma yang begitu jahat hingga tega menculik anak kandungnya sendiri hanya demi uang.

"Aku terus berharap Chanyeol bisa membuka hatinya untuk perempuan yang benar-benar dicintainya. Kau tahu, semakin dia menghancurkan hati banyak perempuan, semakin cemas diriku." Eomma Chanyeol menyambung, "Kau tahu sendiri perempuan yang sakit hati bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalas dendam, semakin banyak korban Chanyeol, maka semakin banyak pula yang menyimpan sakit hati dan dendam kepadanya, hal itu membuatku cemas kalau-kalau salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyakiti Chanyeol." Mata sang eomma meredup, "Karena itulah aku mendesaknya untuk segera menikah, mencoba menjodohkannya dengan anak-anak perempuan teman-temanku, tetapi dasar Chanyeol, dia sangat keras kepada. Pada akhirnya dia malahan membeli apartemen temannya dan pindah, menghindariku." Sang eomma terkekeh, tampak tidak sakit hati dengan ulah anak lelakinya itu. "Aku senang dia menjalin hubungan denganmu, Baekhyun, kalian cocok di semua hal. Dan aku tahu Chanyeol menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepadamu."

"Menyimpan perasaan yang dalam?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, darimana sang eomma bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? dan terlihat sangat yakin pula. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang bersandiwara sebagai sepasang kekasih... tetapi mereka tidak pernah berpura-pura terlalu dalam, dengan menunjukkan kemesraan misalnya. Jadi darimana eomma Chanyeol bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu?

"Suatu malam Chanyeol datang ke rumah, matanya berbinar, dia tampak bersemangat. Dia datang mengambil biola _Stradivari_ peninggalan appanya yang selalu kusimpan di kotak kaca khusus. Chanyeol sudah lama tidak menggunakan biola itu dan memilih menggunakan biola _Paganini_ miliknya." Sang eomma melanjutkan, "Dan ketika kutanya kenapa dia mengeluarkan biola itu dari kotaknya, Chanyeol bercerita tentang kau, Baekhyun."

"Bercerita tentang aku?" Baekhyun mulai membeo tidak sabar menunggu perkataan eomma Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Ya. Mata Chanyeol berbinar, dia begitu bersemangat. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu antusias sebelumnya ketika membicarakan orang lain. Dia bercerita dengan semangat meluap-luap bahwa pada akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggugah hatinya dengan kemampuan bermusiknya. Chanyeol mengambil biola_ Stradivari-_nya yang sudah begitu lama dia simpan di dalam kotak untuk dimainkan olehnya, karena dia ingin _kau_ bermain dengan biola _Paganini _miliknya." Sang eomma menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Jangan salah Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi kedua biolanya, begitu protektif menjaganya hingga dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya tanpa seizinnya...Tetapi dia membiarkanmu memainkan salah satunya, itu menunjukkan bahwa kau sangat istimewa baginya. Amat sangat istimewa, karena itulah aku yakin, anak lelakiku menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepadamu."

Baekhyun tercenung. Bahkan Chanyeol bukan hanya membiarkan Baekhyun memainkan biolanya, dia memberikan Paganini miliknya kepada Baekhyun...

_Apakah itu berarti Baekhyun benar-benar istimewa bagi Chanyeol?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yejin. Perempuan itu meneleponnya di ponselnya. Berani-beraninya dia melakukannya setelah semua insiden yang melukai dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan emosinya.

Ketika dia mengangkat teleponnya, suaranya terdengar ramah dan santai, tanpa sedikitpun kemarahan tersisa.

"Yejin? Apa kabar?"

Yejin tercenung di seberang sana, jelas perempuan itu tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan menjawab teleponnya dengan ramah. Tiba-tiba dia merasa yakin bahwa Chanyeol memang masih mempunyai perasaan kepadanya dan membelanya, tidak menyalahkannya karena dia mencoba menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol sayang." Suaranya berubah serak, genit dan merayu, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Chanyeol? selama kau di rumah sakit aku selalu mencemaskanmu, aku hampir menangis tiap malam karena memikirkanmu."

Untung saja Yejin berada jauh di seberang telepon, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan menyadari ekspresi jijik di wajah Chanyeol ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yejin." suara Chanyeol terdengar ceria, berusaha bersandiwara sebaik mungkin. Dia harus membuat Yejin yakin bahwa dia sama sekali tidak curiga atau menyalahkan Yejin atas insiden yang terjadi, ketika Yejin lengah, itu akan memuluskan rencananya untuk membalas perempuan itu.

"Kudengar kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit." Yejin tampak ragu, "Dan aku mendengar gosip bahwa kau tinggal bersama Baekhyun di rumahmu." Ada nada cemburu yang sangat kental di sana, kecemburuan yang tak mampu disembunyikan oleh Yejin.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, mulai menjalankan rencananya untuk memancing Yejin.

"Ya. Baekhyun tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Aku melatihnya secara intensif di sela proses penyembuhanku. Lagipula eommaku berharap banyak akan hubungan kami, jadi..."

"Eommamu berharap apa?" Yejin langsung menyambar, nada suaranya meninggi.

"Eommaku menjodohkan diriku dengan Baekhyun, kau tahu dia bahkan sudah berbicara dengan eomma Baekhyun..."

"Dan kau mau begitu saja?" Yejin hampir saja berteriak. "Jadi benar Chanyeol? kau meninggalkanku karena kau mempunyai perasaan kepada Baekhyun?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu dan dulu aku tidak menyadarinya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, yakin bahwa pancingannya mengena. Setelah ini Yejin akan terbakar rasa cemburu sampai hangus dan kemudian akan melakukan tindakan bodoh lainnya. Chanyeol akan menggunakannya untuk mempermalukan Yejin nantinya, membuat perempuan itu jera selamanya. "Sudah ya, eommaku dan Baekhyun memanggil. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Yejin."

Dan kemudian, dengan tanpa perasaan Chanyeol mengakhiri percakapan itu, tak peduli bahwa Yejin masih memanggil-manggil namanya di seberang sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yejin menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan panas membara.

_Sialan!_ Sialan Baekhyun! Perempuan itu sekarang bahkan berhasil mempengaruhi eomma Chanyeol.

Tentu saja eomma Chanyeol sangat senang ketika Baekhyun mendekati anak lelakinya... sudah terlihat jelas kalau disuruh memilih, eomma Chanyeol akan memilih Baekhyun yang muda dan cantik sebagai menantunya daripada Yejin yang notabene seorang janda dan berusia jauh lebih tua daripada Chanyeol.

Kenyataan tentang hal itu Yejin sudah tahu. Bahkan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol hanya menjalin hubungan main-main dengannya dia juga tahu. Tetapi perasaannya kepada Chanyeol yang sempurna telah menjadi semakin dalam, menguasai hatinya hingga dia hampir gila.

_Tidak!_ Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Chanyeol harus kembali menjadi miliknya, dia tidak akan rela jika Chanyeol dimiliki oleh perempuan ingusan yang jelek itu! 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia harus melindungi Baekhyun dengan intens setelah ini._

Chanyeol menyimpulkan sambil berjalan kembali ke teras tempat eommanya dan Baekhyun masih mengobrol.

Yejin pasti akan berbuat nekad, lebih nekad dari sebelumnya dan sadar atau tidak, demi memancing Yejin, Chanyeol telah menempatkan Baekhyun ke dalam bahaya. Mungkin kali ini bahaya yang mengincar Baekhyun akan lebih besar daripada sebelumnya... _Well_, Chanyeol harus selalu waspada kalau begitu, sambil berharap dia bisa segera menjebak Yejin.

Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa mendengarkan kelakar eommanya, wajahnya yang mungil dan polos tampak bercahaya dan berpadu dengan mata cemerlangnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya di sana, tahu bahwa baik Baekhyun maupun eommanya tidak menyadari dia ada di sana. Matanya mengamati dalam diam ke arah Baekhyun.

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol terpesona. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenakan riasan, dia selalu tampil polos apa adanya dengan kesederhanannya, jauh berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dipacarinya. Tetapi entah bagaimana, perempuan itu berhasil memancarkan kecantikan alami yang berasal dari dalam jiwanya. _Baekhyun cantik, dengan caranya sendiri._

Chanyeol tersenyum masam, menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menatap terpesona kepada anak ingusan berusia delapan belas tahun, jauh di bawah umurnya...

Dengan perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Chanyeol membalikkan badan, memilih menjauhi Baekhyun dan mencoba menelaah perasaannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam beranjak kelam ketika Chanyeol berdiri di tengah kamarnya yang luas. Suasana cukup sepi, seluruh penghuni rumah itu mungkin sudah larut di dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol terpekur di sana, menatap ke arah biola _Stradivari_ miliknya yang berada di atas meja dengan kotaknya yang terbuka.

_Terakhir kalinya dia memainkan biola ini, dia tidak bisa menahan kesakitan dan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan permainannya..._

Chanyeol sudah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. Kamar ini memang dibuat khusus untuknya, dengan peredam suara di sekeliling dindingnya, memungkinkan Chanyeol berlatih biola kapanpun dia mau tanpa mengganggu orang-orang di luar.

Sejak kecil Chanyeol terbiasa memainkan biola malam-malam, berlatih nada-nada yang sulit dan memainkannya.

Jemari rampingnya menelusuri permukaan biola yang dipernis halus hingga mengkilat itu.

Dan kemudian, setelah menghela napas panjang, Chanyeol meraih biola itu dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Tangan kanannya masih sakit tentu saja dan yang pasti tidak akan mampu digunakan untuk menggerakkan penggesek biola dengan intens ketika dia memainkan nada-nada yang sulit.

Chanyeol meletakkan biola itu di pundak kanannya. Dan memegang penggesek itu di tangan kirinya, tangan yang tidak terluka.

_Ya. Dia memegang penggesek itu di tangan kirinya._

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu, bahwa sebagai seorang pemain biola jenius, Chanyeol pernah belajar memainkan biola dengan penggesek di tangan kirinya. Dan waktu itu, dia bisa memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kiri, sama baiknya ketika dia menggunakan tangan kanannya. Meskipun seorang pemain biola yang menggunakan tangan kirinya sangat jarang, bahkan pemain biola kidalpun kebanyakan tetap memainkan biola dengan tangan kanannya.

Sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak melakukannya, dan dia ragu, tidak tahu apakah tangan kirinya yang tidak terlatih sekian lama mampu melakukannya sebaik tangan kanannya yang rutin digunakannya bermain. Tetapi dia harus mencoba. Mungkin saja tangan kanannya tidak bisa pulih sepenuhnya, tetapi setidaknya Chanyeol masih memiliki tangan kiri yang sama hebatnya.

_Dia hanya harus berlatih dengan lebih intens, bukan?_

Maka digeseknya biola itu dengan tangan kiri, memainkan lagu tersulit yang pernah dimainkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : HALOO SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA AKU BALIK maaf banget baru update T.T minggu kemaren mau update tapi tiba2 lagi drop banget jadi gak bisa ngapa2in terus waktu aku udah sembuh aku ada trip ke Bali dan kemaren baru pulang jadi baru sempet update sekarang. Maaf yaaa^^**_


	18. Chapter 17

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, direktur akademi musik yang juga adalah appa Jongin datang bertamu, Chanyeol menemuinya di ruang tamu keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kondisi tanganmu, Chanyeol?" sang direktur Mr. Kim, bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di sofa, tersenyum dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku pasti akan bisa bermain biola lagi."

Mr. Kim menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku percaya kau akan pulih seperti semula Chanyeol, kau adalah pemain yang sangat berbakat dan tiada duanya di dunia ini. Lagipula, konser tunggal yang sedianya akan diadakan untuk menghormatimu akan berlangsung bulan depan. Kau tidak melupakannya kan?"

Terus terang Chanyeol melupakannya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya hingga lupa bahwa bulan depan akan ada even penting baginya.

Konser itu sudah direncanakan sekian lama, hampir setahun yang lalu, sebuah konser besar di gedung orkestra terbesar dinegara ini, dengan menggandeng tiga orkestra terkenal untuk mendampingi Chanyeol memainkan konser violin tunggalnya. List tamunya bahkan sudah penuh sampai mencapai daftar tunggu yang begitu lama, kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang hebat di dunia musik, dalam dan luar negeri.

Konser tunggal dari Chanyeol amat sangat ditunggu-tunggu, sebuah kesempatan langka untuk mendengarkan permainan jenius sang violinist yang mungkin tidak ada duanya di dunia ini.

Dan Chanyeol melupakannya, dia mengerutkan keningnya. Konser itu menambah tekanan di dalam dirinya, itu berarti dia punya batas waktu untuk menyempurnakan kesembuhannya. Dia harus sembuh dengan sempurna untuk menghadapi konser tersebut.

"Aku pasti akan siap." Chanyeol tersenyum, menutupi perasaannya dan memasang wajah tenang.

Mr. Kim menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri, aku tahu bahwa luka di urat tangan bagi seorang pemain biola sangat krusial hingga kadang memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk pulih kembali. Kalau kau memang belum siap, aku bisa mengusahakan untuk memundurkan konser besar itu..."

"Aku siap." Chanyeol menjawab mantap. Dia tidak akan menyerah pada rasa sakitnya dan berlama-lama meratapi diri, konser tunggal yang akan dilakukan bulan depan akan menjadi pendorong yang sangat bagus bagi kesembuhannya. Lagipula Chanyeol tidak ingin mengobarkan api pada gosip yang telah kian memanas. Di luar sana, spekulasi bertebaran di mana-mana, semua mempertanyakan kemampuan Chanyeol bermain biola, kalau konser itu sampai diundur, semua orang pasti akan berkesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Ini kesempatan bagus, dia akan menggunakan konser itu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bertebaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun segera mengangkat teleponnya ketika melihat Jongin yang menelepon ponselnya.

'Halo Jongin?"

'Halo Baekhyun." Suara Jongin tampak tenang dan lembut seperti biasa, "Apa kabarmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, merasa bersalah. Biasanya dia memang selalu menelepon Jongin atau setidaknya mengirimkan pesan, tetapi kemarin dia terlalu disibukkan dengan penyesuaian dirinya tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, pun dengan perasaannya yang terus menerus cemas akan kemampuan Chanyeol bermain biola lagi, membuat dia hampir-hampir tidak memikirkan Jongin sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, agak sibuk di sini. Tetapi aku sehat-sehat saja." Gumam Baekhyun ceria.

Sejenak hening di luar sana, lalu Jongin bergumam,

"Kau kerasan ya di sana? Di rumah Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku diperlakukan dengan baik di sini." Seketika Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan, menyadari ada yang berbeda di balik suara Jongin, "Ada apa Jongin? Kau tampaknya banyak pikiran?"

Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Yah... aku.. entahlah Baekhyun. Ini tentang Kyungsoo, aku rasa hubungan jarak jauh ini tidak berhasil. Pada awal-awal kami begitu yakin kami bisa, berusaha menjaga komunikasi sebaik mungkin, tetapi kemudian semua terasa melahkan... entahlah, lama kelamaan kami lelah untuk berkomunikasi, kadang-kadang bahkan seharian aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun tercenung, menelaah perasaannya mendengar perkataan Jongin itu. Seharusnya, karena dia mencintai Jongin dia boleh merasa senang kalau mendengar ada gangguan dari hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk memasuki hati Jongin. Tetapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak merasa senang, mungkin karena suara pedih Jongin, membuatnya ikut merasa sedih dan prihatin.

"Hubungan jarak jauh memang berat, meskipun aku sendiri belum pernah merasakannya." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi kalau kalian bisa menjalankannya dengan penuh tekad, kalian pasti bisa melakukannya."

Baekhyun bisa membayangkan Jongin tersenyum miris di seberang sana, "Yah. Mungkin memang tekadku dan Kyungsoo masih kurang." Gumamnya, "Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Baek? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

Jongin tentu saja masih mengira bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih... tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasakan dorongan untuk mengatakan semuanya kepada Jongin, bahwa dia dan Chanyeol hanyalah berpacaran pura-pura.

Kalimat itu sudah ada di ujung bibirnya, tetapi langsung membeku ketika mata Baekhyun menangkap kehadiran Chanyeol di ambang pintu. Chanyeol berdiri di sana, bersandar di ambang pintu dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memperingatkan.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengucapkan kebohongan lagi kepada Jongin. "Hubungan kami baik-baik saja." Gumam Baekhyun, dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah karena harus membohongi Jongin.

"Oh." Jongin tampak kehabisan kata-kata, lelaki itu berkali-kali menghela napas sebelum berbicara. "Aku senang hubungan kalian baik-baik saja." Gumamnya tenang, sedikit ragu, "Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu, aku ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu, seperti kita dulu, saling berbagi perasaan dan bercerita untuk menenangkan pikiran, kira-kira, bisakah kau menyempatkan diri keluar dari rumah Chanyeol dan menemuiku? Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di cafe langganan kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja bisa Jongin." Matanya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih mengamatinya dari ambang pintu, "Aku akan mengusahakan waktunya."

"Oke. Terimakasih, Baekhyun." Jongin lalu mengakhiri percakapannya.

Dan Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya di saku bajunya, mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kenapa?" gumamnya langsung kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan, dan duduk di sofa tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Dia mulai mengejarmu, ya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Jongin tidak mengejarku, dia sedang menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Kyungsoo."

"Oh ya? Ada masalah apa?"

"Mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh." Suara Baekhyun berubah prihatin, "Dan entah kenapa itu tidak berjalan dengan baik, Jongin merasa kalau dia dan Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan komunikasi."

"Hmmm." Chanyeol merenung sejenak, lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam senyuman, "Apakah kau sadar Baekhyun? Bila seorang lelaki mulai membicarakan permasalahan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, berarti lelaki itu sedang berusaha mengambil hatimu. Kau pernah dengar tidak, suami-suami yang mendekati selingkuhannya, mereka biasanya menarik perhatian perempuan lain itu dengan berkeluh kesah tentang kekurangan isterinya, tentang ketidakbahagiaannya dengan hubungan yang sedang dijalananinya, suami-suami itu akan bersikap sebagai korban, hingga memancing si perempuan yang diincarnya agar terdorong menjadi sang penyelamat."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak setuju, "Jongin tidak sedang menarik perhatianku, dia benar-benar sedang bermasalah dengan Kyungsoo. Aku mengenal Jongin sudah sejak dulu kala dan kami memang terbiasa saling bertukar pikiran.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar,

"Terserah pendapatmu Baekhyun. Aku hanya bisa memberimu satu saran, jangan bersikap terlalu mudah kalau kau memang ingin mendapatkan Jongin, semakin sulit kau didapatkan, semakin kuat seorang lelaki ingin mengejarmu." Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Aku dengar dia mengajakmu bertemu, apakah kau akan melakukannya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, "Kalau ya, apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Kau kekasihku." Dalam sedetik lelaki itu bergumam, menatap Baekhyun dengan kuat. Tetapi ketika melihat ekspersi terkejut Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdehem, "Maksudku... kau adalah kekasihku di mata semua orang selama ini, jadi kalau kau melakukan pertemuan dengan lelaki lain, mungkin beberapa orang akan bertanya-tanya."

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol, merasa bingung karena pipi Chanyeol sepertinya merona, entah kenapa,

"Tidak akan ada yang berpikir tidak-tidak kalau aku menemui Jongin, dia kan temanku sejak kecil."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, memasang wajah tidak setuju, "Tidak Baekhyun, pokoknya, kalau kau hendak menemui Jongin, kau harus bersamaku." Gumamnya keras kepala.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, menatap ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang keras kepala, bagaimana mungkin dia menemui Jongin dengan membawa Chanyeol? Bukankah Jongin ingin menemuinya dengan tujuan untuk bertukar pikiran? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa dilakukan kalau ada Chanyeol di tengah-tengah mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika melangkah ke luar ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa ada yang bergolak di dalam dirinya.

Rasanya hampir seperti..._ cemburu._

Membayangkan Baekhyun menemui Jongin dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berduaan, rasanya tidak menyenangkan bagi benak Chanyeol. Dia tidak suka.

_Dan kenapa dia tidak suka?_

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan siapa Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak peduli siapa lelaki yang dipuja Baekhyun. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak peduli.

_Tetapi dia peduli._

Apakah jangan-jangan sandiwara ini sudah menjadi serius untuknya?

_Tetapi bagaimana bisa?_ Bagaimana mungkin hatinya tercuri oleh seorang anak perempuan yang masih bisa dibilang remaja? Anak perempuan berumur delapan belas tahun, jauh di bawah usianya yang dua puluh enam tahun dan bisa dibilang lebih pantas sebagai adiknya?

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, merasa kesal dengan apa yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konser itu tentu saja juga bisa digunakan Chanyeol untuk memuluskan rencananya terhadap Yejin, semula dia berencana memancing kecemburuan Yejin, supaya perempuan itu bertindak gegabah, tetapi sepertinya hal itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, padahal Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk segera membuat Yejin tertangkap basah dan dihukum atas perbuatannya.

Konser itu mengubah rencananya, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk memancing Yejin dengan cara lain.

Jadi ketika berada di kamarnya, dia menelepon Yejin.

"Chanyeol!" suara Yejin meninggi dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya pada deringan pertama ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeollah yang menelepon. "Ada apa sayang?"

Chanyeol sedikit menggertakkan giginya, tetapi menahan diri, "Aku akan mengadakan konser tunggal bulan depan, setelahnya tentu saja akan ada pesta perayaan, dan aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping resmiku."

"Kau ingin aku menjadi pendampingmu?" kali ini suara Yejin setengah menjerit, dipenuhi rasa girang.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak punya perempuan lain yang kurasa lebih pantas untuk mendampingiku, selain dirimu, Yejin."

Napas Yejin tercekat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang merayu, "Terimakasih Chanyeol, aku pasti akan berdandan secantik mungkin hingga membuatmu bangga membawamu sebagai pendampingmu." Gumamnya penuh semangat, "Sebulan lagi ya? Apakah kau sudah sembuh, Chanyeol?"

"Aku sudah sembuh." Jawab Chanyeol cepat, "Tetapi ada sedikit masalah."

"_Masalah?_ Masalah Apa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, berusaha tampak terganggu, "Kehadiran Baekhyun. Semua orang tampaknya berusaha menjodohkanku dengannya, padahal aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai murid istimewaku, ibuku juga memaksaku membawa Baekhyun ke konser itu. Maafkan aku Yejin atas sikapku di telepon kemarin itu, aku bersikap kasar padamu seolah-olah akan meninggalkanmu karena tertarik pada Baekhyun, sebenarnya waktu itu aku terpaksa karena dipaksa oleh eommaku yang sangat ingin menjodohkanku dengan Baekhyun. Semula aku berniat mengikuti kemauan eommaku, tetapi aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku tidak mau dipaksa membawa Baekhyun ke pesta, padahal aku ingin membawa dirimu, aku bingung bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Baekhyun."

"Menyingkirkan Baekhyun?" Yejin tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Ya, menyingkirkan Baekhyun, supaya aku tidak berkewajiban membawa Baekhyun sebagai pasangan resmiku di pesta setelah konser tersebut. Kau tahu rasanya malas sekali membawa anak remaja ke sebuah pesta, berbeda kalau aku membawamu, seorang wanita dewasa yang matang dan begitu cantik." Chanyeol sengaja menyelipkan nada merayu di dalam suaranya, membuat napas Yejin tercekat.

"Aku.. aku mungkin bisa membantumu, Chanyeol." Gumam Yejin cepat, kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menyadari bahwa pancingannya kepada Yejin hampir mengenai sasaran.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengusahakannya Yejin, mengingat betapa inginnya aku membawamu sebagai pasanganku di pesta itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum, penampilannya tampak sedikit feminim dengan rok corak daun anggur dengan warna serupa musim gugur.

_Dia akan menemui Jongin hari ini._

Yah biarpun Chanyeol melarangnya, Baekhyun pikir, dia boleh-boleh saja menemui Jongin, toh Jongin adalah teman masa kecilnya, kecemasan Chanyeol tidak beralasan, dia menemui Jongin kan bukan untuk bermesraan di muka umum atau apa, dia menemui Jongin untuk bertukar pikiran. Lagipula, lama sekali rasanya dia tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu..

Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar, dan hampir bertabrakan dengan eomma Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat di lorong.

Eomma Chanyeol mengamati penampilannya dan tersenyum lembut,

"Cantik sekali." Gumamnya memuji. "Mau kemana, Baek?"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa gugup, dia tersenyum sedikit malu-malu,

"Eh, saya akan menemui teman saya."

"Oh, hati-hati kalau begitu." Gumam sang eomma ramah, lalu mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak meminta Chanyeol menemanimu?"

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Ti. Tidak, tidak perlu, Chanyeol sepertinya sedang beristirahat."

Dan kemudian, menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut, Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan basa-basi dan kemudian buru-buru berpamitan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun tampak cantik sekali tadi." Sang eomma meletakkan kue berisi biskuit ke samping meja tempat Chanyeol duduk., Chanyeol sedang ada di ruang baca dan membaca, dan seperti biasanya, eommanya selalu menyediakan biskuit buatan sendiri sebagai teman Chanyeol membaca.

Chanyeol mengangkat matanya dari buku dan menatap eommanya,

"Baekhyun?" dia mengerutkan kening, "Apakah dia berdandan? Memangnya dia mau ke mana?"

Sang eomma mengerucutkan bibirnya, " Lho, kau tidak tahu? Baekhyun tadi buru-buru pergi, katanya mau bertemu dengan temannya, aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak minta kau antar, tetapi katanya kau sedang beristirahat, jadi kupikir kau sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun keluar."

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya.

Sialan. Dasar Baekhyun, Perempuan itu tidak mengindahkan peringatannya dan memilih untuk menemui Jongin tanpa seizinnya.

Pasti, tidak terbantahkan lagi, Baekhyun pasti pergi menemui Jongin. Hal itu membuatnya menahankan rasa terbakar di dalam dadanya, membayangkan Baekhyun sedang berduaan dengan Jongin.

Selain itu, ada rasa cemas yang menyeruak di dadanya. Chanyeol sudah berhasil memancing Yejin supaya berusaha melenyapkan Baekhyun, demi menjebak Yejin dalam misinya. Hal itu berarti sampai Chanyeol berhasil menjebak Yejin, Baekhyun selalu dalam kondisi terancam.

_Baekhyun tidak boleh lepas dari penjagaan Chanyeol!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	19. Chapter 18

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melangkah turun dari taxi di depan cafe itu, cafe tempat dia dulu sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongin di hari minggu di masa lalu.

Dia memasuki cafe itu dan menatap ke arah tempat duduk di sudut, tempat favorit mereka dulu dan tersenyum ketika melihat bahwa Jongin sudah menunggu di sana.

"Hai Jongin." Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, menatap Jongin yang langsung mendongak menatapnya dan membalas senyumnya.

"Hai Baek." Jongin berdiri, langsung menarikkan kursi untuk Baekhyun di depannya, "Duduklah, aku sudah memesankan minuman kesukaanmu." Mata Jongin mengamati Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Kau cantik sekali, Baek."

Pipi Baekhyun merona, menatap Jongin yang mengambil tempat duduk di depannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Terimakasih Jongin."

Jongin masih tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Baekhyun, "Kau tampak lebih feminim sekarang, apakah itu karena hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun terdorong untuk berkata jujur kepada Jongin, tetapi dia kemudian menahan diri.

"Mungkin." Gumamnya lembut, berusaha menghindari pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Jadi bagaimana tentang Kyungsoo?"

Mata Jongin berubah muram, "Kyungsoo... yah..." lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Aku berusaha menghubunginya seharian ini tetapi tidak diangkat, semua pesanku tidak di balas, mungkin dia marah kepadaku."

"Kenapa dia marah kepadamu?" Baekhyun menyela, merasa bingung.

Jongin menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, seakan ingin membuang seluruh beban berat di benaknya.

"Karena aku selalu membicarakanmu. Kyungsoo merasa terganggu, dia tidak mengerti kalau kau adalah teman masa kecilku dan kita cukup dekat." Ada senyum miris di wajah Jongin, "Aku rasa dia cemburu kepadaku."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Kyungsoo?" Membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang luar baisa cantik dan sempurna, jauh sekali di atas dirinya, rasanya sangatlah tidak mungkin kalau Kyungsoo cemburu kepada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana mungkin dia cemburu kepadaku?"

Ekspresi Jongin tampak serius,

"Mungkin karena pembicaraan tentangmu terasa mendominasi percakapan kami... Kyungsoo merasa terganggu, dia bilang mungkin di dalam otakku terlalu dipenuhi dirimu." Jongin tersenyum.

Kata-kata Jongin itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit ternganga. Apakah maksud kata-kata Jongin itu?

"Seharusnya kau jangan membicarakan tentang aku terus-terusan." Baekhyun berusaha bersikap wajar meskipun merasakan hal yang berbeda di benaknya.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Yah, entahlah Baek, kurasa memang benar kata-kata Kyungsoo, aku terlalu sering membicarakanmu, mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo terganggu..."

"Dan kenapa kau sering membicarakan tentangku, Jongin?"

Mata Jongin berubah serius, "Mungkin tanpa sadar, kau selalu ada di hatiku, Baek."

Kali ini jantung Baekhyun benar-benar berdesir. Jongin seolah ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepadanya, lelaki itu tampak serius, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan matanya yang dalam.

Apakah Jongin secara tidak langsung ingin mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun ada di dalam hatinya? Bahwa sekarang entah kenapa lelaki itu mulai menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mungkin selama ini selalu tersimpan di dalam hatinya dan menunggu untuk diakui?

Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa tidak ada rasa yang berbeda di benak Baekhyun selain jantungnya yang berdesir pelan? Bukankah inilah yang selama ini dinantikannya? Pengakuan Jongin bahwa Baekhyun ada di dalam hatinya, meskipun sedikit? Seharusnya Baekhyun bersorak dan berteriak gembira bukan? Tetapi kenapa dia sekarang malahan merasa... datar?

Jemari yang ramping tiba-tiba menyentuh bahunya lembut, membuat Baekhyun terperanjat kaget, begitupun Jongin yang tampak benar-benar terkejut dengan mata memandang ke belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke belakang, dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana, di belakangnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan mata memperingatkan yang segera hilang, berganti dengan tatapan mesra penuh sandiwara.

"Maafkan aku terlambat sayang." Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dengan lembut, kemudian lelaki itu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin, ditatapanya lelaki itu dengan tatapan mata datar, "Maafkan aku terlambat, Tadi aku bersama Baekhyun dan kebetulan aku sedang ada urusan mengenai konser tunggalku, jadi aku terpaksa meninggalkan Baekhyun sebentar, Baekhyun lalu bilang sambil menungguku dia akan menemuimu, dan aku berjanji akan segera menyusul setelah semua urusanku beres."

Jongin masih ternganga, seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Dia menoleh berganti-ganti ke arah Baekhyun yang memasang wajah bersalah dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum tenang, dan kemudian ekspresinya berubah sedikit malu.

"Oh. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau aku mengganggu Baekhyun di sela acara kalian." Lelaki itu langsung beranjak berdiri, "Kurasa aku ada urusan mendadak, aku harus pergi."

"Jongin!" Baekhyun hendak berdiri, mencegah kepergian Jongin, tetapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya dengan kencang dan penuh peringatan, membuat gerakan dan suara Baekhyun tertahankan.

Jongin menoleh, menatap Baekhyun, ekspresinya terlihat terluka.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengatur waktu untuk bertemu, Baek. Selamat tinggal." Dan kemudian, tanpa menoleh lagi, Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun langsung melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Chanyeol? Itu sangat tidak sopan, kau seperti mengusir Jongin dengan kasar, tetapi menggunakan bahasa yang halus."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan bersedekap dengan tenang.

"Karena kau menemui Jongin tanpa meminta persetujuan kepadaku."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Aku tidak membutuhkan izinmu untuk apapun, kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Gumam Baekhyun, nadanya sedikit meninggi menahankan emosi karena menghadapi sikap Chanyeol yang angkuh.

"Kau memang bukan siapa-siapaku dan hubungan kita hanyalah hubungan sandiwara. Tetapi selama kita bersandiwara, kau berada di bawah tanggung jawabku." Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang memancing Yejin, yang kuduga sebagai otak dibalik penyeranganmu untuk mengulangi lagi usahanya?"

"Mengulangi lagi?"

"Ya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan serius, "Aku berusaha membuatnya lengah dan terburu-buru untuk menyerangmu lagi, dan aku sudah menghubungi polisi, mereka akan menyiapkan orang untuk mengawasimu dan menangkap Yejin ketika dia melakukan maksudnya, dan selama polisi belum bergerak, kau harus berada di tempat di mana aku bisa melihatmu, agar aku bisa menjagamu."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tetapi kemudian dia menahan diri, menyadari bahwa perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Tetapi meskipun begitu, itu tidak membenarkan perlakukan Chanyeol kepada Jongin tadi.

"Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak suka, kau seolah memaksa pergi Jongin tadi."

"Aku tidak memaksanya pergi, dia sendiri yang pergi dengan tergesa-gesa." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Kurasa dia hampir menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu ya?"

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya merona, kemudian dia bergumam lirih, "Aku tidak tahu... mungkin saja... dia bilang aku ada di hatinya." Suara Baekhyun menjadi pelan, berubah ragu.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Dia benar-benar terlambat menyadari perasaannya, kalau kau menuruti saranku, jangan langsung memberikan jalan untuknya." Mata Chanyeol menajam, "Kau sendiri bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Baekhyun tercekat, bahkan dia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya kepada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan perasannya kepada Chanyeol?

Sementara itu Chanyeol mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba senyumnya melebar.

"Kurasa Jongin sudah terlambat."

Baekhyun yang sedang merenung dan sibuk dengan pikirannya mendengar Chanyeol bergumam dan mengangkat kepalanya,

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Senyumnya mengembang, penuh arti, "Ayo kita pergi, kita harus berlatih biola untuk konser tunggalku nanti?"

_Konser tunggal?_ Baekhyun baru mendengar informasi itu, Chanyeol akan mengadakan konser tunggal? Tetapi bukankah tangannya belum pulih benar?

Chanyeol melihat pertanyaan di mata Baekhyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ayo kita bicarakan sambil jalan, aku punya banyak rencana, dan aku membutuhkanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berada di ruang musik, tempat Chanyeol biasanya berlatih di rumah itu. Ruangan itu lebih seperti _ballroom_ yang besar, terletak di bagian belakang rumah. Dua buah biola telah disiapkan di sana, satu adalah Stradivari milik Chanyeol dan satu lagi adalah biola Paganini pemberian Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

Mereka berdiri di tengah ruangan dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, pandangannya berganti-ganti antara Chanyeol dengan dua buah biola yang telah disiapkan itu.

"Apakah kita.. apakah kita akan bermain biola?" Baekhyun masih teringat jelas ketika dia melihat Chanyeol mencoba bermain biola di rumah sakit waktu itu, dan lelaki itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainannya karena tangannya kesakitan. Dia juga masih ingat ekspresi sedih Chanyeol waktu itu... ekspresi sedih sang maestro yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan biolanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku ingin kau melihat sesuatu." Ditarikkannya kursi untuk Baekhyun di tengah ruangan, "Duduklah, buatlah dirimu nyaman, kau adalah penonton pertamaku." Gumam Chanyeol lembut.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun duduk di kursi itu seperti yang diminta Chanyeol, duduk dengan tenang, meraskan jantungnya berdebar menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Chanyeol sendiri melangkah ke depan Baekhyun dengan membawa biola Stradivarius miliknya. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar, penuh antisipasi menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan kemudian Baekhyun ternganga ketika dia menatap Chanyeol yang meletakkan biola itu di pundak kanannya...

_Di pundak kanannya? _

Apakah itu berarti... Chanyeol akan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menggesek biolanya?

Tetapi apakah itu mungkin? Menggesek biola dengan tangan kiri sangatlah sulit dan sangat jarang di kalangan violinist profesional sekalipun. Bahkan seorang violinist kidal kebanyakan memilih tetap menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menggesek biolanya, karena menggesek biola dengan tangan kiri memerlukan konsentrasi dan teknik yang lebih sulit, untuk menghasilkan nada-nada yang sama persis dengan nada yang dihasilkan dengan gesekan tangan kanannya amatlah sulit, bisa dikatakan tingkat kesulitannya dua kali lipat.

_Tetapi Chanyeol seorang pemain biola jenius bukan?_

Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol akan mampu melakukannya...

Baekhyun duduk di sana, menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan, posisi sempurna seorang violinist profesional dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang... dan menunggu.

Lalu Chanyeol menggesekkan biolanya hingga alunan musik terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Nada awalnya indah...dan seketika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ini adalah salah satu nada yang sulit. Lagu yang sama yang pernah dimainkan Baekhyun pada malam audisinya untuk mengikuti kelas khusus Chanyeol, lagu yang sama yang pernah mereka mainkan bersama-sama tanpa rencana.

_Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35 _...

Alunan nada yang cukup indah dan sulit, diciptakan oleh maestro yang sangat ahli dan luar biasa, dengan tingkat kesulitan yang cukup tinggi.

Ketika nada-nada berubah semakin cepat, dengan sempurna, tanpa meleset sama sekali, Baekhyun ternganga, matanya membelalak, seluruh ekspresinya mengungkapkan ketakjuban yang tiada terkira.

Perasaannya bergolak, antara kekaguman dan ketakjuban melihat Chanyeol, sang maestro biola yang jenius... ternyata bisa memainkan biolanya dengan sempurna meskipun menggesek _dengan tangan kirinya!_

Ternyata istilah kejeniusan Chanyeol itu benar adanya, semua orang tidak main-main ketika menempelkan istilah itu kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki ini benar-benar memiliki teknik tinggi dalam bermain biola, dan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu bisa memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya dengan sama-sama sempurnanya, amatnya luar biasa... bagaikan sebuah keajaiban...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	20. Chapter 19

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terus memainkan biolanya dengan penuh perasaaan, memainkan seluruh nada yang sulit dengan mudahnya, seolah-olah kemampuannya benar-benar sempurna tanpa pernah terluka sekalipun. Dan kemudian, ketika Chanyeol memainkan nada penutup yang tinggi dan menyanyat hati di akhir cerita, dan mengakhirinya dengan kelembutan yang tak terkira... Baekhyun langsung berdiri, tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan menubruk Chanyeol memelukkanya sambil berurai air mata.

"Kau bisa memainkan biolamu, kau bisa memainkan biolamu dengan tangan kirimu, dan itu sempurna." Serunya penuh perasaan, membuat suaranya sedikit tercekat.

Chanyeol menunduk, tersenyum melihat Baekhyun memeluknya, dengan sebelah tangan dia meletakkan biolanya di meja, lalu lelaki itu mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun,

"Apakah permainan biolaku tadi sempurna?" lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, tampak tidak yakin, meskipun mata Baekhyun yang berurai air mata dan sinar takjub di sana sudah cukup membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Permainan biolamu luar biasa, kau... sungguh luar biasa." Napas Baekhyun terengah, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memainkan biolamu sama bagusnya dengan menggunakan tangan kirimu."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku disebut maestro jenius bukan?" gumamnya sedikit angkuh, dan sekarang Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan keangkuhan Chanyeol karena perkatannya benar adanya.

"Aku senang sekali Yeol." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, "Selama ini aku dipenuhi rasa bersalah, karena aku berpikir bahwa dirikulah penyebab kau kehilangan bakatmu... aku... aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memainkan biola dengan tangan kirimu..." suara Baekhyun tercekat, tertelan oleh isakannya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan jemarinya dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun, tersenyum dengan lembut,

"Aku bermaksud membuatnya sebagai kejutan, dan sepertinya aku berhasil." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum, "Konser tunggalku akan diadakan sebulan lagi, aku bermaksud menggunakannya untuk memperkenalkanmu, kita akan mengambil satu session panjang di pertunjukan utama, untuk berduet biola bersama."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka. _Dia? _Chanyeol akan mengajaknya berduet bersamanya langsung di konser tunggalnya? Konser besar bertaraf internasional yang pasti akan dihadiri oleh ribuan orang dari kalangan musik baik dalam dan luar negeri?

Tiba-tiba rasa gugup dan takut memenuhi benaknya, dia menatap Chanyeol sedikit ragu,

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mampu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau pasti mampu, Baek. Aku tahu seberapa tingginya kemampuanmu dan aku yakin." Lelaki itu mengulurkan jemarinya, dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. "Bermain duet biola denganmu terasa pas dan sempurna untukku, kau bisa mengimbangiku, semuanya, seluruh nada yang kita mainkan seakan saling melengkapi secara alami, kau adalah pasangan bermain biolaku yang sempurna." Dan kemudian, tanpa diduga, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Kecupan itu semula dilakukan untuk meluapkan perasaan mereka berdua, tetapi kemudian tanpa tertahankan berubah semakin dalam, Chanyeol merangkulkan tangannya dengan lembut memeluk punggung Baekhyun dan merapatkan kepadanya, sementara Baekhyun berjinjit dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Kecupan mereka semakin dalam, bibir mereka bertaut semakin erat, saling mencecap rasa satu sama lain.

Dan kemudian ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Saling menatap, yang satu penuh hasrat yang satu lebih seperti terkejut dan malu.

Chanyeol lah yang pertama sadarkan diri dan tersenyum lembut,

"Kurasa kita bisa satu tingkat lebih maju sebagai pasangan." Gumamnya lembut.

Pipi Baekhyun merah padam. Bingung. Apakah maksud Chanyeol tentang hubungan sandiwara mereka sebagai pasangan? Ataukah Baekhyun sebagai pasangan bermain biolanya?

Dan kenapa mereka berciuman? Kenapa pula Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ciumannya? Dia malahan bergayut di leher Chanyeol seolah-olah menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya kepada lelaki itu.

Detik itulah Baekhyun menyadari posisinya yang merapat dengan begitu intim kepada lelaki itu, rona merah di wajahnya semakin nyata ketika dia buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukannya kepada Chanyeol, sedikit menjauh dan melangkah mundur.

"Aku... kurasa aku akan ke kamar untuk menenangkan diri." Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya, dan terburu-buru melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang musik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol masih berdiri di tengah ruangan ketika Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

Dia tercenung.

Ciuman itu... ciuman itu telah memastikan segalanya. Dan Baekhyun juga membalas ciumannya tanpa kemarahan sama sekali seperti biasanya, apakah itu ada artinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?_

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan nanar. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih berbekas ciuman Chanyeol, terasa panas membara...

Biasanya kalau Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa permisi, Baekhyun merasa jengkel, marah dan terhina, tetapi sekarang yang mengalir di dalam dirinya bukanlah itu... perasaan yang ada di sana adalah perasaan hangat yang dipenuhi dengan euforia menyengat ke dalam jiwanya.

Apakah ini karena ketakjubannya melihat Chanyeol mampu memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kirinya, sesempurna dia memainkannya dengan tangan kanannya?

_Ataukah ada perasaan lain yang bertumbuh di dalam jiwanya...?_

Bisa dibilang Chanyeol adalah lelaki satu-satunya yang pernah menciumnya, beberapa kali pula... Jantung Baekhyun berdesir oleh perasaan yang berkembang ke dalam jiwanya, perasaan yang tidak pernah diduganya akan tumbuh kepada lelaki arogan, angkuh dan sangat suka menjahilinya, si tukang cium sembarangan, Chanyeol.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa takut untuk menumbuhkan perasaan ini. Chanyeol terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai penghancur perempuan, itulah yang membuat Baekhyun merasa ragu apakah yang dirasakan Chanyeol kepadanya adalah keseriusan, ataukah lelaki itu sedang berpura-pura seperti yang dilakukannya kepada perempuan-perempuan lainnya?

Dan bagaimana pula perasaannya kepada Jongin? Apakah perasaannya itu mulai pudar seiring dengan patah hatinya yang tidak berbalas kepada lelaki itu?

Baekhyun berusaha menelaah perasaannya tetapi dia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Pada akhirnya dia tertidur dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang masih memenuhi benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yejin menatap Daehyun yang berada di balik kemudi, mereka berada di mobil yang diparkir secara tak kentara di depan rumah Chanyeol, mengawasi dari tadi. "Kau harus bisa menyingkirkan Baekhyun di konser itu. Dia bisa saja tampil di konser itu, karena Chanyeol bilang acara utamanya adalah duetnya dengan Baekhyun, aku tidak mau merusak acara utama konser Chanyeol. Tetapi segera setelah konser, kau harus menculik Baekhyun dan melenyapkannya, karena akulah yang akan datang ke pesta setelah konser sebagai pasangan Chanyeol." Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Daehyun, "Kali ini kau tidak boleh gagal, Daehyun."

Daehyun mengamati Yejin dengan gelisah, "Kau yakin kali ini aman? Bukankah serangan kemarin telah membuat polisi waspada?"

"Kali ini pasti aman." Yejin tersenyum lebar, "Karena sekarang Chanyeol mendukungku untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun, jadi semuanya akan lebih mudah." Senyumnya tampak mengambang, seperti seorang remaja yang jatuh cinta,"Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri yang memintaku supaya bisa membantunya menyingkirkan Baekhyun? Kau percaya itu Daehyun? Ternyata perasaan Chanyeol begitu dalam kepadaku, rupanya dia masih terikat dengan pesonaku, dan segera setelah kau berhasil menyingkirkan Baekhyun, jalanku bersama Chanyeol akan semakin mulus." Matanya menatap Daehyun dengan penuh arti, "Dan tentu saja bayaran untukmu akan semakin besar kalau kau berhasil melaksanakan tugasmu kali ini."

Daehyun tercenung, sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya, terbersit ketidak percayaan akan kata-kata Yejin bahwa Chanyeol mendukungnya. Tetapi Yejin tampak yakin dengan kata-katanya, dan bayarannya terasa begitu menggoda, sehingga Daehyun memutuskan akan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sebaik-baiknya kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar, dia langsung berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di ruang tengah, lelaki itu sepertinya sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi." Chanyeol sedang menyesap secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas,"Duduklah dan sarapan."

Baekhyun duduk dengan ragu, tiba-tiba merasa canggung berduaan saja dengan Chanyeol dalam satu ruangan. Dia menuang cokelat ke cangkir, dan kemudian menyesapnya. Di meja di depan mereka banyak tersaji piring-piring berisi berbagai makanan kecil dan biskuit untuk sarapan, menguarkan aroma harum di pagi hari.

"Kurasa kita harus berlatih intensif mulai hari ini, untuk persiapan konser kita."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apakah kau tidak ingin memberitahu media dan khalayak bahwa kau bisa bermain biola dengan sempurna dengan menggunakan tangan kirimu?"

Chanyeol menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "Sebenarnya, ketika sakitku pulih, aku bisa memainkan biolaku dengan tangan kananku juga." Lelaki itu tersenyum miris, "Sayangnya, kemampuan tangan kananku tidak bisa kembali sempurna, dokter bilang hanya delapan puluh lima persen kemungkinan kemampuan tangan kananku kembali, dan sisa lima belas persen, bagi seorang violinist terlalu jauh untuk dikejar." Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan pandangan intens, "Aku dulu memainkan biola dengan tangan kiri, pada awal aku bermain biola, tetapi kemudian guru biolaku mengajarkanku untuk bermain biola dengan tangan kanan, hal itu lebih kepada keindahan estetika, terutama ketika kita bermain dalam sebuah orkestra besar, posisi biola yang berlawanan akan menyulitkan di antara seluruh violinist yang berdiri berjajar dalam sebuah konser, hal itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan banyak pemain biola kidal yang tetap bermain dengan tangan kanannya." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Dan untunglah sekarang aku bisa kembali kepada cara bermain alamiku, dengan tangan kiri."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau akan menjadi tiada duanya di dunia ini, satu-satunya pemain biola jenius yang memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku ingin membicarakan mengenai Yejin, aku memancingnya supaya berusaha menyingkirkanmu sekali lagi, Baek... dengan memancing kecemburuannya, aku tahu dia sangat pencemburu dan ketika dia termakan kecemburuannya dia akan kehilangan kehati-hatiannya." Mata Chanyeol tampak tajam dan serius, "Karena itu, selama proses ini terjadi sampai aku dan polisi bisa menjebak Yejin, aku minta jangan lagi kau lakukan hal seperti kemarin, pergi tanpa berpamitan seperti itu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalnya, "Aku mengerti Yeol."

Chanyeol merubah posisi duduknya dengan santai, "Dan bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apakah dia sudah menghubungimu lagi?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah kepada Jongin, karena semalam dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang lelaki itu...

"Dia belum menghubungiku, mungkin aku akan menghubunginya nanti dan meminta maaf kepadanya."

Chanyeol memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepadanya juga. Kurasa aku memang keterlaluan, kemarin. Aku sedikit marah karena kau menemuinya tanpa pamit kepadaku, dan aku melampiaskan kemarahan kepadanya."

_Dan kenapa Chanyeol perlu merasa marah karena Baekhyun menemui Jongin tanpa berpamitan kepadanya?_

"Akan kusampaikan kepada Jongin nanti." Gumam Baekhyun setengah gugup, "Kapan kita akan berlatih nanti?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan Jongin dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bersedekap, "Segera, mungkin nanti setelah kau menyelesaikan sarapanmu." Ada senyum di sudut bibirnya ketika melihat Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa dan tidak nyaman, "Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar, dan mempersiapkan diri sebelum latihan." Baekhyun menjawab cepat, merasa gugup tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol hanya diam ketika Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi ketika Baekhyun sudah di ambang pintu, Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Baek?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Iya Yeol?"

Lelaki itu duduk di sana, benar-benar tampan seperti pangeran hedonis yang sempurna, dengan tangan bersedekap dan tatapan mata tajam. Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sangat mengejutkan.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_


	21. Chapter 20

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terpana, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membelalak seolah-olah tak percaya mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius, "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Byun Baekhyun."

_Apakah Chanyeol sedang mengerjainya dengan kejahilannya seperti biasanya?_

Baekhyun berdiri di sana, menatap Chanyeol dengan terpaku dan kebingungan, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya bahkan menganga dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokannya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sementara itu Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan berdiri dekat di depan Baekhyun, lelaki itu tampak tenang, menebarkan senyumnya yang mempesona.

"Jadi bagaimana Baek? Apakah kau membalas perasaanku?"

_Sebuah pernyataan cinta?_ Perempuan mana yang tidak akan berdegup seluruh jantungnya merasakan pernyataan cinta dari lelaki yang begitu mempesona seperti Chanyeol?

Baekhyun sendiri merasakan debaran di jantungnya semakin nyata, dia ingin menjawab tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa ditolak seseorang." Mata Chanyeol mengerjap angkuh, "meskipun begitu bisa kukatakan kepadamu bahwa kau sebenarnya mencintaiku, hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya." Dengan lembut jemari Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh rambut Baekhyun di dekat telinga dan menyelipkannya ke balik telinga Baekhyun, "Cepatlah sadari perasaanmu kepadaku, dan datangi aku."

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun, lalu melangkah berlalu melewati Baekhyun yang masih terpana dan meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa saat kemudian dan Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana, terpana, merasakan kelembutan kecupan Baekhyun di bibirnya yang selembut kupu-kupu.

_Benarkah itu tadi pernyataan cinta?_

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Chanyeol tampak begitu tulus dan serius, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak main-main.

Apakah Chanyeol serius? Dengan pernyataan cintanya itu? Baekhyun masih saja tidak bisa membaca Chanyeol, dan lagipula, reputasinya di masa lalu sebagai penghancur perempuan membuatnya merasa takut... takut kalau dia menumbuhkan perasaanya kepada lelaki itu, ternyata dia hanya dipermainkan dan menjadi korban, seorang perempuan yang dihancurkan perasaannya seperti korban-korban Chanyeol sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang dilakukan Baekhyun pertama kalinya untuk menelaah perasaannya adalah dengan menelepon Jongin.

Lama sekali dia menunggu dan teleponnya tidak diangkat-angkat, tetapi kemudian pada deringan yang kesekian kali, akhirnya Jongin mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo Baek?" ada suara hiduk-pikuk di belakang Jongin, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Halo Jongin, ramai sekali di belakangmu, kau ada di mana?"

Hening sejenak, hanya hiruk pikuk yang terdengar sebagai background suara. Dan kemudian Jongin bergumam.

"Aku ada di bandara Baek."

"Di bandara? Kenapa?"

Terdengar helaan napas Jongin di sana, "Aku pergi untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Kurasa kalau kami benar-benar serius dengan hubungan ini harus ada salah satu yang berjuang."

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar-benar akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk menyusul Kyungsoo?" dia setengah berteriak, terdorong oleh keterkejutannya.

Sekali lagi Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Semula aku meragukan perasaanku, tetapi kemudian setelah kejadian kemarin," Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Aku memutuskan untuk serius terhadap Kyungsoo."

Setelah kejadian kemarin? Apakah yang dimaksud Jongin adalah insidennya dengan Chanyeol kemarin?

Baekhyun terdiam, menunggu, menanti apakah akan ada patah hati di benaknya yang akan menyergap jantungnya. Apalagi mendengar kenyataan bahwa Jongin berangkat untuk mengejar cintanya kepada Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan negara ini.

Tetapi ternyata perasaan itu tidak muncul di dalam hatinya, dia menunggu dan terus menunggu, yang muncul malahan perasaan sayang dan dorongan untuk memberi semangat kepada Jongin.

"Semoga kau berhasil menyelesaikan permasalahanmu dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin, semoga kau berbahagia bersama Kyungsoo." Gumam Baekhyun dengan tulus.

Hening sejenak, kemudian ketika Jongin berkata-kata, Baekhyun bisa mendengar ada senyum di dalam suaranya,

"Terimakasih Baek, kuharap kau juga berbahagia bersama Chanyeol. Semula aku memang tidak setuju, tetapi kemudian kulihat dia sangat serius kepadamu, dan dia tampaknya sangat melindungimu, mungkin kau adalah perempuan yang pada akhirnya bisa menaklukkan Chanyeol dan menghentikan reputasinya sebagai pengancur perempuan."

Baekhyun tercekat, dia teringat akan keraguannya kepada pernyataan cinta Chanyeol, dan kemudian mulai merasakan rasa hangat di dadanya.

Jongin bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol serius kepadanya, mama Chanyeol juga sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepadanya. Apakah itu berarti bahwa Baekhyun harus mulai mempercayai Chanyeol dan membuka hatinya kepada lelaki itu?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang musik, melatih nada-nada yang indah dari alunan biolanya, ketika Baekhyun muncul di ambang pintu dengan hati-hati, takut mengganggu latihan Chanyeol.

Tetapi ternyata Chanyeol menyadari kehadirannya, dan lelaki itu menghentikan latihan biolanya.

Setelah meletakkan biolanya dengan hati-hati pada meja yang tersedia, Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau sudah siap untuk berlatih biola bersamaku?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan melangkah memasuki ruang musik itu.

"Aku siap." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah biola Paganini yang sudah menjadi milik Baekhyun dan diletakkan di kotaknya di atas meja,

"Ayo. Ambil biolamu." Gumamnya.

Dengan penuh semangat Baekhyun mengambil biola itu dari kotaknya dan meletakkan di pundak kirinya.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan meletakkan biola itu di pundak kirinya sama seperti Baekhyun, berdiri tegak dengan posisi sempurna seorang violinist.

"Kau ingin memainkan lagu apa?"

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan mantap.

"Beethoven Violin Romance no 2" jawabnya tak kalah mantap.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya mendengar pilihan lagu Baekhyun.

"Violin Romance ya?" lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mari kita mainkan, sepertinya benakku sedang dipenuhi oleh hal-hal romantis."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah menerima tatapan tersirat Chanyeol, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian memulai nada awal. Seketika itu juga, seperti sudah bisa membaca nadanya, Chanyeol langsung memasukkan nada pendamping yang menyempurnakan permainan musik itu.

Permainan musik yang mencerminkan perdamaian hati Beethoven dalam menghadapi penyakitnya, musik yang mencerminkan sisi lembut dan ringan dari Beethoven.

Nada-nada berpadu sempurna, luar biasa indahnya, memenuhi ruang musik itu. Alunan musiknya seolah-olah dimainkan oleh dua orang yang memiliki satu hati, sungguh kesempurnaan yang tidak terkatakan.

Kalau ada orang yang mendengarkan permainan musik duet mereka ini, pastilah mereka akan terpana.

Dari awal sampai akhir, keseluruhan keindahan nadanya terus dan terus berpadu, sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun menguarkan nada penutup dan Chanyeol mengikutinya.

Mereka menyelesaikan permainan duet mereka dengan sempurna.

Luar biasa sempurnanya bagi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau adalah pasangan yang sangat sempurna bagiku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

"Apakah kau serius dengan perkataanmu?"

"Perkataan yang mana?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Pernyataan cintamu tadi."

Chanyeol memasang ekspresi penuh makna, meskipun begitu, ada keseriusan di dalam nada suaranya,

"Apakah kau tidak tahu? Aku menjalin hubungan dengan banyak perempuan, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku menyatakan cintaku kepada mereka semua." Mata Chanyeol berubah tajam, "Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan di mana aku menyatakan cintaku."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, meskipun begitu dia masih belum yakin.

"Dan apakah kau serius dengan kata-katamu? Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku bukan?"

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, selangkah lebih dekat di depan Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bermain-main?' tangannya terulur, meraih dagu Baekhyun. "Pada mulanya aku jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada permainan biolamu. Sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta sehingga aku rela melakukan apa saja supaya kau mau menjadi muridku dan aku bisa terus menerus mendengarkan permainan biolamu yang indah itu, bagiku kau adalah perempuan yang sempurna, perempuan yang bisa memeluk semua nada, dan kemudian, tanpa kusadari, pikiranku terlalu fokus kepadamu dan kau kemudian menguasai seluruh pikiranku." Mata Chanyeol menggelap, "Aku tidak pernah berencana jatuh cinta kepada siapapun, Baek, dan aku bahkan tidak mengira aku bisa jatuh cinta, tetapi aku mencintaimu, dan perasaan ini bukan main-main."

Ya. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun meyakinin perasaan Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak percaya ketika melihat betapa ekspresi Chanyeol begitus seriusnya kepadanya?

"Dan sekarang, apakah kau masih belum mempercayaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Apakah kau membalas perasaanku?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi merona.

"Kurasa aku... aku membalas perasaanmu."

"Kau apa?" Chanyeol tampaknya tidak puas dengan pengakuan Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun semakin merona.

"Aku.. kurasa aku juga mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Jongin?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Jongin memutuskan pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengejar Kyungsoo."

'Bagus." Tanpa perasaan Chanyeol bergumam, "Jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi." Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata menyelidik, "Apa kau menerima cintaku karena Jongin meninggalkanmu?"

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat,

"Tidak!" kata-kata itu seolah-olah susah keluar dari bibirnya, "Ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi mengejar Kyungsoo, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa yang tulus suapaya dia berhasil mengejar cintanya, pada saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa kepada Jongin."

Senyum Chanyeol melebar, dan kemudian tanpa permisi, lelaki itu mendekat dan merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya,

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita tidak bersandiwara lagi? Kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh, memeluk Baekhyun semakin rapat dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun."Menjadi kekasihku tidaklah mudah, kadangkala aku bisa menjadi sangat egois dan posesif, kuharap kau siap."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau sudah sangat egois, angkuh, jahil, tukang memaksa, dan tukang cium sembarangan, meskipun begitu aku tetap saja jatuh cinta kepadamu." Baekhyun tersenyum lucu, "Kurasa aku siap menghadapi segalanya."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kalau begitu, mari kita berlatih biola dan mempersembahkan duet sepasang kekasih yang mempesona."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : YAWLA UDAH END AJA GAK KERASA NIHHH WKKWKWKW Gantung banget yaaa? Tenang aja masih ada satu chapter buat epilog yuhuuu ditunggu aja eapzzz :***_


	22. Epilog

"**Embrace The Chord"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penonton sangat ramai memenuhi seluruh tempat duduk elegan yang tersedia. Semua kursi penuh dan seluruh barisan orkestra telah menempati posisi masing-masing.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di ruang ganti. Chanyeol mengenakan tuxedonya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut,

"Gugup?" tanyanya penuh sayang, dalam sebulan ini mereka telah menjadi kekasih yang sedemikian dekat dan saling mencintai. Benar-benar seperti menemukan pasangan jiwa yang telah terpisah sedemikian lama.

Tidak seperti sikap dingin Chanyeol sebelumnya, lelaki itu ternyata bisa menjadi begitu hangat kepada Baekhyun. Dia mudah menyatakan cinta, berkali-kali, dan melimpahi Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka, pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol yang berlanjut dengan berbagai permainan biola mereka bersama dan kemudian sambung menyambung oleh berbagai peristiwa akan berakhir menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih.

Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun sungguh berbahagia, cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya, seolah dia adalah kekasih yang paling sempurna di dunia, seolah dia adalah satu-satunya yang berharga bagi Chanyeol, membuatnya merasa sangat berbahagia.

Mereka berdua sungguh saling melengkapi baik dalam bermain biola maupun dalam hubungan percintaan mereka.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak merasa gugup. Asal kau ada disampingku."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun. "Kurasa akulah yang merasa gugup, aku belum pernah melakukan konser dengan tangan kiri sebelumnya."

"Kau pasti bisa." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, dengan penuh merapikan dasi Chanyeol, "Ingat, kau adalah seorang maestro pemain biola yang sangat jenius." Dia lalu mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata menggoda, "Sayangnya aku tidak punya jepit rambut kupu-kupu berlian seperti yang dimiliki eommamu untuk meredakan rasa gugupmu."

Chanyeol tertawa lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Aku tidak butuh jepit rambut itu, aku sudah memiliki yang paling berharga di dalam genggaman tanganku, bukan?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, "Terimakasih karena mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol."

Mata Chanyeol meredup. "Dan akupun demikian adanya, Byun Baekhyun, terimakasih karena telah bersedia mencintaiku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nanti setelah konser kau culik Baekhyun di sini, dia akan keluar dari sisi panggung sebelah sini." Yejin berbisik kepada Daehyun yang menyamar, berpakaian sebagai salah seorang kru, Yejin tentu saja sudah berdandan cantik sekali karena dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk berdandan secantik mungkin sebagai pasangan Chanyeol di pesta nanti. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di sisi panggung, berbisik-bisik mencurigakan.

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke, jadi nanti setelah Baekhyun keluar panggung, aku akan membiusnya dengan obat bius dan membawanya pergi dari sini. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan kepadanya?"

Yejin terkekeh jahat, "Kau bisa melakukan apapun kepadanya, kau bisa menjualnya atau bahkan membunuhnya, aku tidak peduli, yang pasti Baekhyun harus menyingkir dari sisi Chanyeol!"

Sebelum Daehyun sempat berkata-kata, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari ujung samping panggung. Yejin menoleh dengan terkejut, tetapi langsung tersenyum lebar ketika menyadari bahwa yang bertepuk tangan adalah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Sayangku!" Yejin setengah melompat ingin menghampiri Chanyeol, tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika dari sisi lain ada banyak polisi yang muncul, dengan posisi melingkar, mengepungnya dan Daehyun. Wajah Yejin langsung pucat pasi, dia menatap Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Chanyeol? Apa-apaan ini?" dia bertanya suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya, ketakutan karena polisi yang mengepungnya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, berdiri dan menatap Yejin tanpa ekspresi. Lalu lelaki itu mengeluarkan perekam dari balik saku jasnya.

Suara perekam itu sungguh lantang, mengulang kembali semua percakapan Yejin dengan Daehyun sebelumnya yang berencana melukai Baekhyun.

"_...Kau bisa melakukan apapun kepadanya, kau bisa menjualnya atau bahkan membunuhnya, aku tidak peduli, yang pasti Baekhyun harus menyingkir dari sisi Chanyeol!"_

Segera setelah rekaman itu berakhir, polisi bergerak maju dan meringkus Yejin bersama Daehyun, Yejin meronta-ronta, menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya, benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Chanyeol? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya kepadaku? Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol... Aku mencintaimuuu..."

Yejin berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, berusaha meronta-ronta ketika polisi meringkusnya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah Yejin dan Daehyun menghilang dibawa polisi, Baekhyun muncul di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kita bisa tenang sekarang."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya, kita bisa tenang sekarang." Diraihnya jemari Baekhyun dan dikecupnya, "Ayo, penonton sudah menunggu, mari kita berikan konser terindah kita."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membawa biola masing-masing, berjalan melangkah menuju panggung yang terbuka.

Suara penonton langsung riuh menyambut kedatangan mereka, pasangan duet sempurna yang telah lama dinanti-nanti, apalagi kondisi Chanyeol yang sudah vakum hampir sebulan bermain biola karena lukanya, membuat perasaan antisipasi penonton semakin dalam.

Suara _applause_ semakin riuh rendah dan beberapa penonton bahkan berdiri, padahal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum mulai bermain biola.

Baekhyun menatap penonton yang begitu banyaknya mememenuhi kursi penonton, dia menghela napas panjang dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol, lelaki itu tersenyum kepadanya, memberinya senyuman menguatkan.

_I Love U_

Chanyeol menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, memberikan Baekhyun ketenangan dan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa.

Dia meletakkan biola itu di pundaknya, dan kemudian menghela napas panjang, menunggu Chanyeol menggesekkan nada awal musik mereka, dan menyusulnya dengan permainan biolanya sendiri yang tak kalah indahnya.

Suara musik yang begitu sempurna, penuh dengan nada simponi yang mempesona, memenuhi gedung orkestra yang sangat besar itu, membuat seluruh penonton terpana.

Suara musik yang indah juga mengalir di benak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, benak dua orang yang diprsatukan oleh nada, dipeluk oleh nada hingga kemudian saling mencintai satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END OF EPILOG**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : AKHIRNYA SELESAIIIII! Maaf pendek banget eapsss pokoknya makasih yang udah nge fav , follow sama review, sampe di twitter, bbm sama pm wkwkw i love you banget. Btw kemaren ada yang nge pm minta diremake-in 50 Shades of Grey tapi Chanbaek version wkwkw ya gapapa sih kalau pada minat aku bakal remake-in. So if you are interesting about it just leave your opinion on review box or pm me;))) Yang mau kenalan silahkan lewat twitter beefelous /kalo ada sih/ Okey pokoknya makasih atas dukungan ff ini. Aku pamit keep supporting EXO and Chanbaek byeeee!:)**_


End file.
